The Stranger of Dust
by Maximus Fatimus
Summary: What if the main character was transported in to the city, instead of the forest like most crossovers do? And not found by Team RWBY? Enter Caesar Lanius now Leseath as he/she tries to live his/her best to a world full of man-eating beasts and racial terrorist group that terrorizes humans in particular. Rated M for Fallout and lots of gore.
1. Welcome to Remnant

**What is it with RWBY has getting too much fallout crossovers lately? With same routes involves the main character fighting monsters and faints only to be found by team RWBY? And why always most of the fics involves the main character accepted to Beacon that fast? This will change the interactions since our character is mute. Yes, that's right a mute PC since we never heard him said a word (only in text) in the game and it might apply in text format which we'll be seeing more shenanigans later on. The story sets during the end of Volume 1 of RWBY, and after that, the story line is changed greatly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guidelines of character dialogue<strong>

"Stop right there Criminal Scum!" Normal speech

'I swear if i heard another arrow in the knee joke. I'll shoot an arrow in the head instead.' Thoughts or inner speech. Also Courier's speech if bold since he's mute and want to communicate by writing a notepad to convey his speech. '**Like this'**

* * *

><p>Player character's info (OC)<p>

Name: The Courier

Age: 24

Preferred Weapon: Pretty much everything that the situation arises.

Fighting style (melee): Uses both techniques used by Legion and NCR fighting styles. He's also fond with sledgehammers and chainsaw.

Appearance: His skin is tanned by the heat of Mojave Wasteland making him a bit darker yet he's Caucasian heritage, he gotten paler due to his armor covering him completely. His hair remains shaved always, because to make his head cooler from the heat of the sun in the desert and prevent itching of his head every time he sleeps on a bloody bed. His face is scarred from many dangers of tomb raiding and Vault raiding but will he will never forget a scar in his forehead caused by a bullet shot from a gun reminding him of Benny during his travels. His eyes are reddish grey and hardened of his travels of the wastelands.

Outfit: He wore a modified Advanced Combat Armor MK II, with gloves and matching helmet and balaclava to hide his face from sandstorms and Legion and NCR hit squads. The armor is camouflaged in desert pattern to help him sneak in deserts of Mojave Wastelands He also has bunch of outfits too but it's too many to mention them here.

Morality (karma): True Mortal (neutral)

Abilities: With all skill points reached the maximum limit, he's basically an overpowered jack of all trades, who masters everything that normal people can't do at the same time. Has also useful perks, some them are earned by hard work or just plain cheating.

Inventory: Let's see, about thousands of munitions worth stockpiled in his Pip Boy inventory and plenty of weapons and armor that can fill a whole armory. With supplies that can last few years, no wonder that he's over-prepared and ready for another apocalypse.

Personality: He has one very big fatal flaw. He can't talk, although he 'talks' people in the Mojave Wasteland, he can't hear his own voice aside from grunts of pain whether he was hurt, leaving him mute, although he was not bothered by it. His personality however, is unpredictable due to being mute and acts somewhat different, making him hard to understand by most people.

Back-story: After his revenge on Benny and got the Platinum Chip from him. He was contacted by both Legion and NCR messengers after he got out of Tops casino, and was presented by two choices, join the Legion or the NCR. He then chose the third option, make New Vegas as his own empire and destroy the Legion once and for all. After the long quest of taking over New Vegas with his robotic army, he finally evicted the Legion forces from Vegas. He eventually got bored ruling New Vegas and assigned the task to Veronica, a member of Brotherhood of Steel. After leaving the city, he has one loose end to finish. Confront the other Courier Six himself and continue to walk in the lonesome road by himself.

Special: The Pip-Boy 3000 : It's a device that somehow defies the laws of physics and stores ungodly amount of stuffs he had collected in his journey. Its functions include.

Radio and Holotape playback/record, includes also advanced mapping system and GPS that the user will never get lost, however the GPS system requires satellites to work. It also includes a separate window for notes and scans books and computers for future reading.

Inventory screen that also atomize objects for storing and re-atomize for use. It originally had weight limit but he removed that limit with his skills.

Status screen that gives overview to the user's health and psychological info (perks and reputation) and shows statistics of user's activities.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Docks Warehouse 48<strong>

**Nighttime**

The dock is empty at first but if you look harder, several containers with snowflake insignia were moved by aircraft that closely resembles Vertibird, but since we are not in the world of Fallout, those aircraft are called Bullhead, with twin dust-powered jet engines propelling the aircraft, it lands and loads the container full of military hardware, and flies away from the docks. But this is not we want to talk about of a terrorist organization taking containers illegally. We want to talk about a man who earned a place of Wasteland Legends by making New Vegas an independent city state and destroyed the last remaining Legion on the planet.

The Courier wakes up and the only thing he saw was the cracked moon looming on to the dark skies of Vale. He began checks his equipment for anything missing after the incident with the floating brain-jars of Big MT asked him to try the prototype interdimesional teleporter that screams suspicious about it. There is no use crying over spilled milk since he already got to the point of no return, starting after he accepted the request to teleport to other dimensions. After done checking and relaxed, since nothing was lost in the middle of teleporting him to a warehouse of an unknown place he was alien to.

He stood and drew his Ranger Sequila, checking the rounds before checking another weapon in his possession. The Xuanlong assault rifle, was used by the Chinese Black Dragon soldiers, was in his possession after he found it in a crate full of spandex stealth suits that somehow never works but he took a crate of them, just he made it work again. He later equipped his signature combat armor and reloads his rifle before heading out. The first thing he heard was a sound of jet engine roaring somewhere in the docks. He began to follow the sound of jet engines and activated his Stealth Boy, since military aircraft roaming around the docks sounds dangerous and don't want to waste ammo on that thing.

**Blake's POV**

"My White Fang brothers! Why are you working for a Human?" Blake declared to the White Fang mooks and somehow lowered their weapons. Until the hostage countered Blake's declaration.

"You have no idea how large of this operation is." Said by Roman, and after that, a couple of Bullheads arrived and unloaded White Fang troops doing acrobatics flips and somersaults as they jump from the aircraft. Roman used his cane to fire an explosive round on Blake's feet.

*BOOM*

Blake was thrown off the ground by the explosive shot of Roman's cane. Several mooks charged Blake as she recovers. She began to fight the mooks with quick attacks and grace. She then targets Roman with flurry of attacks that leaves after images of her. Roman however blocks Blake's attacks which he found an opening of Blake's attacks. He shot Blake with his cane gun and hit Blake.

She was knocked out by the explosion and was downed for a while. Roman points his cane towards Blake and was hit by a banana. Sun Wukong saved Blake's ass by throwing a banana at him. They fought Roman as pairs and was effective against him. They fought as they go on.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Streets<strong>

**Midnight**

**Courier's POV**

He was watching the whole thing. From the girl's declaration, to fighting a well dressed man being beat up by two people with animal-like traits. He was going to intervene but it might attract unwanted attention which he don't like since he don't know what are these people are capable of, with transforming weapons and the way those mooks dispatched quickly by the cat-girl and monkey-boy, he won't take any chances.

He began to sneak away from the battlefield with Stealth Boy still active and got outside of the docks. He saw familiar cars that resembles back in the police station he frequents in. It seems he was transported into a world that resembles prewar civilization with advanced technology, starting with holographic tablets and transforming weapons that turns in to guns when needed. The fashion of the locals are also colorful than ones back home. Granted since people are not bothered how dirty their clothes are, but how rare are the detergents are and clean water for washing. The people of this new dimension also sports colorful hairstyles, from styles that he was familiar from prewar fashion magazines, to styles that the Fiends (Raiders) wants their wild hairstyles.

Since he was in a different place, it might be helpful to pickpocket some of the world's currency. He took wallets stealthily from oblivious people and then put it back on. He might need new change of clothes since the current ones he has are dirty enough to mistake him for a beggar or homeless, so he used the forbidden arts of pick-pocketing (Magic Fingers perk) to unsuspecting person in front of him. He used his magic fingers to steal everything that this man has, and dressed the man with Slave Rags he looted from cannibalistic slaves near the NCR checkpoint. After he's done, the world began to move and after a while the victim noticed his clothes was completely different of what he's wearing. Instead of a suit that he was wearing awhile ago, it was replaced with rags that stinks of blood and dirty too.

The victim also noticed that he has no pockets on this rags too, so he shouted loudly and people stares at the man.

"Mommy why is that man is shouting?" The boy asked his parents who just hushed him to keep quiet.

Others began to take out their scrolls and records the video and photographs the crazy man.

Courier was silently laughing in an alleyway not far from his victim of public shaming. He began to equip the stolen clothes and atomized his weapons to reduce suspicions. He later deactivated his Stealth Boy and put on a black scarf on his mouth to prevent hidden cameras from seeing his face. He also set the Pip boy to be invisible but still able access it. He then proceeds to explore the city unhindered and find the nearest library.

***Several Hours Later***

After going to the library and entered, he was in the world of Remnant with monsters called Grimm are a threat to the humanity since the dawn of man. Which also some of the monsters resembles like their counterparts back home, like for instance Deathstalkers which also for him is a Giant Radscorpion with glowing stinger and black carapace. Beowolves also resembles Deathclaws some way, just only more fur and black and weaker than Deathclaws. The Ursa is just more blacker Yao Guai and has bone armor like most Grimm do. And lastly the Nevermore, a larger cousin of earth's ravens that he used to shoot back during he was bored, now large enough to destroy a vertibird or a behemoth with few of those.

After studying the world's history, he came across wiki page about Aura.

"Aura is the manifestation of soul that all living things has, except the Grimm." The wiki also shows theory and its uses and how practical for people in Remnant. Even wounds that take weeks to heal, takes few days to heal thanks to Aura.

He was absorbed and began to research all things about Aura and its uses. He then realized it was late midnight and returns all the books back to the shelves, saving time for the employees there.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Streets<strong>

**Late Midnight**

The streets are empty with few people walking around minding their own business.

Several familiar looking cars drove in the roads of Vale. He then goes off to find a place to stay for the night, his financial problem was solved by stealing that rich guy earlier and shaming him with bloody rags he wore. He then found a place to stay which named 'The Vale Hotel' He proceeds to go inside and was greeted by the receptionist in the desk.

"Welcome to the Vale Hotel. How can i help you?" Greeted by the receptionist.

**"..."**

"Uh? Can i help you?"

Courier realized he can't talk just the way he did back home. He procured a notepad and a pen and begins to write.

*scribbling sounds*

"What are you doing?"

***tap-tap***

**'I would like a room for a night please. How much for a room?'**

"Oh, its 10 Lein and its yours for a day. Or you can own the room itself with 100 Lein, with food service and plumbing included along with high quality furniture."

Courier checks his money before purchasing a room since the currency is different from in New Vegas. Since the guy he pick-pocketed was loaded with money, he chose the second option.

**'I'll buy the room please.' **He began to fork his money over the counter.

"Your room is number 38 third floor." She handed the key towards the courier.

"And may i ask, what is your name?"

**'Why?'**

"Well since you've brought a room here. You become our first permanent resident of our hotel, so it's a common courtesy to know you at all."

Courier is faced with a window that is all too familiar with the window presents a name window, the very same thing he used to see back when he got up on Doc Mitchell's bed.

**Name:Courier**

**OK**

He was going to think about many names since this time he will going to abandon his title as a courier. He was going to rename his name eventually since 'Courier' is just a title and not a name, who would want to name their child as Vault Dweller, The Chosen One, Lone Wanderer and of course Courier?

Well screw it here goes nothing.

**Name:Caesar Lanius**

**[OK]**

*click*

**'My name is Caesar Lanius.'** The newly named Caesar Lanius answered.

"OK. Caesar Lanius is this correct?" The receptionist writes his name on the logbook.

**'Yes that would be sure.'** Caesar replied.

"OK you may go into your new room and goodnight!"

Caesar proceeds to go to the staircase towards the third floor. He then began to find number 38 in the hallway. He then searched each doors for number 38. While he can lock-pick the doors with his bobby pin and screwdriver, the doors are key-card locked which prevents him from lock picking the doors, like he used to do.

"38" A door with number 38 presented to Caesar.

Caesar never gets tired during his travels in the Mojave, whether punching deathclaws or lifting Gatling lasers with tons of junk he carries, he never got exhausted of his lifetime, maybe the side effect of interdimiensional travel cost him greatly.

He went straight to the bed and ended the tiring day of his life since the battle of Hoover Dam and punching deathclaws with his bare hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Chapter<strong>

**The shamed man**

Uriel Hearthfire was your average arrogant rich guy, who is also racist on Faunus people in general. He was walking down the street with other people minding their own business. His destination was a nightclub just to blow some money and party, until something happen to him. His clothes were replaced with tattered rags of clothes befitting of a slave, his other possessions are also not safe from this strange occurrence, his scroll and his wallet was stolen by an unseen force. His temper got the better of him and shouted loudly to the unseen thief.

"THIEF! THIEF! Someone stole my things!" Uriel uncontrollably raged in the sidewalk like an angry hobo who just lost his cardboard box.

People stare at him like a crazy lunatic he was and began to use their scrolls to further humiliate the angry rich kid now turned hobo.

Meanwhile

Nora was busy watching her favorite show on her scroll, while Ren is busy polishing his bladed sub machine-guns. Jaune watches the television while Pyrrha reads a book. The television shows an angry man who is somehow resisting the police to take him over.

"You will never take me! I'm the son of the Jason Hearthfire and my dad will hear about this! Uriel shouts at the police chasing him.

"What just happened?" Jaune questions himself of this sheer absurdity of a half-naked man running around Vale.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex of Apocalypse<strong>

**Wasteland Legends Part 1:** The Wasteland Legends was the heroes of post apocalyptic America. Those people changed the wasteland greatly to a better place for common people of the wastes. The first individual who was a true legend was the Vault Dweller. He defeated the Master of the Super Mutant army at Mariposa Military base. He also unintentionally created the New California Republic by saving the daughter of the mayor of Shady Sands from the raiders, he made the people fight for themselves from the raider counterattack and won. After his exploits in the military base, people began to worship him like a god descended from the heavens. He disappeared after he left Arroyo, giving his last farewell to the people at the age of 110.

**New Vegas City State:** After Courier managed to evict both Legion and NCR forces, with the help of Securitron forces of course. New Vegas has become an independent city-state, free of corruption since the city-state was ran by robots than humans. Most of the menial work was done by robots after the reactivating all disabled robots around New Vegas. Restoration was fast and smooth compared before it was independent state, roads are being rebuilt, The Fiends are eradicated by Securitron patrols, and of course a robust trading center in New Vegas. After Courier's departure to Big MT, Veronica took over the management of New Vegas.

**White Fang:** An Extremist group of Faunus who uses terrorism to attain True Equality between races by wiping out the humanity and enslaving them. It was once a peaceful group of protesters, until a major change of leadership was occurred. The new leadership has undergone radical changes. They terrorize every Human Dust Corporations and liberate Faunus mining camps owned by the same corporations. They were seen collaborating with Roman Torchwick, a most wanted criminal mastermind of Vytal and a human working with the extremist group that hated humans. Time will tell if the White Fang will succeed in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, and that's the first part of another Fallout X RWBY. The Stranger of Dust.<strong>

**I've gotten tired of the same formula that every crossover character always ends up in Emerald Forest or Forever Fall and having ether team RWBY or JNPR to go at this disturbance and rescue them only to be enlisted into the ranks of Beacon academy. Why not this time change the scene a bit and steer away from the tried and common way to start a story and a different way to start the story. It's a fanfiction and it's your right make own story than rather let people dictate your actions via most votes. So to all aspiring writers out here. Be different and learn from others. And make your story stand out from the crowd.**


	2. Applied Fallout Logic

**If you you've noticed that I'm using much of the game mechanics on the story. Then you are correct. It is because Fallout logic applies here and since the main character is from Fallout, then the logic of his world applies here. His Pip-Boy 3000 also contributes to the broken logic of his world.**

**Thanks for noticing that fuji82, and have a box of cookies. Just stay away from Ruby, she's hungry for cookies now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Hotel<strong>

**Morning**

Caesar wakes up from his self-induced coma by his Pip-Boy 3000.

He got the well rested status after that. His pip boy registered a new quest to help him get started.

**:Quest added:**

**'Welcome to Remnant'**

_'Use the Scroll you've pickpocket earlier.'_

_'Find a weapons shop and a general goods store for supplies.'_

_'Investigate the terrorist activity yesterday.'_

He was presented with multiple goals of his first mission on Remnant, he then took out a black rectangular shaped object with a large gold diamond shape on the middle. He was figuring out on how to open it, until he got it right by expanding it. The device has holographic display which also expands if you stretch it a bit. He was presented with a window, with several icons on it each of them. Oddly enough, this world somehow has English as its main language for pretty much everything that was written here, which he didn't notice on his first day on Vale. After fiddling with the scroll, checking out the messages of this device has, which surprises him since the person he humiliated yesterday was a son of a large company and his father was not happy about it. He then changed the device's ownership set to him just to be safe.

He got out of his room and ate some of his snacks and drank his favorite drink.

The first goal was completed after he closed the device, waited to be used again. He then talked to the receptionist, as she was the local here and might help him in the long-run.

***tap-tap***

The receptionist turns to the direction of tapping noise was.

"Oh, its you again, what do you need?"

**'I would like to know any nearby weapons store and general goods store in Vale, and maybe some mercenary work.'**

"Since you obviously not from here I'll help you. Show me your scroll and i will mark it down on your map'

*ping* The scroll was updated with new information imputed by the receptionist named Lydia. As for why he knew her name, a feature on his pip boy that allows him to show the names of people without talking them and knows which is hostile or not. The terrorists yesterday were red tick marks on his HUD while cat-girl and monkey-boy are friendly to his, according to his HUD. He then later thanked Lydia for the help. He exited the hotel and follows the next way-point.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Streets<strong>

**Morning**

He was in front of a weapons shop called The Imperial Steel, he then entered the place and browsed all the displayed weapons this shop has.

"Welcome, new customer. How can i help your weapon needs?" The shopkeeper named Alvor greeted him.

Caesar noticed the shop only sells melee weapons and not the same transforming weapons he saw back from the docks.

**'Why is the weapons here are just melee weapons?'** He asked Alvor as it why the weapons here are all melee weapons and no guns.

"Kids these days will never appreciate with the classics." Alvor mumbled.

Caesar raised his eyebrows.

**'Excuse me?'**

"Kids today use those fancy weapons that transform in to guns and other things. They just don't like the good old sword and shield combo now, which has longer history of fighting Grimm than the current weapons has." Alvor replied Caesar's question.

**'Well, can I use your forge for awhile?'**

"Well if you know what are you doing, then go. As for the materials you can buy it from me."

**'I have my scrap materials, so I'll pass.'** He then walked to the forge and used the furnace to melt the unnecessary scrap materials while saving some for later use. He then later smelted an iron dagger to try his new-found skill at smiting. He then proceeds to upgrade his current weapons as well, starting with the chainsaw and the Super Sledge.

Alvor watched Caesar skillfully did like most blacksmith do. He was cleaning his chainsaw that appeared out of nowhere, and after that he took out a very large hammer that can crush a human being with one strike.

"Where did you learn that, boy?" Alvor asked.

**'From what I came from, making use of recycled materials increases the chance of survival.'** He answered Alvor's question.

Alvor noticed Caesar does only communicate by writing in his notepad.

"Still, why do i have never heard you speak a sentence aloud."

**'Birth defect'**

"Oh, sorry about that." Alvor apologized to Caesar.

**'Its fine, people will want to know why i cant talk, so its fine.'** Caesar continues his work on upgrading his weapons which took him hours to finish. (mind you he has lots of weapons, along with reserves for repair.)

After four hours of upgrading all of his weapons which includes a combat knife and a photon sword from Big MT (or a light-saber) and lots of guns. He has few energy weapons since they are harder to support than regular firearms and harder to find spare parts from it. He inspects his current favorite weapons.

**Xuanlong Assault rifle** - The rifle itself has major makeover, with 75 round drum magazine and new polished receiver and replaced gun parts. It was restored into pristine condition. The decayed wood also been replaced with a synthetic one and added a bayonet for melee combat.

**Maria** - Seeing that 9 mm bullets are ineffective later on, he converted to larger caliber of .45, which has more stopping power in exchange for higher recoil. The gun itself never had any major overhaul since it was a unique weapon after all.

**Oh Baby!** - This hammer has an advanced stages of rust before it was cleaned, and now it looks like better now with reinforced polished frame and added spikes on the hammer which also retracts if he want a shock-wave attack.

**DKS-501 Sniper Rifle** - Replaced the big-ass scope with much more smaller yet advanced one with Infrared and Night Vision in separate configurations. It was now colored in black with orange stripes.

**M1918 Automatic Rifle** - Sawed off the very long barrel that the original has, and installed newer iron sights for it. Its wooden parts are replaced with synthetic ones to cut weight. It now longer use 50 to 100 round box magazines taken from Light Machine Gun, which also used some parts of the cannibalized weapon making fire faster and accurate than its stock version.

**Hecate PGM Anti-Material Rifle** - While it was installed with aftermarket parts from Gun Runners, this has furthermore improved lately, with much high-tech scope made from scrap electronics and metal, and larger magazine, this has become the greatest sniper rifle for Caesar. It has new paint-job too with color black to make it more menacing.

**Caesar's Legion Machetes and Kitchen knives** - Those were melted to make Iron Ingots for future crafting.

**Ranger Sequila** - Looted from a dead elite NCR ranger hit-squad leader. He improved it with several changes which include, muzzle break, a fore-grip for controlling the huge recoil has, and a laser sight. Nothing much changed due to being a unique weapon.

**Sleepytyme** - With extended magazines and red-dot sight from the Service Rifle, he turned it into an ultimate automatic stealth automatic weapon, with incendiary bullets loaded for maximum damage. Again, not much changed since it's a unique weapon.

**Flare gun** - It's now a revolver weapon and its lethal potential now improved with better napalm mix that burns slowly while giving more flaming damage. (he still don't know about Dust yet)

**Flamer** - With its range improved closer to the real-life flamethrowers as opposed to few feet from the enemy. Its heavy fuel tank was removed and instead uses a much smaller gas tank found at the weapon's bottom and completely different look. It can now switch to stream like the original or fireball modes found at the Incinerator series flamethrowers.

After he was done inspecting his weapons, he then goes to the general goods store and restocked his supplies.

He has 2 out of 3 objectives completed with the last goal way-point points towards the docks. He then proceeds to investigate while avoiding unwanted attention from the cops.

**(I was going to add more but it will bloat up the word count...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Docks<strong>

**Evening**

Caesar has gone back to the starting point, the very same warehouse he was awoke yesterday, and ground zero for latest terrorist activity. Police are investigating the scene and cleaning up the mess caused by White Fang. He later equipped his lighter armor for sneaking and armed himself with Maria equipped with silencer. He then activated his Stealth Boy (his stealth boys are rechargeable) and proceeds to the way-point that his compass guides him.

A squad of police officers are talking about how boring is their jobs are.

"Why do the Beacon kids gets all the ass kicking? I mean we are cops right? So its natural we get some ass-kicking of the White Fang since we are trained for it."

Another police officer complained.

"Strange isn't? They've got to fight the bad guys early on and we just doing police duty cleaning up their mess."

"Not only that. But you see those kids are wearing now? They got more style than we do. Like they are conscious about their looks before heading to combat."

"Hunters and Huntresses always loves wanton destruction and bigger weapons than we do, like they are ready for war or something. It's just so unfair that these guys gets more funding than we do."

"At least we don't have to fight the Grimm with those weapons we haven't even fired yet."

"True, since people admired Grimm-slaying Hunters more than the police or even the military."

"More work and less talking!" The leader of the squad ended their idle talk.

Caesar sneaked in a freighter docked nearby. He then proceeds to sneak deep into the enemy territory.

*BGM* (Metal Gear Solid Soundtrack: Intruder)

The freighter was guarded by several seamen with batons in-hand, they do the usual patrol routes like any guards do in video games. He then proceeds to do non-lethal take-downs on the unsuspecting seamen and stripped them of their clothes to underwear. He wears the Seaman Outfit and his Pip Boy registered his disguise confirming that he's a part of White Fang with Vault Boy with a helmet worn by White Fang themselves.

**Meanwhile**

Team RWBY and Team JNPR was assigned to a mission to investigate a suspicious freighter docked in Vale Docks containing stolen shipments of Dust and other illegal contraband. They were in a Bullhead transport heading to the docks. Yang decides to break the ice.

"So, whats the important cargo that we need to investigate?" Yang questioned everyone on board.

"A boatload of Dust and possible smuggled weapons so to speak." Ren answered with straight face.

Ruby however can't somehow contain her enjoyment of seeing new weapons to touch and use. While Nora just wants to smack bad guys with her big hammer.

"We're here LZ is clear and ready for drop-off, this is the far i can land without raising suspicions of the White Fang and alerting them. You are your own from here."

Both teams disembarked the aircraft and heads to the freighter to investigate.

**Back to Caesar**

He was in a large room full of semi opened containers that has colorful dust with separate containers with one color per drum, there are also similar colored crystals transported somewhere. He then found a lone soldier taking a piss in the corner. After he is done with his business, he knocked him out cold and stripped him of possessions. Caesar now wears the White Fang Soldier Outfit with Dust Rifle in-hand and some Lien pocket-money. Since the helmet covers the upper part of his face, he will not worry that guards will have to look on his face. The unconscious seamen and several unlucky guards now wears Slave Rags that he's fond using on people. He also raided all the locker rooms in this ship, giving him plenty of loot to sell and spend, and deprived of them having more proper clothes by giving them bloody and smelly ones. He's also aware of the security cameras on this ship, and somehow can be targeted by VATS reveling all hidden cameras. He walked to the security room, where all the cameras are monitored by a single guard.

He knocks out the guard and did his usual thing to the rest of the crew. The security cameras captured eight people entering the freighter with colorful clothes and unusual weapons. Caesar saw familiar cat-girl and looked closely. They were heading towards the freighter in a rapid pace. He began to escape with 100% of the crew unconscious from his work, he began to take anything valuable while he has time.

**Team RWBY-JNPR POV**

Both teams entered the freighter and saw what they did not expect. People in torn clothes with a hint of bloodstains on the fabric laying on the floor as something happens before they come here. One of the members of Team RWBY Blake, checked the pulse of the seamen.

"He's alive but i don't know what happen here on this ship."

"Let's split up, we may find who or what causes this disturbance." Pyrrha suggested.

Both team leaders nodded and spread out with two people with their partner assignments back from the initiation.

"This place has gone creepier than what it seems full of soldiers running around and pointing guns at us. But instead, people in wearing rags laying down with bloodstains on their clothes." Yang turned to Blake and nodded on how worse has turned out.

**Caesar's POV**

He was in the cargo hold, atomizing every opened containers full of loot with his Pip Boy. He was wearing Assassin Suit MK II which is made with lighter materials to better sneak around and escape, before he was being captured by the kids with stranger weapons than he has. Activating his stealth boy and running silently (Silient Running Perk) he found a window and shot it with his pistol Maria, to weaken it and break it. He dived towards into the window and equips his Rebreather to stay underwater indefinitely.

He escaped from the kids with strange clothes wielding what seems to be a combination weapons that Alvor the blacksmith mentioned about it and hated it.

***music end***

**RWBY-JNPR POV**

While searching the ship, they found what are they looking for, manifest and paperwork involves White Fang and the criminal empire that Roman has, involves huge transactions of Dust and military hardware, some of these are not even out yet. Until Blake heard a loud splash outside of the ship, which means the one who did it just got away. The mission was a success though, so they head home back to Beacon and report the mission status to Headmaster Ozpin.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Caesar's POV<strong>**

**Vale Docks**

**Night**

**:Quest completed:**

**Welcome to Remnant**

He was underwater for a few minutes after his jump back at the freighter. He swims towards the nearest ladder and dries himself and switched with his casual black suit with black scarf that he gotten fond of. He fast traveled towards to the hotel and goes to his room, and reviews his Data screen.

**'Welcome to Remnant'**

_'Use the Scroll you've pick-pocketed earlier'_

_'Find a weapons shop and a general goods store for supplies'_

_'Investigate the terrorist activity yesterday'_

_'Escape the freighter'_

The quest conditions were fulfilled and was completed as soon as he got out of the ship and evaded the Hunters. He then proceeds to read the one of the notes that he snatched back at the docks.

**Memoirs of the a White Fang soldier**

It's a been long time since I've joined the White Fang before it gotten violent terrorist organization. It was once a peaceful organization of advocating peace of the two races between Human and Faunus people. However as they might peaceful at first they've become more racist towards the faunus people. As years goes on, humanity have made the faunus people into slaves of dust corporations that received harsh treatment of their masters. This is where the Faunus people drew the line after the massacre that made the race stand against the humanity and reformed the White Fang into a terrorist organization that attacks every big companies that involves the Dust mining and trade. This results a civil war between the Faunus rebels and Human loyalist that lasts few years before the stalemate that halted the progress of war. We of the White Fang will end what we started in the past few years and we will achieve True Equality!

He read the note with obvious propaganda aimed for the faunus people. Their situation was similar with Ghouls, with both of the humans are bigot towards anything different. Ghouls however are often mistaken as feral ghouls as they look like zombies to an uninformed waste-lander. He's done for a day and proceeds to sleep the night. He might explore the city proper later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Chapter<strong>

**The Ragged Crew**

After Caesar's raid last night. The crew of the Blue Pearl woke up after he knocked them out cold and alive. What did not they expect is they no longer wore the Seaman's Outfit for the seamen and White Fang Soldier Outfit for the guards. Instead they wore the infamous Slave Rags that was reported on the news yesterday. One guard decided to look the cargo hold and was surprised it was empty. The cargo that they ware supposed to deliver to the White Fang HQ, was stolen by huge margin, and nothing left on the containers except locked ones. The others, they realized that the locker rooms were empty too and with no spare clothes stored in the lockers, leaving the rest of the crew with no proper clothes at all. A seaman decides to talk to his fellow seaman on how all this have never gone noticed by the cameras.

"Hey, do you remember that viral video of a guy named Uriel Hearthfire somehow got crazy after he was stolen by a 'ghost'?"

The other seaman remembered the similar thing happens to Uriel somehow happens to them.

"Don't tell me that he's going to steal of Vytal with his semblance at all."

The other seaman shrugs.

"We don't even get a good look at the 'ghost' himself. I was way to drunk for my eyes to see."

A White Fang soldier joins in the conversation.

"I was taking a piss at the cargo hold and suddenly I was being grabbed by a seaman like you with his clothes on."

"What does he look like?"

"My back was turned to him, reducing my chance of taking a glance of his face, after that brief encounter, I was confused like you guys are.

The trio began to look for clues of this mysterious intruder, they found a shattered window on the upper deck, stolen important documents of their deal with a crime lord, and more naked guards. (he ran out of rags, so some of them are naked)

They are headed to the security room where all the CCTV data was stored there, and found a similar ragged guard with cat ears unconscious. The security data however was deleted by the intruder, leaving them in a rut.

The rest of the brave crew-members began to exit the ship, so they can find new clothes for their colleagues.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex of Apocalypse<strong>

**Wasteland Legends Part 2:** After Vault Dweller's disappearance, a new legend took his place. Unlike the Vault Dweller, he was not called by the title of Chosen One outside of his village. Instead, people called by his name Narg. With intelligence of a stereotypical tribal, no wonder that the people hates him for being dumb. While the Vault Dweller has the smarts, he was dumb as a rock. Still, it doesn't stop him from stopping the Enclave and saving his own village with the holy G.E.C.K and being a legend after all. He gotten smarter somehow after his visit on New Reno going to the church after some rumor of a tome that will make him smarter and further cement of his legend by completing side quest. The mentioned tome was a game guide of a prewar computer game called Fallout 2. He got it for free from a priest who somehow knows him from the beginning. He began to read the game guide and become smarter than his father and more skilled he is. (he read the book 50 times) He then later retires his from adventuring and becomes the mayor of New Arroyo.

**Dust:** The Dust was a useful and powerful element that was only found on Remnant and not on the other planets such as Earth. It was the reason that the humanity (also faunus people) survived at the claws of Grimm. Dust has two forms one is crystal and the other was dust. Both of these forms has elemental properties, such as red Dust are used to make explosives and blue Dust are used for cryo attacks and so on. Due to its explosive and unstable nature, it was kept in sealed vials and containers for transport.

**Weapon Technology of Remnant and Weapon Control:** Unlike Earth's weapons, the weapons in Remnant are considerably different direction in weapons development, starting their focus on melee weapons and firearms. Most weapons are designed for killing monsters in mind, which makes of the majority of weapons used by Hunters are melee weapons and not firearms. One thing to note the weapon variety is high, it's because it's perfectly legal to make your own weapons in blacksmiths and workshops or even your house, and since this is a world full of man-eating beasts almost that brought the extinction of human race, everyone can own weapons much as they like, and carry them to the public places as long as they like. The newer weapons can switch to alternate forms to adapt different combat situations, which makes them versatile, as facing hordes of Grimm and the later on, fighting terrorists with machine guns and helicopters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for first reviews by the time it was published.<strong>

**I was really getting tired of the same thing over and over, with all the crossover characters end up in a forest just near Beacon and getting enrolled at the academy for several reasons. Its like Follow the Leader mentality that most crossovers do and somehow got attention than original ones that set outside of Beacon or RWBY. Hope you like the story and have a new idea when creating a crossover of RWBY.**

**Don't forget to Rate and Review when you have time to encourage me. **


	3. Finaliy, Some Action

**Finally****, an update for much awaited chapter of Stranger of Dust **

**And if you was trying to figure out on what kind of this story is whether is a crack fic or not. Well its a story that involves naked people that our hero loves doing it and over the top violence so yeah, its a crack fic but with people that don't break the fourth wall carelessly and i want you guys to Rate and Review my story so i can get ideas from you.**

**BeiberLover69 might have noticed my very bad English grammar so i need a beta reader to correct my elementary grammar. You don't need to do it if you are not for it but still its for the best if you want this story gets more views and attract more Fallout and RWBY fans who got tired of the same story-line that everyone follows. **

**Anyway, Enjoy the story! As for the Romance well... I'll think about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Hotel<strong>

**Morning**

Caesar realized that he smelled badly. He don't even remember the last time he took a shower during his time at Big MT. He would rather drink the water in showers and bathtubs and toilets, no matter how dirty the water is, its fine to drink it as long is not irradiated or poisoned. He goes to the bathroom and undressed himself to feel the cold water touching his skin.

***few minutes later***

He was sparkling clean from his long shower, it was worth it since his Pip-Boy registered a status effect called "Spring Cleaned" which is redundant since it increases the Speech by 5 points, while his skills are on max level right now, still taking a bath makes him feel fresh though. He then checked his Data screen on his pip-boy and found that the quest logs haven't updated yet, which means he'll get more time to explore the city itself and learn how things work there.

He also forgot of his scroll which is remained unused until now. He opened and started the scroll and was presented with amber interface, the same with his pip-boy color scheme and HUD. He tapped the Internet icon and was presented with a search engine. He was not used to high-tech gadgets aside from his pip-boy which took him more time than it should. Thankfully, his pip-boy showed him on how to use a scroll proper (he did used his scroll in the last chapter but only the basics) and navigated the internet. First thing he'd was to search the news for anything useful so he can trigger quests faster than what he did home. He then later brought up his pip-boy and selected the music category, which he has upgraded his pip-boy to have personal playlist as he go. He then chose a track from his playlist.

***BGM* (Fallout New Vegas Soundtrack: Ain't That a Kick in the Head)**

He loved listening his pip-boy radio back home, brings back the memories back when he was just a simple courier and not a legendary figure that he was now.

While checking the news, he saw a headline of what he'd done last night.

'Crew of Blue Pearl ends up naked by an Unknown Assailant'

His first major handiwork was reported on the local news. The news report states this strange event are similar what happened two days ago, when a man suddenly got his clothes swapped and got angry by an unknown force. The police closely linked the event with the last one, with both parties have been snatched off their clothes without even noticing. White Fang personnel are also found at the crime scene and quickly arrested soon after.

Caesar was amazed on how information travels fast compared to Mojave Wasteland, everyone seems to have those devices for communication and this world's equivalent to his world's Pip-Boy series that was exclusive for vault dwellers only.

He also remembered about the Aura that Hunters used for combating the Grimm.

However it seems unlocking his Aura natural requires several conditions to activate. The most common way to unlock Aura was near-death experience, which he had experienced many times back home when he was still a courier back then. Since he become way too powerful, that the most dangerous creatures that the wasteland has to offer was nothing but a mere punching bags and target practice.

Since his scroll does not stop time compared to his pip-boy, he did what he like most, upgrading his things and improving it. He then began to access the crafting menu on his pip-boy and scrolls the way down to find his desired plan and selected :Pip-boy: Upgrade with Scroll. He then blacks out and letting his body do the work as he merges his two devices with extreme craftsmanship.

***few seconds later***

His pip-boy has changed greatly, the hardware was changed, from vacuum tubes to holographic touchscreen display with native resolution of 4K (wonder why he'd needed that much resolution) and sleeker compact design that put his older model pip-boy to shame with lighter yet strong materials that he found at the freighter at the docks. It has eight powerful processors and terabytes of data space for storing much more data. In short, he has powerful mini supercomputer that capable of defying the laws of physics and long range hacking that he needed badly for disabling turrets while exploring the ruins of prewar factories.

After double-checking his stuff once more, and dressed in his usual suit-scarf combination, and heads outside to feel the city life.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale City<strong>

**Morning**

***BGM* (Fallout New Vegas Soundtrack: Jingle Jangle Jingle)**

He was taking a stroll around the city like most people do aimlessly but also its strange that the roads are too empty for some reason for a capital city with no parked cars at all. He was thinking that he should get a car, so he can cover more area faster. He then found a good spot to get a car from a nearby junkyard. The junkyard was full of old cars and other vehicles beyond repairing. He then spotted a familiar blue car with bullet holes on it and inspected it. It was none other than the Vikki and Vance death car that was prominently displayed back at the Vikki and Vance Casino. He then took out his multi-tool and began repairing and restoring it back to pristine 'showroom' condition.

***much much later***

The once busted car of the infamous crime duo was restored by Caesar's impossible skills of repairing things with small amount of scrap metal and a duct tape that he saved for every occasion that presents itself in the future. Caesar renamed the newly restored car since its his car now and want a much better name than Deathcar when he was looking at it.

:Please enter your new car name:

'Legionnaire'

After setting a new name for his new car, he then refueled it with liquid dust.

Caesar was not pleased with the car's appearance, in fact he wanted to make it his own by further modifying it. He painted the car with dark red with gold trims, giving it with Legion colors. He then also added some decals of his own design and reinforced the car's plating with more scrap metal, making it more useful for cover and a getaway vehicle.

While working on his vehicle (in the middle of junkyard no less) he caught something on his right hand. It was a flyer of an upcoming combat tournament that invites all combatants of all ages with a grand prize for those who reached in the top and defeated the champion. He was also a champion of a gladiatorial combat arena on Thorn, an underground fight club that was famous for their gladiators fighting Deathclaws and other mutated creatures.

*WEEO WEEO* a police siren broke his daydreaming of being a champion of a tournament.

His Pip-boy caught a police radio chatter about a ongoing bank robbery nearby. He was tired of going low profile since he never killed anyone yet or killed a Grimm outside of city walls, its time for his first major debut with a bang, and i mean big explosions and gore. He dove Legionnaire to the crime in progress and equipped his modified Centurion Armor (imagine less junkyard look of the armor with more proper armor parts than scrap metal similar to a mod called Caesar's New Regime for New Vegas) and equipped its matching helmet. He also set hot-keys of his current load-out for faster switching.

1. Ballistic Fist

2. Ranger Sequila (Fallout 3 lets you use this hot-key number but was replaced with ammo swap which he fixed it)

3. .45 Auto Sub machine gun [Tommy Gun]

4. Stun Grenade/Flashbang

5. Xuanlong Assault Rifle

6. Battle Rifle/This Machine

7. Minigun

8. Stimpak

After done checking his load-out and loaded all firearms, he began to start his debut.

* * *

><p><strong>Bank of Vale<strong>

**Morning**

A bank robbery was in progress with 20 armed robbers wearing suits with fedoras and 25 cops surrounding their escape. The only reason that the cops were stalling was the amount of civilians were held by the robbers hostage. They were going to call a Hunter for this situation, but a speeding red car crashed towards the bank's front entrance and it deployed several stun grenades, blinding both robbers and hostages alike, then a car door opens showing an armored figure.

***BGM* (Fallout New Vegas Soundtrack: Battle of Hoover Dam)**

**Caesar's POV**

He began to activate V.A.T.S and punched a nearby disoriented robber with his Ballistic Fist, blasting him with its shotgun blast that also exploded his chest. Caesar then switched to his revolver and shot two other robbers who were recovering from the stun grenade. Both of their heads exploded as the bullets hit their mark. The other remaining robbers somehow ignored the hostages and took cover from the pillars and upturned tables, civilians however began to ran to cover as they might get shot in a crossfire by an unknown person. He then switched to his This Machine and picked off the furthest thugs without aiming down sights.

The robbers were losing more men and morale as this unknown person dressed in some ancient looking armor with cloak, tears them apart with extreme deadly force. A thug named Leeroy Jenkins along with other five machete-wielding thugs charged to him with his iconic battle cry.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" Lerroy shouted his battle cry loudly along with five other men.

Caesar admired those thugs bravely charging towards him without a second thought. He then accepted their challenge with his own blade, Gehenna a flaming rapier. He then gestured the charging thugs provoking them to attack him more. Leeroy managed to hit Caesar in the leg which he retaliates by severing the thug's head and eviscerating his beheaded body, the other remaining five thugs began to attack Caesar in the back which he activated Bullet Time along with Implant GRX which slows down the time greatly. He then switched to .45 Auto SMG and shot them with glee.

*DAKKA HAKKA DAKKA HAKKA DAKKA* the thugs danced while getting shot by barrage of .45 bullets and fell down.

The remaining thugs began to shoot him but was shot by Caesar before even pulling the trigger of their guns.

Caesar began to loot the dead bodies and cleaned up the bloody mess he caused while the slow-motion effects are over. The hostages began to peek out of their improvised cover and saw that all the robbers are dead.

***BGM END***

**Team RWBY POV**

They arrived at the scene after the reports of a bank robbery in Vale and needs assistance in helping the police from bank robbers. However, they arrived too late since the action started without them.

*DAKKA HAKKA DAKKA HAKKA DAKKA*

Loud gunshots can be heard outside of the bank with the police worried about the hostages. After the gunshots stopped, Team RWBY heads inside and confront the robbers or whats left of them.

They saw the aftermath of Caesar's work with unrecognizable dead bodies with heads blown off and a burning body with a smell of death permeated the main building. They also saw a red car with gold trims and bull decals on each sides of the car and if you look closely at the decals it was hand painted with great effort. Yang gives a thumbs up of who made the decal art and the vehicle itself, since it crashed towards the door and the car left undamaged. The team saw the armored stranger and entered combat stance on whether this guy is a threat or not. Caesar saw them and lowered his weapons to signify that he means no harm.(he could kill them all but that would be troublesome for him in the long run, especially the cat-girl he saw that wore a bow to hide her cat ears) The hostages already gone out of their cover began to thank Caesar for saving them and began to exit the bank. The remaining few hostages began to took a good look at him.

His armor resembles of ancient warriors from the old days of Remnant with red cloak, golden plate armor that shines brightly and full faced helmet with red mane on the top. He also wore a knee high battle skirt which is also red with gold trims and allows greater dregree of movement than pants.

Weiss begins to talk to the armored man first.

"Who are you or what are you?"

Caesar began to write something.

**'I'm Caesar Lanius and i'm a human being like you'**

RWBY raised their eyebrows on why Caesar never spoke aloud and instead using a note pad to talk.

Ruby questions Caesar on why he never talk.

"Um, may i ask are you mute or don't want to talk?" Ruby asked Caesar

He expected this and replies

**'Yes i'm mute after a car accident two years ago'** Caesar lied of how got his mute condition.

"Oh, sorry about that, but can you come with us at Beacon?"

**'Why?'** Caesar questioned

"Ozpin would like to know what you did at the bank robbery and wants you to meet face-to-face."

**'Just a sec.'** Caesar began to heal his wounds which barely even hurts.

**'There, and where is that Beacon place? I have a car you know.'**

"Ruby! Why do you trust him so quickly! Do you realized that he killed twenty men in gruesome ways?" Weiss lectured Ruby on Caesar.

"But Weiss, Ozpin wants to see him and he's curious about Beacon and he wants friends."

The RW in RWBY began to argue once more before Yang began to talk to Caesar.

"So, nice car?" Yang pointed at the wreaked car.

Caesar noticed the girl's hint. He began to equip his multitool and fixed his car with nothing more than duct tape and some paint.

***working sounds* **

Caesar finished his repairs of his car.

Team RWBY left their mouths hanging like they saw something impossible.

"What the hell just happened?" Yang questioned on this absurd way of fixing a busted car quickly

"I dunno, he just fixed a car with a duct tape and after that it looks brand new. There's nothing wrong with it right?" Ruby comments on Caesar's way of fixing.

"I TELL YOU WHAT IS WRONG! THE CAR WAS JUST BROKEN A SECONDS AGO AND HE JUST FIXED IT WITH A DUCT TAPE? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR A NORMAL HUMAN BEING TO DO IT! AND LOOK AT IT, THE CAR WAS JUST FINE LIKE IT WAS NEVER CRASHED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Weiss snaps out of her sanity and rants more in the background.

A brief flash of light covered the armored figure and was replaced with a man wearing a suit with a scarf covering half of his face. Caesar begins to write something.

**'Is my appearance is less intimidating?'**

"Well you look fine. The police might consider you a civilian and not a killer." Yang eased from the scary armored man that was here seconds ago. "But still, how did you do that?"

**'A magician never reveals his secrets'**

"WOW THAT WAS SO COOL! CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN?" Ruby jumps in excitement as Caesar changed instantly.

"Uh, Ruby i don't think he will do it again as his armor of his is scary."

While Weiss calmed down after ranting on how insane it was. Caesar invites the girls on his car.

**'Shall we go?'** Caesar questioned the girls

They all looked each other and nodded and entered the car, while Caesar set a route to Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Chapter<strong> (it was going to be a special chapter, but seeing this every end of the chapter makes me change it)

**Bank of Vale**

**Afternoon**

The police outside saw the hostages leaving the building and quickly aided them outside. The same squad of police officers that we last saw at the docks makes their appearance once more, and entered the building. The squad saw what is unbelievable to their eyes, piles of dead naked bodies (Caesar looted them) stacked in a pyramid. One of the officers decides to break the silence.

"Why do every time we investigate involves naked people?" The leader of the squad complained.

"I dunno, maybe this guy loves naked people." The second police officer guessed.

"Shut it Jenkins i don't want you to say any naked jokes. Got it?" The leader ordered Jenkins to shut up.

Jenkins nodded and investigated the scene.

"First, the running naked man on the streets, second a boat full of naked people and White Fang, and now, a bank of even more naked people, this time around they are dead and one of them is burning without turning to ashes. What the hell is going on?" The leader continued to rant more about a possible criminal who has an unhealthy habit of undressing people and then looting them after.

A third police officer breaks the leader's rant.

"What if the very same crime happened to be done by the same person who done the last two incidents are connected to him?" The third officer hypothesized the criminal's behavior over the past two days.

"You, what are you implying on this case?" The leader asked the third officer.

"I'm saying that this person might commit a crime tomorrow, and after all the events involves naked people you know?"

"What's next? A nightclub full of naked people?""

"Um, sir you might jinx it you know." The now named second officer Jenkins believed in superstitions and might happen tomorrow.

"I don't believe in such superstitions like you Jenkins for i'm a scientific man and can't believe such thing as luck."

The rest of the officers began cleaning up Caesar's mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex of Apocalypse<strong>

**Wasteland Legends Part 3: **The Lone Wanderer or also known as Messiah earned his place along with the other legends of the Core Region, by giving the waters of life freely, in other words free purified water for everyone in the Capital Wasteland. He also destroyed the Enclave presence in Raven Rock and Adams Air force Base causing them to be finished off by the Brotherhood of Steel after their main HQ was destroyed by their own orbital bombardment. He is also a prominent member of the Eastern chapter of Brotherhood of Steel with a rank of Paladin. After helping the people of Capital Wasteland, people began to call him as a Messiah and not by his old title The Lone Wanderer. He left soon after he helped everyone in the region and wants to go outside of Capital Wasteland with his dog Dogmeat. They were never be heard again, earning him his title once more as Lone Wanderer.

**Beacon Academy:** Beacon Academy is a prestigious school for Hunters and Huntresses learning the ways of monster-slaying and higher education when not busy slaying Grimm. The school has a large campus than most other academies around Vytal and was regarded by most people as the best place to train and study as a Hunter. The school's population are mostly teenagers and came from different parts of the world along with their reasons of why they came in the first place. The school itself is also a impregnable fortress with walls and fortifications in case of a massive Grimm invasion or in a time of war. Overall, the school also sends its students in missions such as, fetching stuff or deliveries to supporting the law enforcement as a part of their training.

**Legionnaire [Caesar's Car]:** Caesar's personal vehicle that was once a useless car in a junkyard now restored to working condition. It has armor plating and bulletproof glass and higher overall performance than your regular car. It is colored in a same way that Legion do with red and gold colors and bull decals from each sides and capable of withstanding direct explosions in all sides. The car has necessities of a modern automobile has, which further modified by Caesar by making it better in all aspects. It also includes a trunk that seems carry infinite amount things of all sizes and not weighed by it, the car trunk is indestructible which even a nuke can't destroy it, making his loot perfectly safe from destruction. He also installed a security system that only his pip-boy can activate it and none other method of carjacking such as hot-wiring or hacking with a device can even start it.

* * *

><p><strong>Power armor is over-rated and so the Rangers and their Elite Riot Gear. Many Fallout characters are seen with Advanced Tesla Power Armor or Elite Riot Gear or a Armored Vault Suit but not a single Fallout character wears Legion armor in most crossovers and fics, saying that Legion armors are useless after you've got Elite Riot Gear\Power Armor at some point. Well in my case Legion armor looks cool after you've installed Caesar's New Regime which gives Legion much proper armor and newer variants of Centurion armor and weapons, bad guys always gets the better gear right? <strong>

**Rate&Review Everyone and have a good day and don't let the Deathclaws smack your girlfriend's ass.  
><strong>


	4. Too Cool for School

**The whole thing about this story is how will the main character interact with the people of Remnant especially people from his world which there are going to be lots of Couriers and Lone Wanderers and the Vault Dweller. Things will be going funnier as it gets. This is also a Take That to all Fallout crossovers lately.**

**I've got some of the reviews lately that my story is similar with another one that is also similar in applying a video game logic on to a crossover and naked people. Well if you guys recommend it to me then I might just read it. And on how is my story is bland or characters never reacts to Caesar's antics and such, well this is my first crossover and having exaggerated reactions is somehow out-of-character in certain characters. I'll try to rewrite the earlier chapters with exaggerated reactions if you want and fixing some dialogue. And my character is somewhat more saner than the 'No Need For Halkeginian Logic' Main Character but still applies Fallout logic when needed and take advantage when he has the chance.**

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to Beacon<strong>

**Afternoon**

Caesar was driving on his car while Team RWBY chatted among selves. They tried to talk to him with small talk but he can't. (he can't write and drive at the same time you know and how does his car somehow teleported? You will never know.)

***Some time later***

Everyone disembarked the vehicle as they were in destination. Caesar begins tapping on his pip-boy for vehicle security in case someone tried to steal his car, not that the students want his car anyways but the loot stored in there.

Other students of the academy began to flock to Caesar's location as they inspected his car with bull designs on it.

Some students recognized the insignia of his car.

"Legion? Here in Remnant?" One student dressed in Elite Riot gear begins to find the owner of this vehicle.

Another one said

"I'll never know how did the Legion got their hands on a car, especially they hated technology so much."

Caesar heard those chatters of certain people who seem knows the Legion despite from they are from a different world, which means more these people came to this world the same way he do.

A Lone Wanderer questions both Couriers who are talking about Legion.

"What is Caesar's Legion?" Said by a girl who's not even older than those two. (yes, Shojo Race characters will make an appearance in this story which is my most used and favorite race in Fallout 3 and New Vegas)

Another slightly older girl who has similar features of the first girl explained about Caesar's Legion.

"Well, its like this Fuuka-chan, since you came from Capital Wasteland and never heard of Caesar's Legion back in the west. Imagine a bunch of slavers who big enough to have an army and wage war with other people and looks like Roman soldiers and has a reputation of enslaving people like the slavers you've encountered back at D.C." The girl who's also Fuuka's friend explained the Legion.

Fuuka was confused on what Caesar's Legion looks like, so she asked her friend for pictures.

"Umm, Yashima-san, do you have any pictures of what they are looked like?"

The now named Yashima fiddled her pip-boy and re-atomized some photos of Caesar's Legion atrocities. "Here, and don't come crying to me if you saw beaten up people." Yashima warned Fuuka.

Fuuka saw beaten-up slaves and people in metal armor marching in orderly formation preparing for war. She then proceeds to glomp Yashima for the horrors she saw.

***GLOMP***

"Hey! Stop that, you're choking me!" Yashima tried to free herself from Fuuka's surprise hug.

"No!"

"Uh, Caesar? You might want to talk Ozpin." Ruby reminded him of what his goal is.

Caesar nodded and follows. He didn't notice that someone is following him with stealth suit equipped.

Caesar was jogging towards the way-point until a call for help was heard, it belonged to a girl with bunny ears and was being bullied by a larger boy who keeps yanking her long bunny ears. He decides to wear his most scary power armor and use his Terrifying Presence on the bully.

***tap-tap***

Cardin turned and looked behind him and saw a large armored figure with big yellow eyes and devilish look on its head. The figure emits a terrifying presence as he look to it. The figure cracked its knuckles and appear larger and intimidating to Cardin.

Cardin don't know what to do on this armored person as electric sparks danced on Caesar's armor made him not to punch him as he might get shocked.

He then ran from Caesar's sight as fast as he could while leaving the bunny-girl alone with the scary armored figure.

Caesar then leaves the girl alone afterwards into a hidden place so people might not freak out while he's changing.

"Hey wait!" The bunny-girl tried to stop Caesar from leaving but he left soon after.

The people around the bunny-girl also saw the large armored figure running and wondered why this person helped a Faunus.

Caesar found a hidden place to change to his casual wear but he felt someone was stalking him since his pip-boy triggered a silent alarm warning him that he's being followed by someone. He then used V.A.T.S to scan the area for a possible stalker and face him. He then used his new text-to-speech function on his pip-boy to let the stalker to know that he's being spotted now.

"**I can see you, and if you continue to stalk me I have you on sight and I will shoot with my Gatling laser."** The pip-boy text-to-speech works as a figure in stealth suit appears in front of him.

The figure was a woman with the same stealth suit that Caesar got a box of it he found at Hoover Dam. It seems that her suit is somehow different as it has armor plating and skirt that makes it different from the other stealth suits and it was white with blue visor where it was yellow. (Reinforced Chinese Stealth Suit Mod for those who don't know what it looked like) The woman begins to atomize her current armor and was replaced with a young woman with long purple hair in Beacon uniform.

He pointed his pip-boy and registered the woman with the name of Yuriko.

"**You, what do you want?" **Caesar talked in his mechanical voice of his pip-boy.

"Nothing, just checking out the new guy around that people talks about. And i must say, you also came from the Mojave Wasteland i'm i right?"

**"How did you know? Not a single person recognized my armor from here, especially the students here."**

"Well its how your car looks like belonged to Legion and besides most of the people here also came from our world too"

Caesar saw two men in vault suits running around in the background.

Yuriko looked in Caesar's direction and explained.

"See, you are not alone in this world and most of them are just teenagers as students while the adults became professors in this academy."

**"I should go." **Caesar was not going to waste time talking to this girl and making Ozpin wait.

"Before you go. Don't trust Ozpin so much, i got a feeling that he's involved something bigger than you imagine."

**"Noted."**

Caesar changed to his casual wear and proceeds to the Headmaster's office on highest tower of Beacon.

**Meanwhile **

* * *

><p><strong>Roman's Hideout<strong>

**Afternoon**

Roman was not a happy man. After the Blue Pearl incident, his shipment of Dust was stolen by unknown group who can steal a huge cargo shipment of Dust that he ordered undetected. He was not pleased that the men stationed on Blue Pearl also ends up naked and several White Fang members were arrested by the police. His latest bank robbery also ended up in massive failure as the men also ended up naked too and dead. He has lots of reserves of men which stationed on Club Junior waiting for orders though.

"So boss what's the plan?" a suited thug with sunglasses and fedora asked his boss for their next plan

"Can't you see that I'm thinking on how our plans gets thwarted by an unknown person that we barely even know?" Roman pinched the bridge of his nose to emphasize his troubles.

"Good thing that Cinder never heard of this or i might get in big trouble" Roman said his thoughts aloud.

A female voice speaks to Roman

"You were saying?"

"Ah, nothing, Cinder it's just my plans don't even work every time." Roman explained.

"It is because you are incompetent leader so are your men. If you took time of training them and hiring rogue Hunters like me then all of this shouldn't happened."

"Oh sorry about that. Would you mind finding these guys are harder than you think? These guys are cheaper than rogue Hunters and they are plentiful and easier to find and recruit than a full-fledged Hunters who are still blinded by these 'heroic justice' crap."

"Anyways, let's begin phase two"

"Phase 2? You mean.!"

"Yes, That."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Caesar<strong>

**Beacon Building**

**Afternoon**

A janitor can be seen mumbling in the background being a famous hero turned into janitor for Ozpin's entertainment.

"...why do i accept a job as a janitor, i could have been a criminal who puts bombs on their pockets and blow them up but no. Ozpin had made an offer that i can't refuse and with no second thought i hastily accepted his offer. It's like a deal with a devil only that devil is a charismatic old man is better than a devil. I regret this decision of accepting it. And i wish I'll be back to Mojave Wasteland so i can continue killing stuff." A disgruntled janitor complains as he cleans the hallways of Beacon.

Caesar took notice of several students passing-by, wearing familiar armors and outfits which makes him think what happen here that the large amount of people of his world somehow transported to this new world and enrolled here.

Caesar saw a door which reads "Office" which marks his destination. He then knocks the door for confirmation.

***KNOCK***

"Come in" A gentleman's voice can be heard on the other side of the door.

***Door opens***

"Took you long enough" Ozpin greeted Caesar.

**"So, why did you want me to be here?"** Caesar asked Ozpin.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and brought up his scroll.

"You would mind me showing you this?" Ozpin showed the camera video of him killing the robbers from the bank hours ago.

Caesar watched the camera feed and saw himself killing bank robbers in cold blood.

**"So, what will this affect me?" **Caesar questions Ozpin.

"I want you to be a teacher of this academy" Ozpin bluntly declared.

Caesar realized his encounter with Yuriko and remembered something. _**"Ozpin cannot be trusted"** _

**"What will that being a teacher benefit me? You know that i can't talk normally you know?"**

"Well your combat skills proved astounding and unorthodox way of defeating human enemies. And that will benefit the students here at Beacon Academy at fighting non-Grimm targets and effectively help the law enforcement." Ozpin explained Caesar on how will being a teacher of a combat school helps.

**"Thanks but no thanks. And besides you've somehow missed something important."**

"And what is that?" Ozpin raised his eyebrows.

**:10 Intelligence: "Degree in teaching and official certificate to teach students." **Caesar countered Ozpin's attempts to enroll him so he can see him more in his territory.

Ozpin's jaws was opened and realized that most of the new enrolled students and teachers were illegal transfers and has no official records of them on Vytal.

Caesar took advantage of his confusion and raised his pip boy and selected the World Map and chose 'Hotel Vale' as his fast travel destination leaving a confused Ozpin alone.

Ozpin recovered from his confusion only to found that Caesar somehow disappeared without a trace.

"That clever guy." Ozpin clamly begins to drink his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Vale Hotel<strong>

**Evening**

Caesar fast-traveled to Vale Hotel despite being inside of a building which disables his Fast Travel on his pip-boy. He don't know why but he thanked himself that he was almost captured by a shady man who claims to be a headmaster of a prestigious academy. He learned that schools always have an ulterior motive especially schools that allows weapons for its students and enrolls dangerous people for the sake of teaching which this school might be a fortress indeed if the world itself has gone into a world war.

Sighing, Caesar saw his car besides him and thanked himself for installing an A.I that follows him in certain distance which it prevents him from 'misplacing' his car in the wilds. He then proceeds to a nearby nightclub that has large neon sign written 'Club Junior'. He wants to try all the alcoholic drinks in Vale despite him being a non-drinker back in the Mojave Wasteland, and he wants to relax and enjoy life as a normal person would.

"Password?" The bouncer of the club blocked his path and requested a password to enter.

:1000 Lein: **"Will this can be alternative to the password?"** *forks over the 1000 Lein to the Bouncer* The bouncer looks the money and moved away from Caesar to let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Club Junior<strong>

**Evening**

Caesar was surprised on how clubs are different compared to the Tops Casino, with more upbeat music and people dancing in faster pace compared to the Tops which is closest equivalent of a nightclub in his world with swing dancing and jazz music.

He then moved towards to the Barkeep sat down on the bar stool nearby and asked the Barkeep .

**"What is the best poison you've got?"**

"Well for starters you might want to start with Vale Brandy first before drinking the Atlas Breaker."

**"Why is that?" **Caesar questioned the Barkeep.

"Well from the look of it, you don't look like much like a drinker right?"

Caesar nodded at him.

"Well here's the Vale Brandy you've ordered." A bottle of Vale Brandy was in front of Caesar.

Caesar proceeds to drink the bottle in one gulp without stopping.

The Barkeep watched Caesar drinks the bottle in one go and started to pay more for the drinks.

"It's your funereal" The Barkeep warned.

***56 whole alcoholic bottles later* **

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" The bar patrons cheered Caesar as he drinks another bottle in one go without getting drunk or sign of intoxication. Apparently he was also drinking with Uriel Hearthfire besides him and was heavily intoxicated and drunk as he drinks another bottle of Vale Brandy. Uriel begins to fall down from sheer drunkenness and the patrons declared Caesar as the winner of this drinking game with bets on him with odds of 10-0 as he beaten Uriel from the drinking game without even showing a hint of drunkenness.

Uriel's reason to drink however was not ordinary problems that you seen most of the drunk people do. First he was stripped naked in the streets, second his girlfriend dumped him because of him being late from their date and shaming her peers as her boyfriend was shown in the news naked, and third his family gotten very angry and was kicked out of the house for shaming the Hearthfire family with his credit card account cancelled. So he decided to waste all of his remaining money and drink as he can.

Caesar looked to his drinking rival and recognized him. He was the very same person that he pick-pocketed and shamed back when he just first got to Vale and want funds by pick-pocketing unsuspecting people. He felt bad for ruining his life and he responsible for making his life miserable and unsympathetic to his now miserable life.

He then took Uriel's unconscious body with him and left the nightclub.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Multiple Fallout Characters are invading Remnant as we speak, and Caesar refused Ozpin's invitation to Beacon with more logical choice than you think, and Uriel, has been taken by Caesar for other reasons. and a pair of anime girls (which is also my characters in the game too) tying their best to live in the new world with loads of future characters are going to make their appearance later on. IT IS MADNESS!<br>**

**What will happen to Uriel's miserable fate as he was taken by Caesar?**

**Ozpin realized of what he'd done over the past few weeks by enrolling complete strangers from another world and has no official records of them?**

**And will Caesar finds a mercenary job before Ozpin changed his mind and wants him back?**

**Will Roman Torchwick and Cinder succeed this time with Plan B? **

**Stay Tuned on The Stranger of Dust.**


	5. Side Stories: Gary Special

**This chapter is shorter than most regular chapter, but hey you want an update right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Fall Forest<strong>

**Morning**

Forever Fall is a beautiful forest with red tree leaves that always stay red even when its not fall, hence the name Forever Fall, however that forest is also a Grimm's natural habitat and sweet tree sap that makes them even more attracted to the place. We don't want to talk about the Grimm in particular, but there is a man who's lost in the forest and his name is Gary.

"Gary? Gaarry?" Gary was confused of what he's seeing now. He was confused as he was in Vault 108 sleeping on his bed along with his fellow Gary. He was somehow transported away from the vault and his fellow Gary. Right now he's wielding a rusted lead pipe along with N99 10mm pistol and Vault 108 Jumpsuit with him.

***rustle rustle*** A nearby bush rustles nearby.

"Gary?" Gary began to point his gun on the rustling bush and waited.

The bush rustled even more and a wild Beowolf appeared.

"Haha, Gary!" Gary shouted on the Beowolf on excitement or fear as he shoots the Grimm.

**"RWAR!"** Beowolf dies from Gary's wild pistol shooting.

"Phew, Gary!" Gary congratulates himself as he killed his first Grimm.

However Gary was not so lucky as he attracted even larger Grimm.

**"Growl!"** An Ursa Major appeared in Gary's sight.

Gary realized that he was going to die if he will not run from the giant Yao Guai looking bear.

"G-aaarrryyyy!" Gary ran as fast as he could as he outrun the bear.

**Meanwhile**

RWBY once again sent on the Forever Fall as an electric anomaly was sighted in this area. Again.

Weiss begins to complain.

"Why do Ozpin always send us into Forever Fall for this kind of thing, now and then an electric anomaly was spotted on Forever Fall every two days or so and when we find the source we find a person confused on what he's doing in the first place." Weiss complained on why Ozpin always send them on Forever Falls and not JNPR or other teams for that matter.

Yang begins to talk.

"Well the last time we found someone they were both cute girls with weird hair colors so maybe we can find a hot new guy or a hunk." Yang spoke of the possibilities that someone might appear on the forest.

A shout was heard by four of them

"G-aaarrryyyy!"

Ruby spoke to her teammates.

"Did you hear that? Might be someone running from the Grimm."

They all nodded.

Blake began to track Gary using her Faunus senses.

The other humans followed Blake as she tracks Gary.

**Gary's POV**

'Gary Gary Gary GaryGary Gary!' Even in thought Gary still thinks about Gary language. But for people who don't understand Gary it translate to this 'What the fuck was that big-ass bear chasing me with a big-ass paw. I might die there you know!" Gary ran as he was being chased by a skeletal big bear while unknowingly tracked by a cat-girl.

"Garygarygarygarygary!" Gary ran faster than a Kenyan runner on steroids.

***CRACK*** A .50 caliber round shot trough the Ursa's skull.

"Are we late?" Yang as talked as she fights the Ursa with her pair of ballistic fists.

"Gary?" Gary stopped running from the bear as he watched the girls fight the giant bear.

After the girls finished the Grimm by decapitating it. They soon talked Gary after cleaning up their weapons.

Yang engaged a conversation to Gary

"Uh? Hello?"

Gary began to think on whether attack this girl and her friends but completely dismissed it as he was the most sanest of all Gary on Vault 108 yet his vocabulary is mostly 'Gary'. He begins to talk Yang.

"Gary?" Gary's first word to a non-Gary person.

The other girls behind Yang was confused on what he was going to say.

"Gary? Gary Gary... Gary!"

"Uh, I think this guy only says 'Gary' most of the time." Ruby stated the obvious.

"Thanks. Captain Obvious." Weiss deadpanned.

"Gary?" Gary questioned the girls.

"Look, we're getting nowhere from this Gary who only speaks his name because of some incident that made him only say Gary. Why don't we just take this man and be along with it. Maybe Ozpin can make do of his situation. Weiss just plainly remind her team's goal.

"Uh, Gary? Can you come with us We'll promise not to hurt you." Ruby pleaded with her puppy-dog eyes directed to Gary.

"Uh, Gary?" Gary just said well? Gary. What do Gary say most of the time?

"I'll take it as a yes."

All the girls begin to escort Gary to Beacon with a confused Gary.

***some time later***

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy<strong>

**Afternoon**

One Lone Wander whose name is Fuuka can be seen walking on school campus along with her friend Yashima who is a Courier before coming to this world. Both of them are wearing their school uniforms as they walked around since it's the end of the class and want to explore much of Beacon's large campus.

However Fuuka is going to meet a familiar person back in Capital Wasteland.

***sounds of a bullhead landing on the ground***

***bullhead doors open***

The Bullhead reveals Team RWBY and Gary being restrained by Yang of him going berserk after his first ride to an aircraft.

"GAARRYY!" Gary is shouting loudly as he was afraid of heights.

"Clam down! Jeez, this guy fears heights even he is an adult. Yang complained as she is restraining Gary with her strength.

Fuuka saw Gary somehow restrained by Yang and was trying to free himself from Yang's clutches.

"Gary-san?" Fuuka approaches Gary and talked to him. For some reason she knew about Gary at some point.

Fuuka then glomped Gary for no apparent reason or he was Fuuka's friend at some point.

"Whoa, Gary!" Gary recognized Fuuka and hug back at her.

"Uh, do you know that guy?" Yang questioned Fuuka on how she calmed Gary.

Fuuka nodded and speaks.

"Gary-san is my best friend and companion after I've left the vault for the first time and met him." Fuuka answered Yang.

Yang however raised her eyebrows on how on earth Fuuka understands Gary?

"Gary! Gary!" Gary seems to be happy with Fuuka somehow.

"Uh, not to break your reunion but Ozpin want him talked by him." Ruby once again reminded Yang's task.

"Gary?" Gary raised his eyebrows.

Fuuka begins to speak in 'Gary'

"Gary Gary GaryGary GaryGaryGary Gary." (Someone would want to talk to you Gary, and since they've brought you here. You might want to talk their leader.) Fuuka speaks in 'Gary' just to communicate him.

"Gary." (Ok you say so, then I will obey.) Gary then moved to RWBY and waited for them to lead him to Ozpin.

"Wow, just wow." Said by Ruby who are amazed with Fuuka's fluency in 'Gary'

Weiss however was speechless as she saw more insane things than that.

Blake copied Ruby's amusement as she was amazed with Fuuka's ability.

Yang was just left mouth hanging as she was seeing unbelievable thing on her life.

Yashima who somehow caught up with Fuuka begins to ask her.

"What did you do? And why Team RWBY is like they've seen a ghost or something."

Yashima questioned Fuuka.

"Nothing, Nothing at all. Just an old friend passing by and just talked to me." Fuuka lied.

"If you say so, well let's hang out at the rooftop it good in there you know?"

Yashima goes to the rooftop along with Fuuka.

RWBY however still not recovered from the insanity caused by Fuuka's ability to talk in 'Gary'.

"Gary?" (What now?) Gary questions the audience.

**Meanwhile**

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy Office<strong>

**Afternoon**

Ozpin was watching the whole thing with his scroll. Along with Glynda Goodwitch

She too watched the insanity caused by Fuuka and Gary themselves.

"I think I should drink more coffee after this."

"It's for the best if you want to regain your sanity after watching this. Even I was not immune at it."

"Still, I wonder how Fuuka managed to learn that language."

"You don't wanna know."

"Right, my sanity will get worst even more."

They both face-palmed as every time they think about Gary they face-palm as they want it to forget.

"Ah.. It's good to be young again." Ozpin relaxed as he sips his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Gary is here! And he's going to make Beacon a better place or not? Still, He's a Fallout character so he must be treated as such. Not most Fallout Fanfics include Gary most of the time and he always ends up dead before even making character of himself. Still, You wanna know how Fuuka speak in 'Gary' and able to talk a Gary without her getting clubbed by a lead pipe by Gary himself? Here's a trivia. How did Ash Ketchum talks to Pikachu like he understands him? Yet Pikachu only says "Pika? Pika!" Like that. Well it's a crack fic in other chapters so hold your sanity more and prepare for a roller-coaster of weird and strange things happening on daily basis.<strong>

**P.S I will never add Codex of Apocalypse as that will increase word count as story to exposition ratio is quite high if i add it. But still add Aftermath Chapters for the rule of funny and some back-story.**


	6. The Big Change

**You want Update? Here's an update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Vale<strong>

**Early Morning**

Uriel was having a bad hangover due to his drinking yesterday. He had the worst day since the day his clothes were gone in the middle of the street. However, Uriel is going to get freaked out that he's naked on someone's bed.

"What the hell is going on?" Uriel screamed loudly.

Unfortunately, the bed that he was sleeping on was moving slightly and he took out the blankets and saw a pretty young woman with long black hair and skinny white body who is also naked. Uriel freaks out.

"Is that what i think it is? Nonono. I don't even know that girl yet and she just sleeping besides me?" Uriel panicked more as he was besides a naked stranger.

Caesar however was sleeping, unknown to what happened to him yesterday that he was turned into a girl and not knowing Uriel's reaction to him.

Uriel's life can't get better than this with his nose bleeding directed towards the sleeping girl. He might be arrogant and racist but he's not barbaric enough to take advantage of a helpless sleeping girl. So he just standing around like a lemon while getting aroused by this girl. (Fanservice anyone?)

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**Vale Streets**

**Midnight**

Caesar was leaving the nightclub while carrying Uriel's drunken ass from the club. While stuffing Uriel in the trunk taking his clothes also, someone approached him and said. "Wololo NiNiNi Wololo Ayoyoyo Wololo" said by an old guy with a fancy staff and lots of pink Dust vials he's holding. After his chanting, he threw the pink vial on Caesar and broke into his face and after that, the old guy disappears.

Caesar was confused on why an old man begin chanting something and throwing the vial of pink dust at him expecting something to happen? Nevermind that, he was going to get some work after stuffing Uriel into his car's hammerspace since he's short on cash spending weapon parts from Alvor's shop and some goods for his residence.

He realised that finding work that involves killing is quite harder than on Earth even though he can see a couple with weapons walking around at night maybe looking some job that involves using their weapons. He then followed the armed couple to their hideout and equiped his Assassin Suit MK II and activated Stealth boy for extra measure. He also used his pipboy to move the car to the hotel's parking lot so he might not worry someone will car-jack it.

* * *

><p><strong>A Warehouse at Vale<strong>

**Midnight**

Several red-shirt-fedora goons and some White Fang soldiers with sleeveless variant of their uniform populate the warehouse that is also Roman's hideout for preparing for Plan B whatever that is.

The armed couple that Caesar was stalking on talks to Roman.

"So what's the plan?" A feminine voice talks to Roman.

"It is simple. We kill Ruby and her friends and be done with it so my plans will succeed and not be thwarted by that red riding hood once more." Roman really wants to kill Ruby and her friends, so he hired a pair of Hunters to seal the deal.

"Why are you so hell-bent on killing this Ruby person?" The same feminine voice talks to Roman.

Roman pinched his nose and explained.

"Without those meddling kids, we can start Plan B as soon as possible after those girls are dealt with maximum force." Roman then procured the pictures of Team RWBY somehow stolen from a Beacon student, and showed it the Hunters.

Both of them saw the targets and inspected them.

"So, are these are the targets the we are going to hunt? We are not cheap you know." A bored male voice talks.

"I have the money so if you bring proof of their death then i will gladly pay you both for your troubles of killing them all." Roman dismissed the Hunters.

"Give us time to prepare, and maybe we can get information while we at it." The mercenary Hunters then exits the warehouse not noticing someone is watching and listening them.

'Hmm, that Roman guy is the boss of those two, but if I join them then will cause massive chaos to the world itself, not like I want to set the world on fire again. And besides he's part of the White Fang.'

He then slipped some C4s on the unsuspecting enemy workers loading cargo on the Bullhead with crates of red Dust inside, which also cause bigger explosions which he likes.

After he's done reverse-pickpocket people with timed C4s with ten minute countdown, he then waited for the big explosion to come and watch from a far distance.

*waiting for the final countdown from a safe distance while seeing the big explosions*

*BOOM*

*RUMBLE BOOM*

Caesar watched his chaos unfolded as he brings the divine judgment to those who are evil and hurts Roman's bank account even more by hiring more redshirts.

He then lets out a maniacal laugh via his pipboy text-to-speech function.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse Ruins<strong>

**Midnight**

Roman was having another bad day again, this time one of his men exploded near the red Dust containers and caused a big chain reaction that engulfed the building that also affects the escaping Bullheads that also contained exploding men inside. He was lucky to be alive from explosion as he was away to grab some more dust from Dust Till Dawn shop that he frequents robbing it.

"Why do all worst things happen to me?" Roman questions himself on why his plans always fails.

Unknown to him, someone has his sights on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Rooftops<strong>

**Midnight**

Caesar has a clear shot on Roman Torchwick now with his head lined up with his PGM Hecate Rifle [Anti Material Rifle] sights on a very far distance from the warehouse. He then pulled the trigger, expecting Roman's guts to explode.

"Roman Torchwick was unconscious"

'What? It can't be!' Caesar shouted inwards that Roman was essential somehow in this world and it may ruin some quest lines that he might do in the future. He always wanted to kill a criminal mastermind without doing complex stuff and rather shoot him while he got a chance.

Sighing, Caesar fast-traveled to his hotel and put Uriel to his room and rested for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse Ruins<strong>

**Midnight**

Roman was standing around the ruins of the warehouse that his goons were in. He did not expect someone sniped him and survived.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train in the head." Roman walked to his hideout so he can just rest as he got a big headache now.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

**Hotel Vale**

**Morning**

Uriel was standing near newly transformed Caesar's sleeping body naked. He snaps out of it and finds some clothes on the nearby drawer which also has his clothes somehow.

Caesar was sleeping heavily until his or (now her) as pipboy alarm clock ringed.

Uriel was alarmed as he heard the alarm clock rings as he hastily dress himself to get out of this damn place.

Caesar woke up and did not noticed that his body was changed. He feels heavy on the chest part somehow, so when he looked he saw a pair of boobies hanging around on his (now her) chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Caesar screams loudly as he was freaked out by sudden change. What once a man who eradicated the Legion and brought New Vegas independence was changed by an unfamiliar girl with bright red eyes and black long hair and a perfect figure. He'd seen some wierd things in his life, but not complete genderbending complete with beautiful girl who changes the manly man in him.

He then realized that he can hear his (now feminine) voice, so he tried to talk himself on a mirror.

"H-hello?" Caesar was amazed as he can hear himself talk which once he used the text-to-speech of his pipboy before that. Speaking of that his now girly body is naked. He's immune to it somehow seeing his own naked female body for the first time, but he'd stripped lots of people, some of which are women among them, so he will not get aroused anymore.

**(Caesar will now use female pronouns from now on until he can revert this change somehow by finding that old man who did this)**

She then atomised some of her favorite clothes which is the same clothes as before with changes. It seems that the pipboy changed the outfits to fit from her size as those clothes were large and too loose for her slim body to properly wear. Some of the outfits are changed to female variants of the same outfits, most particularly the suit-scaf combo that she usually wears. What has changed was the suit was changed to blouse and the pants changes to skirt, the scarf was unchanged though. Her Centurion Armor was changed drastically, what is before was an armor of a great warrior changed to a much feminine version of the same armor.

She then wears the casual outfit and looked around at her pipboy for quest status.

**: Quest Added :**

**: Easy Come, Easy Go :**

**_'Find the way to reverse the effects of the sex-change Dust'_**

**_'Optional: Stay as this form without looking for cure'_**

It seems that the first objective was unmarked, meaning this quest involves lots of questioning random people once again. The second objective was simpler enough, let the whole thing complete its course changing her slowly while leaving her manhood away.

She somehow forgot one thing, Uriel Hearthfire was away from this hotel and freaking out while running. Caesar will never got a chance to talk to him anymore but she will meet him soon.

Caesar thought that if she has changed, then the people once she knew as the male Caesar didn't know her as it now. Also she need might rename herself once more as having a same name of a person can lead to problems later on. She then activated the console of the pipboy.

**Shownamemenu**

**: Please enter your name :**

**: Caesar :**

**: OK :**

Caesar never thought about female names now then since she became one after an old man threw something at her.

Well then, here goes nothing.

**: Please enter your name :**

**: Leseath :**

**: OK :**

'Leseath' That's sounds nicely especially everyone in Remnant seemingly have their names based on fairytales and legends somehow.

She then finished naming herself once more and heads to Lydia who somehow noticed her.

"Are you a new visitor here?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, yeah. And I have a request for you."

"Yes?"

"You happened to know a guy named Caesar right? Well I'm his sister looking for him in Vale and maybe you can ask him to transfer his ownership of his room to me, since he's leaving Vale tomorrow, and i want just to make sure that he never left anything there. Also i might be staying for a while so lend me his room OK?"

"Uh, yeah so how did you know he's living here?" Lydia questions.

"Well, I can track him with the scroll you know?" Leseath answers.

"OK. What is your name?"

"Leseath Lanius."

"Just let me do my job and... Done!"

"Thanks." Leseath leaves the hotel.

'Somehow, she looks like Caesar for some reason.' Lydia finds the resemblance of those two.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Streets<strong>

**Morning**

Leseath was heading to the Imperial Steel so she can restock crafting materials for her weapons.

Leseath enters the shop and was greeted by Alvor who was working on something.

"Heya lass, welcome to the Imperial Steel. What brings you here?" Alvor greeted.

"Uh, mister what are you doing?" Leseath asked.

"Oh? This *shows his new weapon that he's making* is my new weapons line, since everyone seems like those transforming weapons, I make them and somehow attract more customers than usual."

"May I see it?" Leseath wants to see how this weapon work.

"Uh, sure lass. Just don't break it since its my first attempt in making one." Alvor lend his sword to Leseath.

Leseath inspects the weapon.

The weapon looks like a great sword of Nordic origin with runes written on the blade.

It has also a switch that turns it into a light machine gun for ranged combat and suppression. Its blade is coated with silver to make the blade more shinier of and to make it look good. The hilt of the sword is colored in black-red with Nordic designs on it.

"Woah, lass I don't even think that you can carry that sword like it was lighter than a feather." Alvor saw Leseath trying out the new two-handed sword.

"How much for it?" Leseath asked.

"For a special discount, its 3250 Lein for you, since my regular customer stopped shopping here for some reason and you maybe will take his place."

Leseath paid the sword and asked Alvor for permission to use his forge.

"Use the forge? Well one guy used mine so maybe i can let you use it."

Leseath begins to refine her new sword, despite having a whole armory to boot, and not to mention low on funds now. Maybe using guns is louder when using it in a forest which attracts unwanted attention and Grimm.

After done upgrading some of her weapons, she inspected it.

**Excalibur** - Just sharper blade and better grip for swinging faster and hits harder than Oh Baby! The secondary mode was unchanged though.

**Dust Rifle and Dust Pistol** - Dust-based firearms also gets huge upgrades by fully utilizing its Dust ammunition by inflicting status effects from now on, and has bigger magazine capacity. Dust Rifle also gets a 6x scope for long-range shootouts. It can also switch to regular ammo or dust ammo.

**Hand Grenade [Red Dust]** - Regular Earth grenades that mixed with highly potent explosive Dust.

**Hand Grenade [Blue Dust]** - Regular Earth grenades that has mixed with blue dust for freezing enemies while dealing explosive damage.

After done inspecting the weapons, she heads out to find the cure for her sudden sex-change.

She put her pipboy up and selected Map so she can use her other weapons.

**: Pin this location? :**

**: Yes :**

The location was Vale Forests a place to try the new weapons without attracting unwanted attention especially Ozpin who has lots of connections in Vale and hidden cameras everywhere on the city, which this Ozpin has powerful connections indeed and not to be messed with.

She used her pipboy to call Legionnaire to drive towards Vale Forest.

***Loading... Loading... Loading...***

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Forest<strong>

**Afternoon**

The Vale Forest was populated with large amounts of Grimm frolicking and hunting other fellow Grimm. Hunters used this area to reduce the Grimm threat in the forest and improve their skills a bit by killing even more Grimm.

Leseath was outside of the forest, preparing herself to fight the Grimm and explore the woods for loot left by dead Hunters long ago. She then equiped the Centurion armor along with Excalibur, off to slay some Grimm.

However Beacon Academy students has gone to a field trip on Vale Forest for studying the Grimm's natural behavior and exterminating them while they are at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuuka's POV<strong>

Fuuka can be seen along with Yashima and Gary observing the Beowolf pack undetected. They all wear their combat uniforms which includes Leather Duster for Yashima and Modified School Uniform that has decent protection for Fuuka. Gary however still wears the same old vault suit and a lead pipe...

Gary kept quiet for the time, since he always say 'Gary' and it might make people insane seeing Fuuka and Gary talk each other saying only 'Gary'. Gary complied of Fuuka's request to not say anything at all, but he can't promise that.

"Fuuka, what are we supposed to do now?" Yashima asked Fukka.

"Uh, it says here after done observing them, kill them." Fukka replied

Yashima nodded and go ahead to engage a pack of Beowolves in the clearing with her katana.

***BGM* (Sword Art Online OST: Swordland)**

Fuuka however is not a physical type and more on the brains type than Yashima or Gary, she was trained with small arms though and energy weapons and medical knowledge for healing injures of her party.

Yashima charged to the Beowolf and decapitated it before howling for help. She then switched the katana's gun transform button for a shotgun and promptly blasted the remaining creatures for good measure.

***CHANG SKH SKH CHANG SKH SKH***

Fuuka did engaged several Beowolves on a distance with her DKS-501 sniper rifle and activating V.A.T.S for quicker dispatch of enemies.

***CHAGOOM CHAGOOM CHAGOOM***

Three Beowolves was head-shotted by Fuuka's superior marksmanship.

Gary however just did what he's best at doing. Shooting stuff until they die.

Other teams also engaged their share of Grimm for the sake of reducing their numbers while they can before its time.

Glynda sighs while watching the students deal with Grimm with her scroll.

* * *

><p><strong>CaesarLeseath POV**

Its seems that she was not alone since she can hear several gunfire around the forest, and somehow several Grimm comes towards her running away from something.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MEATBAG!" Said by a man who has a chainsaw on his hand wearing a Raider Painspike Armor chasing the fleeing Grimm. He didn't notice a person standing in front of the running Grimm. What she did was quicker than eyes can see.

Leseath drew Excaliber and activated V.A.T.S to dismember the fleeing Grimm.

It was about six of Beowolves and two Ursa. She then stabbed the first one with her big sword and do an upper slash on the stabbed Grimm killing it with guts spilled off. The raider-looking man stopped from what he was doing and watched Leseath kills the remaining Grimm.

Leseath saw the man and frowns.

"What are you doing? Fight!" Leseath gets the attention of the man.

"Huh? Oh. KILL! KILL! KILL! *chainsaw revving* DIE MEATBAGS!" The raider attacks the two Ursa with his chainsaw. He struck his chainsaw into the chest of the Ursa and activated the chainsaw to deal more damage to the Grimm. The gruesome sight of an Ursa marked the bloodlust of the berserked raider who somehow didn't attack Leseath for some reason.

Leseath activated the secondary mode and switched to a heavy machine gun that can pound the skull-masks of Beowolves has. She smiled in a psychotic way that she wants to kill badly.

***THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP***

The gunshots of her machine gun brings music to her ears as she slaughtered the remaining Grimm without even getting closer to her.

Raider-man finished the last remaining Ursa with his chainsaw-kick.

***music pause***

She then switched it to sword mode for looking good to herself.

The raider however saw Leseath coming towards him.

"Listen, I don't know where you came from but if you stay here then others will not be forgiving to talk to you. To put it bluntly, you are no longer on Earth or in the wastelands.

The raider's berserker rage was over and calmed down a bit.

"Huh? Not Earth? Creatures plenty to kill, Ookbak is not satisfied, want to kill more."

The now named Ookbak wants to kill some Grimm with his chainsaw.

"You are dumb aren't you? The Grimm are stronger than you think. You can't face them alone with your chainsaw and even so no one will gonna help you with that look on you."

Ookbak was trying to comprehend the girl's speech as his INT is 4, meaning he's a bit dumber than most people in the wastelands and somehow likes to kill something with his chainsaw.

However, Fuuka's party saw them while searching to help their fellow students in the forest, and saw Leseath and Ookbak readied his chainsaw and Leseath tensed at the sight of Hunters, which she was trying to avoid as Caesar.

"Um, Hello?" Fuuka tried to friendly to Leseath and Ookbak.

Two of the members of Fuuka's party arrived.

"Gary?" Gary saw two new people with other man wearing a spiky outfit.

"Who are those two, doesn't look like from here especially that man with a chainsaw who wears Fiend clothing." Yashima saw another person besides Ookbak "And who's this?"

Leseath might run away with Ookbak with her escaping Fuuka, but she might chase them following them to her car.

"Ookbak. They are not enemy, you put that chainsaw away from them." Leseath ordered Ookbak to stand down.

"Ookey." Ookbak lowered his chainsaw.

"Um, are you students of Beacon Academy?" Fuuka questioned.

"Fuuka, they don't look like one of our people and they just appeared out of nowhere especialy that chainsaw guy who came from the same Earth like we do."

Gary stood silent watching them talk as they think about those two.

***music start***

*CAW CAW* A Nevermore flies nearby and shoots giant feathers and interrupted the group.

"Giant birds? What's next Dragons?" Leseath begins to use her bigger guns this time as this Grimm braced for another attack run. She then atomised Gatling Laser shoots the giant bird with extreme firepower.

***Lots of PEWS***

It seems that this particular Nevermore took more damage than it should be. The Nevermore dive-bombs towards Fuuka.

Leseath thought a plan that involves riding the giant bird and cutting its neck with her photon blade/light saber. She waited for the Nevermore to get near Fuuka and jumped at the bird and rode it while the bird tires to shake off Leseath.

She attacked the bird with multitude of light saber slashes at the neck, effectively decapitating it. However she has a one problem, she was in high altitude which is lethal if she falls. She then tried use the headless bird to glide towards Fuuka.

"Heads up!" Leseath steered the bird towards Fuuka and crash landed at a rock nearby, all the students who are busy killing off Grimm saw a giant Nevermore crashed nearby. Glynda leads the remaining students towards the crash site.

The students started murmuring who crashed a Nevermore.

"Woah, I've never seen a Nevermore closeup before."

"Look at its neck, its cut off."

"Who did that?"

Team RWBY and JNPR investigates the crash site for survivors if any.

Leseath was having a headache from crashing a high-speed headless bird.

When the smoke clears it reveals a female figure who wore armor like Pyrrha with the same color scheme, only brighter and more armored than Pyrrha.

"Who's that?"

"Did she did that?"

"That's so AWESOME!"

Both teams RWBY and JNPR goes to Leseath.

"Ow, I will never EVER to ride a Nevermore again unless I have a parachute." Leseath shouted.

"You did this?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yeah is it obvious?" Leseath recognized Ruby and her team along with other team.

'Crap.' Leseath cursed inwards for being unreceptive and allows herself to be captured by Ruby once again.

She then used a flashbang and smoke grenade to escape the mass people and go far away from Ruby as she will ask her to come at Beacon again and talk to Ozpin, which is quite difficult to refuse his offers but her charisma outranks Ozpin's, but still difficult if careless.

"See ya!" Leseath used the flashbang to escape Beacon students and find a safe place to fast-travel to the hotel once more.

"Hey wait!" Ruby tried to stop Leseath but blinded by flashbangs along with other people including Glynda and Ozpin.

'That was close." Leseath escaped the Beacon students and heads towards to the forest deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>Ookbak's POV<strong>

**Vale Forest**

**Afternoon**

Weird people come in droves. Ookbak is scared since they are all armed and look like they can fight him head to head. Since Ookbak is an unsociable person due to his low INT stat, he ran away from the weird people in colorful costumes, ignoring him as they are focused on Leseath and the big bird.

'Me, no want taken by weird people. Me want to be free!' As Ookbak ventures into the forest never to be heard again.

* * *

><p><strong>Leseath POV<strong>

**Deep Vale Forest**

**Evening**

'Hah, Hah, Hah, Well, it seems I got lost into a forest. What a luck, I'm supposed to be lucky! Not attracting kids armed to the teeth and take on the Enclave if they want to. But also been watched by their headmaster as I showed my skill riding a giant bird and decapitating it in mid-air and crash landed safely. I wonder if I can change back to Caesar will I do it? But i can talk, which is the best feeling in my whole lifetime! Not to mention I look pretty wearing this outfit. Oh what I'm I thinking, have I gotten perverted after i changed to Leseath? I must find that old man who made me into this.' As Leseath can't seem to fast travel in the woods somehow, she then set up camp in one of the larger trees in the forest.

Who knows that the Grimm might attack her at sleep? She then atomised a camp set and attached to the branches of a nearby large tree that is tall enough for the Grimm not to attack her. She then rested for a night.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Chapter<strong>

Leseath ran away from Beacon students as they were blinded by flashbangs left by her and thick smoke covering her tracks as she go deeper into the forest.

Yang however was angry what Leseath did.

"What's the big problem with her? Is she refusing help from us?" Yang angrily speaks.

"Why she won't make friends with us?" Ruby started to cry.

Yang saw Ruby cry and tried to comfort her by giving her a box of cookies.

"Hey, Ruby I got a box of cookies!" Yang pullet out a box of cookies from her cleavage. Ruby had a complete 180 turn of emotions as she grabs the box and ate the box including the box itself.

Nora somehow amazed by Yang's magic trick pulling stuff on her cleavage.

All other people surrounding RWBY saw Ruby ate a whole box of cookies.

"Is she normal?" A student asked Yang.

"Oh, Her? Well she's fine as long you gave her cookies even she is depressed."

The same student who asked Yang scratched his head.

"Children! We must return to Beacon at once since we are finished our field trip." Glynda lead the students to the Bullheads for returning to Beacon and ask Ozpin who was that mysterious girl in red.

However Gary seems to tensed as he was going to a helicopter again. He raged.

"Garrrrryyyyyyyyy!" Gary hates helicopters and airships for no particular reason.

Fuuka tried to calm Gary by giving him knock out drops. It worked as Gary fell down.

"That was ingenious of you Fuuka." Yashima praised Fuuka.

"N-no need to compliment me."

"Well who's going to carry Gary?"

They both looked each other and sigh as they will do the lifting of Gary to the Bullhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest Chapter I've made in the span of two days non stop.<strong>

**For people on why I've changed Caesar's gender with a pink vial of Dust is because its funnier that way and more badass as a female centurion and more loudmouth than before that she can speak now and easier to mold some character into her than having a mute person do stuff. And besides its uncommon or rare to have a main female character in most fallout crackfics. And I'll change that.**

**And besides, Crackfics are unpredictable sometimes, so get over it.**

**Rate and Review guys, and i might use your reviews to put on the story-line and motivates me as lots of reviews means more people are going to read it.**


	7. Operation Lambda

**I think this fic has become more active than the other fics of Fallout X RWBY crossovers don't you think?**

**This is a side-quest which means will not affect the canon in any way. Leseath avoids Ozpin for a reason and that is advancing the story quickly which locks some quest that she didn't finished or even heard of it yet. Still, Interacting Canon cast will somehow advances the plot somehow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Vale Forest<strong>

**Early Morning**

Caesar was having a dream about an old guy who made him into a girl, that also he can talk too while in that form, then he goes into a forest meeting Team RWBY once again while fighting a giant bird while riding it and decapitating it with a photon sword/lightsaber and using its now headless body to glide towards the ground crashing down on a rock and lost consciousness.

While it was the recap of the previous chapter with a twist, Leseath woke up from the dream and still in female form.

'That's hell of a dream' Leseath muttered.

Leseath fully awake from the dream and goes out of her tent. She was still in the tallest tree in this part of this forest to prevent from being eaten by wandering Grimm and escape the Beacon academy students who somehow want to search her and take her to Beacon for questioning. She sighs as she can't use fast-travel here somehow and since her pipboy has a map function and a compass, she can't return as she gone far to the woods and maybe she can find an ancient ruins deep into the woods for loot and knowledge of the history of Remnant's past and maybe a chance to find the cure so she can turn back to Caesar.

Packing all the equipment and storing it on the pipboy. Leseath heads out deeper in the forest for ancient ruins.

A wild Beowolf pack has appeared!

Leseath sighs and drew her weapons.

'Its time to use my other weapons I guess.' Leseath dual wielded two Dust Pistols and fired at the annoying pack, with rounds fired from it explodes as it hits the Grimm with shots lined up in the head where are the skull-mask are. After she had her fill of killing monsters, she then moved deeper in the forest. She also wondered how on earth she can dual-wield weapons somehow?

It seems that the forest has become more tropical the deeper she goes. She met some Grimm which are push-over for her since she got lots of Armor piercing rounds for her guns and are powerful enough to blast a fist-sized hole in their skull-mask present to all Grimm. She was about to leave the forest as there are no points of interest or anything that mattered. But she eyed something from a distance, it seems a drone was patrolling the area looking for intruders to deter and keep the Grimm at bay from what it was protecting. Leseath was now interested in the forest now as she has a new quest to complete.

**: Quest Added :**

**: Welcome to the Jungle :**

_**Pending - 'Follow the sentry drone undetected to its resupply destination'**_

Well, that was simple enough, just equip the sneaky suit and activate the stealth boy and you are good to go. She then followed the sentry drone of unknown make to its lair. The drone passed several checkpoints which guarded by While Fang soldiers, looking for intruders and early warning in case of an attack.

The drone stopped to refuel and rearm its weapons in the supply truck in the checkpoint. The drone finished its resupply and resumes its patrol routes.

**_Completed - 'Follow the sentry drone undetected to its resupply destination'_**

**_Pending - 'Find the White Fang base.'_**

Leseath moved towards to the guardhouse undetected.

Several guards begin their chatter.

"Fang 1 to Fang 2, all clear over."

"No hostile or Grimm in sight, over.

"What are we guarding here anyway?"

"I dunno, maybe some secret weapon to help our cause greatly against the Hunters."

The guards chatted endlessly as they have nothing better to do. Leseath eavesdropped the guards for exact location of the base.

A supply truck stopped at the checkpoint for inspection. Leseath enters the truck while the guards do inspections for any hidden spies. She was invisible due to stealthboy's effects.

"All clear. No hidden cargo in sight." A guard greenlighted the truck to pass the checkpoint.

'I wonder what are they hiding there?' Leseath thought about secret weapons in the base.

* * *

><p><strong>White Fang Base<strong>

**Morning**

White Fang Forest Base is a heavily fortified base with newly deployed AK-200 androids with markings of White Fang and a stolen Paladin battle-walker parked in the hangar. The guards at the base are more armored and well-armed than their outpost brethren which makes the base even harder to attack if anyone tried to capture the base.

However this base also holds secret reasearch facility underneath the base. No one knew the underground base by many soldiers guarding the base on topside but also restricted to few trusted people and assigned guards there. The truck stopped and continues unloading cargo for replicating the Paladin battle-walker and supplies the men in the base with rations and supplies.

Leseath got out of the truck as soon as it stopped moving as she was not taking chances killing all personnel in the base. The androids are harder to get past of them due to its thermal vision present to all newer androids models which negates the stealth field, which only affects human targets than machines which they have sensory equipment installed. However, a certain perk somehow negates the android's advanced sensory equipment as Leseath modified her pipboy to emit certain wavelength to scramble nearby robots and androids. (Computer Wiz and Robotics Expert perks.)

Leseath's pipboy updated as she was inside the walled base.

_**Completed - 'Find the White Fang base.'**_

_**Pending - 'Find a way deeper into the base.'**_

Leseath saw waypoints of her compass which leads her to mission goals. Since her old disguise won't work on this place since they used different uniform for guarding a high-priority base. She then sneaked in the base, while avoiding robots along the way. She then saw a high-ranking officer which she followed him towards the barracks.

**Meanwhile**

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Base<strong>

**Unspecified Time**

The underground base is being guarded by androids than human guards, since androids has better tracking equipment and won't get tired of their shifts than regular guards which they only manned the security rooms in each sectors and doing maintainance on the guard units and machinery there. One room has high security clearance required to enter and contains much more dangerous secrets in that room.

The android guards patrol the area 24/7 non-stop except for maintenance and calibration of android's targeting systems.

Several scientists did several experiments from weapons production for their soldiers to enhancing the current android army that was being used for bolstering their numbers in case of human personal ran out and guarding places that normal human being can't survive. The underground base is also small since wasted corridors are waste of time for scientist to move back and forth which tires them it also has multiple paths to make the base less time-consuming for the workers and less time for responding emergencies.

They also made a super soldier which has skills of a veteran Hunter with all weapons perfected by uploading combat results to the clone's brain with sophisticated computer technology and tweaked its DNA for good traits that the clone might use later on. The clone also has bio modifications and cybernetic implants installed into the clone, making it more deadlier than it should be. The clone was being stored in the deeper levels of the facility as it might regain consciousness and break free from its chambers, or someone might free the clone on its chambers. The lettering of the clone's vat was LAMBDA-01 the first of its kind and the only one, as bio engineering took more funds than it should be and with other funds directed to Dust infusion and mecha production, the project was only limited to one person but very powerful if controlled and brainwashed by White Fang.

The clone's appearance is being blocked by blue opaque reinforced glass and covered in metal windows for secrecy. And was being surrounded by high-tech computers for activating the vat and security cameras.

* * *

><p><strong>Leseath's POV<strong>

**White Fang Base**

**Afternoon**

She was inside the barracks and killed the officer by backstabbing him with an iron dagger that she created back at Alvor's forge as Caesar. It seems the barracks is also empty as its occupants were nowhere to be found. She then looted the officer and hid his body into the largest locker and wrapped the body in thick sheets as he will smell later on, and looted the locker and footlockers of soldiers belongings emptying every locked and unlocked containers which includes junk which she just made a mess by littering every junk item she finds.

After done looting the barracks. Leseath equips the Reinforced White Fang Officer Outfit and the pipboy registered the outfit disguise. It won't fool the androids and perceptive guards as they scan every scrolls that the guards carry as long they are near them. She then modifies her pipboy by installing fake ID for doors and scanners that require scroll-scanning doors that she might encounter, she can hack it though but will take time and skill to open a high-tech door.

The officer has key item which leads her to underground base, which the secret weapon might be there waiting to be used by Leseath as she wants destructive weapons that are more powerful than the Fat Man. What she didn't know was the weapon itself was a bioenginnered human being that is powerful enough for her to consider as a challenge.

She then exited the barracks and moved to the underground entrance which is guarded by even more combat androids and turrets which they scan every person that goes near by it.

Since her pipboy transmits passive scrambling signal which affects robots by large degree as it affects the CPU of the robot as she gets near of it making less effective later on.

She proceeds to disable all the robots guarding the underground entrance of the base with Pulse grenades and hacks the security cameras that might be near.

***BZZZT***

***THUD***

The robots went down as the EMP severely disabled their systems and can't go on. Leseath looted the disabled androids for weapons and power sources but instead of Microfusion Cells or Energy Cells the power source of the robots made by Atlas was dust-powered ones. After disposing the robots away from the entrance, she used her pip-scroll to activate the elevator for clearance and identification.

**"Please scan your scroll for identification."** The elevator asked.

*Leseath detacted her pip-scroll and put the device at the scanner.*

**"Scanning... Access granted. Welcome to the underground levels Major Autumn."**

The elevator descends to the underground base and Leseath will know the secret of the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Base<strong>

**Unspecified Time**

***BGM* (Deus Ex Soundtrack: Majestic 12)**

Leseath's pip-scroll updated its quest and reviews it.

**_Completed - 'Find a way deeper into the base.'_**

_**Pending - 'Find the secret weapon and retrive it for yourself'**_

_**Optional - 'Obtain any weapon documents you may find around the base.'**_

The elevator stopped and opened to find several patrols of androids guarding the entrance, the androids ignored her as she walks in the hallways. Leseath must follow the waypoint of her pip-scroll to find the secret weapon. She then saw the map of the underground facility that shows the base in detailed interactive three-dimensional hologram. She then located the computer room where are the digital information stored the and find the main computer. She proceeds use her pip-scroll to hack the main computer of the facility with ease.

***insert a hacking mini game here* (It could be anything, just imagine a hacking sequence of Deus Ex:Human Revolution if you have no idea)**

Done. The hacking was successful as the results of hacking reveals more information on deeper levels reserved for higher ranked officers and scientists. It shows several options for her to select the information she needed from the computer.

**Please select your option**

**'Project Lambda'**

**'Mass Production of Paladin Battle-Walker'**

**'Weapon Research and Development'**

**'Human Dust Experiments'**

**'New Weapon Plan Concepts'**

Five options displayed in the terminal with information about its category.

'Hmm, Weapon plans? This might be a good idea to know how weapons work here and upgrade my existing ones.' Leseath selected the fifth option. It showed this.

**Several blueprints of weapons with different shapes and their alternate modes. It seems that these weapons are meant to be used by Hunters not ordinary grunts it seems. There is also a note saying about the new weapons will be used by main White Fang soldiers if they've managed to mass-produce it with large quantities. It showed another one but this time its for regular soldiers with modifications to standard Dust guns and red machetes that can somehow cut trough steel.**

'Ok. And another one.' Leseath selected the fourth option.

**Dust Experiments Latest Entry**

**It seems that infusing Dust in large amounts on people particularly with locked Aura will cause a massive reaction to it. Effects include.**

**Bust of power depending on what element of Dust used.**

**Subject will experience heavy fatigue after the effects lasted.**

**Subject will exhibit extreme psychological changes, especially less mentally stable persons.**

**Able to manipulate and use Dust powers.**

**Gain resistances to certain elemental attacks depending on what type of Dust used.**

**Improved physical limits and temporarily overcharges Aura.**

**And lastly. Combat effectiveness increased to the point that an average soldier can take on a Hunter if he's competent enough or skilled.**

**We've also have finished samples at the lab for production on other labs. Please note that this substance is not tested on human subjects yet, unless you want to try out for yourself that is. Also the name of the substance is DustX which will be the next combat stimulant for our grunts out there. USE IT AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**The info also shows colored pictures of said stimulants in different colors.**

Since the pip-scroll slows time by greater degree when using computers or lock picking.

Leseath has all the time she needs to empty the data banks for information, she has ignored two other options since it's just extra exposition for her to waste time on. She then selected the Project Lambda.

**'Project Lambda'**

**LEVEL OMEGA CLEARANCE REQUIRED!**

**Warning! Project Lambda is a top-secret information and you might be punished severely if you mention it outside of the facility or the base itself!**

**Do you want to continue?**

**Yes**

**No**

Leseath selected 'Yes'

The computer showed a scanner for her pip-scroll to scan from. Since Autumn's clearance is Beta, she hacked to Autumn's data and changed the clearance level to Omega. Thank for her godly skill in computers and science!

She then showed the scroll to the scanner and it scans her pip-scroll.

**'Scanning... Scanning... Scanning... Data downloaded.'** The pip-scroll downloads the data and Leseath has the necessary clearance for entering Lambda's Chamber. The data the she receives from the computer was a special password for using the special computer in the chamber where all the information about the secret weapon stored there. It is also unhackable for some reason and its was the only isolated computer in this base to prevent long range hacking.

**_Completed - 'Obtain any weapon documents you may find around the base.'_**

But first, let's go to the security room and kill the guards there, since cameras are in this room anyway and androids makes escaping harder if she was compromised and alarms are noisy and makes soldiers cut her route to escape.

She was behind of the security room with twelve men inside, all them are on a break or something. It seems that they are watching a drama of a Faunus girl in love with a human boy. The men in the room somehow cried like babies and hugged each other to comfort them as the time when humans and Faunus can coexist and without a fight too.

Even they've joined a terrorist organization, they are still normal people with normal lives with them joining the White Fang marks them as 'bad guys' automatically. She pounders for a while thinking of all the people she's killed back on Earth, both men and women even children because they are annoying brats that they deserved capital punishment for being annoying. For starters, it was Caesar who killed them all not Leseath which technicality she did it but not on this form which hit-men of both sides started hunting Caesar everywhere even in sleep! But not Leseath since they don't recognize her and how could hit-men from another world can even track her here and knows her, let even able to go here? After her internal fight on which killing them or sparing them debates her mind, she made her decision. She will knock them out and strip them naked and put them in compromising positions that will make a yaoi fangirl bleed her nose and faints from sheer gayness that the knocked out soldiers did and wake up in embarrassment and still looking each other naked and asked each other for spare clothes to change since she was also apparently trolling people as Caesar back on Earth with stripping the whole Vegas just for the joy of it.

She snigger and somehow made her horny and blushed thinking about naked men and women? Leseath shakes her head and said inwardly 'Bad Leseath! Bad!' She then thinks about the big changes has happened after changing to Leseath and other subtle changes that she didn't quite noticed yet.

'OK, just calm down and do your job as a courier for fucks sake! Wait. I'm not even a courier now, so now I'm just a perverted girl who loves stripping people naked and leaving them in embarrassing positions while unconscious.' Leseath as she continues to fight herself in the mind. apparently, time slows down when she was spacing out like that few minutes ago when she can knock them and strip them naked as usual and go to the next objective is.

***insert fighting music here*** **(Sorry. I don't own many BGMs at the moment, so find your own. Deus Ex has combat music for its tracks though)**

'Here I go!' Leseath activated the Bullet Time and quickly kicked the door open and punched the first guy in the face, knocking him out instantly. One man proceeds to sound the alarm but it was too late. She just drop-kicked the alarm guy and was knocked out. Four other guards drew their weapons but stopped as their leader told them to as they will damage the expensive equipment in the room. Instead they've gone to the old fisticuffs and charged at Leseath who countered it with several kung-fu moves that makes Bruce Lee proud for her perfect execution at the goons. Other smarter goons got their improvised clubs an attacked Leseath, which she moves in blur as she was in Bullet Time and was dodged by her swiftly.

Three goons were knocked out as they were countered by Leseath. A loud voice shouted belonging to a goon.

"JUST LET US HIT YOU DAMNIT!" One goon frustrated for not hitting Leseath clearly as she dodged more and knocked the frustrated goon back. Leseath then changes to Stealth Suit MK II while in combat as she fights more alive goons with blurs of blue raced towards the eyes of the remaining goons. "She's too fast!" Two cowardly goons tried to escaped Leseath's path of destruction but knocked out both by a roundhouse kick. One last goon who might be the leader of those men stands and prepares to fight as Leseath closes in. The leader goon was knocked out as soon as she hits his chest and not the head. "Ugh." He gargles.

***music end***

As soon the fight stopped, her AP ran out of using the Bullet Time function during the fight. She then looted the defeated guards along with their clothes and weapons but also a password for the security terminal. She then activated the security terminal.

**Username: WhiteFang**

**Password: WhiteFang**

'That's the worst security ever on this base or the White Fang itself.' Leseath face-palmed herself for easily predictable passwords of a security terminal of all things! She then disabled the alarms and deactivated the droids inside the underground base as the scientists are too lazy to go out of their labs anyway, she also unlocked the hangar that contains the giant mech so she can use it later to raise chaos while using that awesome robot. She began stuffing people in closets and lockers to reduce detection and make the place look deserted. After she's finished, she heads to the laboratory that has the samples of the DustX chem at. She then switched to the Reinforced White Fang Officer Outfit to fool the scientist giving it to her.

***backtracking later***

She then entered the Medical Laboratory and was greeted by a scientist named Vance "Oh? You've come for the DustX? Take any samples of it. Just don't drop it OK? Those things are concentrated liquid Dust that are explosive in nature." Vance then returns to work along with other scientists. Leseath saw colored vials which means they are meant to be drunk and not injected like most other chems do. She then activated the box of DustX and aquired several DustX of different colors.

'Now, where was I? Lambda." She then followed the way-point to the chamber's door which is reinforced door by the way, and swiped her pip-scroll into the scanner and the door opened revealing a dark room.

* * *

><p><strong>That ending hangs you? Well. I was going to have Caesar\Leseath to fight Lambda as a boss fight or something. but my other mind says that he\she will just activate the pod that contains Lambda and make Lambda as his\her companion\slave or something since Lambda is a super soldier in the making and he\she will teach Lambda of how being a human is great than a weapon thing or something that was done long ago. Still you guys have three choices to move the story for the first time. Will Caesar\Leseath fights Lambda as a epic boss fight? or just activate the pod that Lambda was in and befriend and make Lambda as his\her companion? Or Caesar\Leseath will fight Lambda and when he\she defeated Lambda they will become friends? YOU DECIDE!<strong>

**Here is the short yet detailed of choices of the plot important stuff**

**1. Fight i**n a epic boss** Lambda and let her die?**

**2. Free Lambda and befriend her and teach Lambda on how to being a human while fighting White Fang and avoiding the main cast?**

**3. Fight Lambda first in a epic boss fight and spare Lambda from being a failure and befriends her and teaches on how being a human?  
><strong>

**About a Question about the NCR\Legion Kill-squads. They won't attack Leseath since they don't know her or anything and besides how on earth that those kill-squads ends up on Remnant for no reason at all? They were also eradicated before the story even starts since the robot army of New Vegas vanquished them all both NCR and Legion presence around New Vegas. They won't bother Caesar\Leseath anymore. And also you want silent Caesar back? Or remain as loudmouth Leseath? The Default will be Leseath fighting Lambda if not suggested.**


	8. The Lost Chapter

**This is how it should be before Caesar switched genders by an old man.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Hotel<strong>

**Morning**

Uriel was having a very bad hangover since yesterday. He drank about 49 bottles of Vale Brandy before getting drunk and somehow woke up in someone's room.

'Where I'm I?' Uriel found himself on a bed that was not his.

Caesar was listening to his pipboy telepathic radio, when he saw Uriel woke up.

"**Greetings and salutations. If you are wondering why you are here is because you're drunk yesterday and the barkeeper asked me to remove you from his workplace since you might disturb all the patrons there." **Caesar told Uriel on why he's here.

'Uh, thanks?'

Uriel noticed Caesar's outfit somehow similar to his.

Caesar forgot that his current clothes was Uriel's..

"Um, is that my clothes?"

'**Crap' **Caesar was in a trouble since he forgot to change to his other outfit which is a cowboy duster.

'**This might sting a bit' **Caesar drew his tranquilizer pistol and activated V.A.T.S to stop him from interrogating him for clothing choices.

Uriel did not notice Caesar shooting him with a tranquilizer pistol. He then falls down unconscious for about 12 hours.

'**That was close, now I'll need to find some work so I can stop making people miserable. Preferably missions that involves killing people or creatures so I can try out my new weapons and activate my Aura somehow.'**

Caesar asked Lydia for a job that involves hunting Grimm.

"Grimm? Why do you want to fight Grimm?" Lydia asked Caesar why he wants to go hunting Grimm.

"**I'm a bit short on cash and hunting Grimm is a high paying job."**

Caesar was right, hunting Grimm infested areas pays more than regular non-Hunter jobs. Lydia then asked Caesar that he's sure about this.

"Are you sure? You might die you know?" Lydia worries.

"**Do you think that Grimm might stop me from destroying them? I'm much more powerful and skilled than Hunters who do this job regularly, and besides my weapons are getting rusty from not being used." **

Caesar then used his pipboy to change to his armor.

Lydia was intimidated of Caesar's sudden change as he was now wearing a scary looking armor that looks like an ancient armor from the ages lost.

Caesar then asked Lydia again.

"**Now, do I look like who can win a battle and survive, not to mention fight hordes of Grimm without help?"** Caesar used little of Terrifying Presence on Lydia.

Lydia however complied to Caesar and closed her eyes for when Caesar hits her.

Caesar was going overboard as he was harassing a young woman who just does her job as a receptionist. He may be not a gentleman since his upbringing from the Mojave Wasteland where chivalry was just a bullet on the head, but his actions will affect him in the future. He then changed to his casual clothes and apologized to Lydia.

Lydia then opened her eyes and saw Caesar in regular clothing and apologizes too.

They both apologized and Caesar goes out in the hotel finding some damn mercenary work.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale City Streets<strong>

**Morning**

A random pedestrian passed Caesar and said "You might try mercenary work? It might suit you." He then goes on his merry way as Caesar was confused why he just said it on a stranger.

If he wants to find work in a middle of a city, then he might got no chance to get work since he has no documents and paperwork for that kind of thing, Life was so simpler back on Earth.

He then entered Legionnaire and drove to an outer town, where the Grimm attacks are common now and then.

***DRIVING LOADING SCREEN* **

He arrived in Wales a small village with no walls at all. The village was known for their sweet tree sap which they refine it as a sweet drink. However, the refining process of the sap causes the nearby Grimm to go berserk due to its sweet smell and taste which Grimm likes it. Hunters were often deployed there to prevent future Grimm attacks and the destruction of the village.

Caesar then locked his vehicle and goes to the town hall for quests and some side missions as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Wales Town Hall<strong>

**Afternoon**

Mayor Browning was having a bad day since the Grimm attacked another sap refinery outside of the village. If it continues then the village will have no money at all to hire the Hunters for protecting the village.

Caesar arrived to the mayor's hall and asked the mayor.

"**I'm looking for some work" **Caesar just bluntly asked the mayor for job.

The mayor sighs.

"Well there is a place that you'll need to exterminate of Grimm at the refinery just outside of town." Browning then showed the map of the place, which Caesar accepts.

**: Quest added:**

**: Grimm Extermination:**

'_Kill all the Grimm in the Refinery.'_

'_Head back to the Mayor for reward'_

'**That sounds easy enough' **Caesar then goes to the mission location.

***some minutes later***

* * *

><p><strong>The Refinery<strong>

**Afternoon**

Caesar's pipboy shows 30 Grimm patrolling the area. It seems that the Grimm liked tree saps as they are seen snorting and licking the droplets of the sap itself.

Caesar equipped his modified Minigun and T-51b Power Armor. He then prepares to fight as he goes near the refinery.

***revving of mini-gun's barrel***

An Ursa pack heard the mechanical spinning of Mini-gun's barrel as they saw a human wearing a power armor in front of them and foolishly charged at Caesar. The Ursa pack was been shot mercilessly as he sweeps the attacking Grimm horde with loud machinegun fire.

***BRRRR BRRRR BRRRR BRRR BRRRR BRRRRRR BRRRR***

As Caesar lay waste of Ursa pack, more of them came and attacked Caesar.

**"MORE! BRING MORE OF YOUR FRIENDS FOR YOUR DOOM!" **Caesar taunted the attacking Grimm even more and charged at him with no second thoughts.

***BRRRR BRRRR BRRRR BRRR BRRRR BRRRRRR BRRRR* **As more Grimm getting slaughtered by Caesar's minigun the remaining Grimm flees from Caesar's presence.

**'That was short. I might expect something bigger than that. Oh well, back to the mayor for reward.'** Caesar returns to the town and enters the Town Hall. He then changed to his usual suit-scarf outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>Wales Town Hall<strong>

**Afternoon**

Caesar returns to the Town Hall and saw the mayor talking two people wearing outfits that somehow looks like they are not civilians talking about taxes or something. They looked like Hunters from what they are holding weapons.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE TOOK THE JOB?" A loud male voice boomed.

"I tell you, a guy who somehow looking for work came in and he said looking for Grimm extermination jobs and i gave him. He's supposed to be here right now." Browning replied to the loud man.

"Well, better that man come here and talk!"

"..." The companion of the first man stood silently.

Caesar entered the room and talked the mayor ignoring the two Hunters as he spoke.

**'Here. This is the proof of Grimm Extermination at the refinery.'** Caesar showed pictures of his messy execution of Grimm. Browning saw it and gave him money and some reputation points as well.

**: Quest Completed:**

**: Grimm Extermination:**

'_Kill all the Grimm in the Refinery.'_

'_Head back to the Mayor for reward'_

"HEY!" The loud man spoke to Caesar who somehow ignored him.

Caesar ignored the loud man and leaves the Town Hall so he can get more jobs but stopped by the same loud man.

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Caesar was annoyed by this persistent man and faced him. He then replied to the man.

**"What do you want. If you have no business of me, then leave" **Caesar then punched the annoying man in the face and knocks out the man in process. The other Hunter stares Caesar watching his every move. Caesar noticed the other Hunter who is somehow very silent like him during his first day on Remnant. The female Hunter speaks to Caesar.

"Thanks. That guy is very noisy when I come with him saying he's a famous Hunter or something. May I come with you? You might need a hand and seeing that you killed Grimm in the quickest way would make me want to join you for your quest." The female Hunter gestured Caesar to shake hands.

**"Do you have any ulterior motives lady? Because the last time someone betrayed me I tied him up in a cross full of ravens who will peck him endlessly." **Caesar have to make sure that this person will not betray him since having a complete stranger join him up is suspicious.

"Ah. You have trust issues? Well that can't be helped, but I assure you that I'm not a traitor like that man you mentioned. And besides you'll need help in the future jobs right?" The female Hunter still held her hands in front of Caesar hoping for him to shake her hands.

Caesar then saw the name of the person he's talking to. It seems her name is 'Wendy' from what his pipboy displayed.

"So? Introductions? I'm Wendy June and you are?" The now named Wendy asked Caesar his name.

**"Caesar Lanius" **Caesar wasted no time for introductions and heads towards to his car so he can leave this place now. Wendy followed him also.

"Hey, Wait!" Wendy catches up to Caesar and talked to him.

**'Right. She's my follower on this world. I hope you are not dumb like the rest of them, blocking bullets as I tried to shoot my target.'** Caesar face-palmed for forgetting his follower and enters the car along with Wendy. Wendy asked Caesar what is their destination.

**"We are going to Mountain Glenn." **Caesar replied.

"That place? Don't tell me you'll kill all the Grimm there." Wendy asked Caesar on how crazy of his plans are.

**"Don't worry if thirty of those Grimm would not stop me, how about a whole city of them with full destruction involved."** Caesar bragged and wants to blow something out without anyone stopping him from doing it.

Wendy however sat silently as Caesar heads to Mountain Glenn and prepares for city-wide destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the Lost chapter which involves Caesar instead of Leseath of being the main character and more of action than stealth, which means Caesar will unleash his full arsenal in Mountain Glenn as that city was abandoned and full of Grimm which he likes doing massive destruction of the Grimm. I might do several spin-offs of TSOD later on with different character perspectives rather than Caesar or Leseath. <strong>


	9. Side Stories: Remnant's Ronin

**I realized that this story gets less Fallout as this story goes. So here's another less popular and almost forgotten Fallout character. Toshiro Kago!**

**And also completely unrelated note. When pronouncing RWBY it is supposed to be 'Ruby' right? Well for me it's 'raw-by, for me somehow and even I learned to pronounce it correctly, it still registered 'raw-by' instead of 'ruby' in my brain somehow. Let me know if I'm not the only one who's troubled with such a small thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest<strong>

**Midnight**

The moonlight of Remnant is a beautiful sight to see with its bright yet cracked moon that hovers ominously at the skies of Remnant. However one person was lost in a forest full of man-eating monsters that plagues the land of Remnant for many generations. Toshiro Kago was a samurai of the Oda clan before was abducted by aliens at Mothership Zeta which is destroyed by Lone Wanderer's rag tag crew of people from various timelines. He was not expecting that he was on his homeland Japan since he saw a different moon compared to his own. He was utterly confused as why he's on a different world after he used the portal to Earth and somehow ends up in Remnant?

As a former samurai, he unsheathed his blade and prepared for hostile wildlife he may encounter in the ominous forest while walking alone with his own guidance following him. He continued to wander aimlessly as he travels on the dark. He then saw stone structures that indicate a nearby village or a city that he can find help to return to his homeland. Unfortunately a pack of Beowolves saw him and attacked.

Toshiro prepared for this kind of attacks since he served Oda Nobunaga with his life. He then faced the Beowolves and shouted at the enemy.

"You die dark creatures of the underworld!" Toshiro charged the incoming pack, with his sword drawn. He then waited the enemy to attack first and counter attacked the first Beowolf, its arms were decapitated as Toshiro lands another strike to the head, striking it as he killed the first Beowolf and he then stabbed it in the heart ending its life.

Other Beowolves continued to attack Toshiro as they don't want to lose to a human. Toshiro however attacked the second Beowolf while dodging its attacks and counter attacked the enemy by slashing its legs, leaving it legless at it tried to claw Toshiro.

Two healthy Beowolves attacked at the same time to overpower Toshiro as he was distracted attacking the legless Beowolf, but failed as Toshiro knew that tactic a long time since he was in front lines along with other warriors fighting in huge numbers where you can't even recognize when engaging melee combat with other warriors as they were covered in blood and guts spilled from their enemies. Toshiro prepares for a big slash to decapitate both monsters and finish the battle quickly before he exhaust himself from fighting for too long. He sheathed his blade as he was assuming Iaijutsu stance for quick yet deadly one strike for those two.

As the remaining two Beowolves got near Toshiro, he quickly unsheathed his blade and slashed both Grimm with their guts ripped of by his blade and dismembered the torso of both Grimm.

"Hmmph. They don't mean against me." Toshiro taunted the dead Beowolves and proceeds to the ruins.

However, Emerald Forest is being monitored by Beacon Academy's surveillance cameras and captured footage of Toshiro killing Grimm with skilled hands. Ozpin reviewed the footage and looked closer to Toshiro's movements.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy Headmaster's office<strong>

**Midnight**

"So, a warrior from the East. He might be a good student with his proficiency of his blade, but it seems that he speak foreign language, that does not seem sound like from here. Well then, time to send RWBY to retrieve another stray." As Ozpin watches Toshiro enters the ruins, he took a sip of coffee and looked at the mirror, showing bright moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

**Emerald Forest**

**Midnight**

'Strange, It doesn't looked like from Japan or any ruins I know. Which means I'm not here on my homeland as I can see the moon was cracked and my world's moon was whole, not cracked. Still, I must go to the nearest village and find help.'

Toshiro wanders around the ancient ruins of Emerald Forest and saw a cliff on a ruin. He can climb it, but his armor makes it harder to climb cliffs and he can't leave his armor behind, since there might be more of demons lurking about. He then moved away from the ruins since he's not interested in old ruins. He's a warrior not an archaeologist.

He somehow found a collapsed cave with drawings on it. He then inspected it for it might warn him something dangerous as drawings with stick men with spears fighting a giant scorpion might indicate that this cave is dangerous. The cave was caved in which means he can't go there and instead, find more ways to get out of this forest while avoiding combat if necessary.

**Meanwhile**

**RWBY POV**

Team RWBY has been assigned another stray retrieval mission, this time on Emerald Forest. Weiss complains.

"Why do Ozpin send us to this mission again?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby answered Weiss's question.

"You know the drill, person got lost in forest and surveillance cameras spotted that person, person got attacked by Grimm and somehow won, RWBY tracks that person, RWBY rescues person and brings that person to Ozpin, Ozpin enrolls that person as a student/teacher of Beacon, and person just do their lives like it was never happened. So you get it Weiss?"

"Yes, Yes, I get it, but why there are too many people pops out of nowhere? In the middle of a forest no less. It's like something is or someone is leading them here to Remnant." Weiss explained the whole thing of people appearing in the middle of the forest.

Blake just kept quiet as she tracks Toshiro in the forest with her Faunus senses.

Yang saw dismembered Beowolves lying around.

"Uh, Blake? You better check this." Yang called Blake.

Blake came over to see Toshiro's work.

"It seems our target is a swordsman from what I believe from slash marks and decapitations. It seems there are no gun wounds on it, which means this person is different from what we picked up in the last few days which most of them use firearms than melee weapons." Blake inspected the area for more clues in finding Toshiro.

"So, we have a warrior to find in the forest full of Grimm that don't use firearms. Great. It will be harder to find that person as guns make noises but swords don't which take us more time to find, and too sleepy that since Ozpin ordered us to find a one person when we can do it tomorrow morning!" Weiss complained more and stomps the ground as she was angry of Ozpin sending them to find another person in the forest.

The other team members agrees to Weiss as they can't seem to rest for the night and sleepy too.

"Ugh! Just appear already you mystery person! So we can sleep already!" Weiss shouted at the sky, hoping Toshiro might hear it.

**Toshro's POV**

Toshiro sets up camp in the safer part of the forest with no Grimm lurking about in this area, waiting to eat him asleep, since climbing a tall cliff can be tiring. He heard a loud angry scream from Weiss as she was tired from looking around the forest with no lead other than killed Beowolf pack that Toshiro killed earlier. He soon goes to the source of the voice and hid inside of nearby bush just near of RWBY but not enough to fool Blake's enhanced senses.

***twitch twitch*** Blake's cat ears began to twitch as she registered a new sound.

"Hold on, I think he's here." Blake sensed Toshiro in the bush hiding.

"Finaliy, he came." Weiss was relived of this mission took sooner than expected.

Ruby began to call Toshiro Kago hiding from the woods.

"Uh, if you can here me please come out, we won't hurt you and maybe we can help." Ruby pleaded the hidden samurai.

'They speak English? I don't speak English since my time to the metalcraft when I was awaken. I don't think I learned some of their words.' Toshiro began to find suitable English phrases even he didn't understand what it means. He then goes out in the bush and saw four color-themed girls with various weapons.

**(Note: Toshiro speaks Japanese in this scene.)**

"You are here to help? Thank the God *bows* Where are your village, take me to your leader." Toshiro speaks to RWBY which they don't understand Japanese despite of them saying 'Banzai' when they are happy or something.

"Uh, what is this guy saying?" Ruby can't seem to understand him so she asked her other teammates.

"Is he from Ren's homeland? He looks like the part with the samurai armor." Yang observed Toshiro for awhile.

Toshiro is getting nervious even he was a trained samurai, the girls looked well armed with the red girl wielding a giant scythe which can cut him to half if he's not careful.

All of RWBY team members looked each other and thought a great plan to bring him here to Beacon.

"Simple, Yang will knock out this guy and bring him to Ozpin then we are done." Yang nodded and proceeds to knock out Toshro while he's distracted by Ruby's antics. 'This will sting a bit' Yang punched the samurai and fell down.

"That's was easy. Now let's bring this guy to Ozpin and maybe he can explain this."

They called a medical Bullhead to transport Toshiro to Beacon as well RWBY so they can sleep during the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Hospital<strong>

**Morning**

Fuuka was called by Ozpin for a special request, it seems that he need her for something at the hospital which Toshiro rested. Two other people follows her as well.

"Gary?" (What did that old man say?) Gary asked Fuuka.

"Well whatever that is it might be important for her." Yashima answered Gary even she don't understand him slightest.

They all entered Toshiro's room and saw a rustic man with his armor next to him. He has also his katana laying on top of his armor. Fuuka and Yashima and this is their first time they saw a living samurai with authentic katana and armor from Warring states period. Yashima begins to look at Toshiro's equipment.

"So this is what Ozpin trying to tell us? Well its not their fault that he can't speak English since he came from ancient times."

"Let's wait for him to wake up."

"Gary?" (Why wait?)

"Gary." (Let's not disturb his sleep) Fuuka answered Gary.

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes and saw white ceiling and wore Patient Gown and unarmed. He then quickly rose from the bed and assumed defensive stance.

**(Fuuka and Yashima and Toshiro speaks Japanese in this scene so visualize them speaking it and sounding anime-ish or similar.)**

Toshiro lifts his guard up and saw two girls with weird hair colors and a dirty man with a blue suit. He then speaks on the two girls.

"Who are you? And why did you bring me here? Are you trying to probe me? You are out of luck if that what's coming to ya. I'll fight you head on!" Toshiro eyed his equipment beside from the girls. He then waited for them to attack as usual.

"No! We are not your enemy! We are here to help you." Fuuka tried to calm Toshiro and Yashima drew her sword just in case Toshiro might got out of hand.

Toshiro calmed down as he heard Fuuka speaks Japanese albit more modern than his Japanese which he haven't heard speak one in a long time during his time on Mothership Zeta where everyone speaks English and he can't understand a single word.

"Sorry, *kneels down and bows*" Toshiro apologizes.

'Wow, he's really from the past.' Yashima was stunned by this man's arcahic way of apologizing.

Yashima shethes her sword since Toshiro calmed down and not tensed.

Gary however just stands around doing nothing.

"So, samurai-san, what's your name?" Fuuka asked Toshiro.

"My name is Kago Toshiro. Please take care of me." Toshro said his name in reverse order **(He's Japanese right?)**

Fuuka and Yashima said their names in return.

"I'm Fuuka Sora and this is Yashima Ritsuko and this man is Gary who can talk nothing but 'Gary' so please be kind to him." Fuuka and Yashima bows to finishe intruducing themselves.

"So, what we gonna do?" Asked Yashima.

"Let's bring him to Ozpin and tell him he's one of us lost in this world." Fuuka answered.

"Let me equip my armor and my sword first." Toshiro gathered his equipment and equipped them even he was on a safe area. He then followed Fuuka's party leading him to Ozpin who can answer his question of this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Headmaster Tower<strong>

**Morning**

"So, you are saying that this man came from the same world as you?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, and he came from an ancient times before the fires of apocalypse are yet to spark ." Fuuka answered.

Ozpin looked at Toshiro in the eyes and talked to him.

"Since you can't speak our language, you will be assigned to newly formed Team FYGT (Fight) as her team member to learn how things work on Remnant and maybe find a purpose in life as you said earlier you have no master to serve right now." Yashima translated his words for Toshiro and nodded and thanked him and bowed.

"Good, now I've assigned you to a new larger dorm since your former dorm is small, so pack up you belongings and go to your new room as a team" Team FYGT leaves the tower and heads to the cafeteria since they are hungry from all the talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Cafeteria<strong>

**Morning**

Team RWBY and Team JNPR chatted among selves

"You girls need some sleep, what happened?" Jaune asked Team RWBY.

"Oh, nothing much, just another stray retrieval mission on the night that is all." Ruby replied in a sleepy tone.

"Someone got lost into woods again?" He asked.

"It seems this time a warrior that matches the description of eastern warriors of long past with appeared instead of the usual people in blue pajamas." Weiss replied.

"Didn't we get too many enrolls lately at this semester?" Phyrra asked.

"Yeah, and on top of that, this person can't speak our language that made it harder to retrieve him in the first place."

They continued to talk about the latest stray in the woods which Ozpin sent RWBY to investigate.

Several nameless students saw Toshiro and began to talk themselves.

"Look at the guy!"

"Is he a warrior or something?"

"What's with his getup? You know this is a school right?"

"A samurai? Here in Beacon?"

Some other students in vault suits and assorted costumes from Fallout series began to look at Toshiro and gasped.

"How on earth Toshiro Kago ended up in Remnant? He can't even speak English and now he's with other people?" A vault-man saw team FYGT chatting and eating.

"I know right? Do Fuuka and Yashima and maybe Gary understand Japanese or Chinese?" Another man dressed up in a Chinese Commando Jumpsuit talked his fellow teammate.

"This get weirder every time when those girls get along each other. Do you even hear Fuuka speaks Gary at Gary?" The same guy in Riot Gear speaks

"The what?" The vault-suit man asked

"She speaks this man who says 'Gary' all the time with 'Gary' does it make it strange and weird?" The armored man replied.

"Are we really not the only ones here?" He questions the armored man.

"It would be surprising if the Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel ended up here and continues to fight in this new world and add NCR and Legion into this world." The Chinese man speaks

"Let's not wish for that." The vault-suit man shrugs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, reintroducing Toshiro Kago from Fallout 3 Mothership Zeta is such a pain since he never had any character development especially he can't even speak English and somehow the pipboy didn't have Japanese module for translating the subtitles which also begs me to differ. How did Lone Wanderer and Courier understand Chinese training manuals in the first place? Do pipboys have a translator program for Chinese and somehow able to read those manuals without having a headache reading a completely different alphabet? Lone Wanderer might got his education in the vault which also includes Chinese in their curriculum but Courier? How did he learn Chinese after he got his pipboy from Doc Mitchell?<strong>

**You decide on what theory on how these protagonist can understand Chinese but not Japanese.**


	10. The Great Escape

**Now on with the main chapters, sorry to disappoint you on how I can't continue on the previous Lost Chapter as I was transitioning from writing this story from tablet to PC, as writing on keyboard is faster than typing on a touchscreen. If you are tired of waiting and want some brutalizing, I suggest you may read my other crossover; Doom DXD if you want some action and quicker updates as I work on it faster compared to TSOD, so don't leave and lose faith on me as I'm working on two stories at a time. I'm not good with non-combat dialogue than combat ones though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lambda's Chamber<strong>

**Unspecified Time**

The door opens revealing a dark large room with computers lighting around the place. It seems the room is empty for some reason as there was no human activity or someone works there. Leseath knew this kind of situations always have a surprise or anything unexpected as large rooms are bad omen to her. She then saw a pod where Lambda is with a marking of an orange lambda symbol that's quite different as there are no White Fang markings on it. She began to approach the terminal that controls the pod's operations and activated it. The terminal displays a message that seems to be urgent.

**'PROJECT LAMBDA'**

_If you are reading this then you might be our last hope as the White Fang killed all of the Resistance personnel who worked on Lambda as they want to use Lambda for their evil uses. Please free my work that I've done in the last eighteen years only to be taken by White Fang and forgotten as everyone was executed around the base. I've made sure that no White Fang goes here and activate Lambda for their cause since the terminal here only accepts human users than Faunus which they are plenty of and no human works for them except the infamous Roman Torchwick who don't even know this base existed. Don't worry about Lambda since we've made her obedient on the first person she sees to protect from. Hurry before the White Fang knows you there and take our work for their lost cause. On the behalf of the Resistance we'll give you full access of this terminal as long you keep her safe. Also don't go looking for us as we go in our separate ways now as we forgot our bloody past back on Earth._

**Dr. Gordon Freeman**

**Lead Scientist**

The message also contains notes of Lambda as they made her during the past years. She then uploaded to her pip-scroll for future reading. The terminal shows another option which reads 'Project Info' which she clicked on it.

**'PROJECT INFO'**

_Lambda is a vat-grown human since making an super-android is costly and inefficient as they are machines that don't adapt like humans do. They also can't seem use Aura as they are inorganic machines that have only preprogrammed personality that imitates humans with perfect score on Turing test that makes them passable on human society. They are also susceptible to Electro Magnetic Pulse like most machines do which they didn't have on this world as they depend on Dust rather than nuclear technology which we perfected on our world. However what separates them is the usage of Aura and being a real human, which androids lack. Aura works in mysterious ways as they enhance its user many ways that even high-spec machines won't able to beat a skilled Hunter in a fair fight; we proposed to start Project Lambda. Gordon suggested it as he was the leader of the project and was interested in defeating Atlas kingdom in biotechnology as they focused in production of robotics. Lambda has minimum cybernetic implants in order to make her Aura more effective but she's still dangerous as we enhanced her to be a super-soldier in defeating Atlas when the time comes as peace won't last any more as the White Fang continues rallying more members to their cause._

**Dr. Ravenholm Gilbert**

**Project Supervisor**

Leseath reads on more information that somehow related on Red Forest group that made Lambda and the base itself. Most of its data of Red Forest were hastily deleted as they don't want anyone finding their location that easily as White Fang were after them. She then found an option that says 'Start Lambda Activation' at the screen, she then activated and the chamber alarms as the pod slowly doing its job to free Lambda. For some reason, it triggered a whole base alarm, alerting every White Fang soldiers and the scientists.

'Oh, forgot to lock the door. There goes the element of surprise.' Leseath sighs.

Vance came in along with other scientists with some reactivated droids.

"My god what are you doing?" A scientist gasps as he saw the unlocking of Lambda.

Vance began to talk Leseath.

"You... You did it don't you? Gordon knew that someone will free Lambda as we tried to deny her from White Fang as we pretended she didn't exist, but you did it."

Leseath looked around and saw dozens of scientists and guard droids at the entrance.

She began to talk.

"So, what are you doing here? You want to kill me for freeing someone?"

Vance shook his head and gave Leseath a pair of red crowbars that somehow has an orange lambda logo on it.

"So? What's this? What are these crowbars do?"

"Her weapon, Gordon prefers crowbars since he's more proficient with it and has utility uses like prying doors and breaking crates, and maybe he can do the same with her." Vance replied.

"So, this Gordon knew how to fight despite being a scientist with a crowbar?" Leseath answered.

One scientist breaks their conversation.

"Uh, we got less time here, the White Fang are coming sooner as we expect, the droids might hold them off but we are still at disadvantage here."

Leseath however used her pip-scroll to drop most of the things she looted earlier from the soldiers and gave the unarmed scientists with her spare gear taken from them.

"Here, take these. I don't need it anymore but you guys need it." All of the scientists nodded and took everything and equipped all of the dropped gear.

"Thank you for helping us, but may I ask, where you keeping all of those stuff you carry?" Vance questions Leseath on where she got all the loot.

"It's a long explanation but we have no time for that as the White Fang are coming to get us! Everyone, create barricades so we can have an advantage here since this room has only one way from here." Leseath ordered the scientists to make barricades for impending attack.

Vance however pressed something on the terminal and opened a secret door at the wall.

"You take Lambda; we'll hold them off here as we retake the base from them. Gordon trained us for this kind of situations, so leave us." Vance loaded his gun along with other scientists and some androids as well.

"If you say so, but get out of here alive if you can." Leseath saw the pod was opening.

The pod containing Lambda opens with smoke coming out of it and a naked female opened her brown eyes for the first time. She has dark orange hair with fringes on front and rather slim body from her time inside the tube without physical activities during her life.

"So is she friendly?" Leseath asked Vance.

"Well, she is friendly but she is confused right now as she woke up from her long sleep in there so you'll have to convince her to come with you." Vance replied.

"So, is she a robot or something? Like one of those monotone people who has little or no personality at all?"

"Good thing you asked. She's no robot but a fully living human being that was created for warfare originally, she's not like most cold people who says one sentence at a time and Gordon interacted her to make her a bit more human-friendly and not cold. Go on, talk to her."

"Well, here goes nothing." Leseath goes to Lambda.

**Lambda's First person POV**

Dark, Darkness was the only thing I can see during my time here, it seems that I've been kept for so long without human interaction since Gordon left. I wonder what happened to him and this place. When suddenly someone freed me from this dark place and I began to wake from my endless slumber.

The water around my pod began to drain its contents and the screens opened, freeing me from this dark place that I've living from all my life. I gasped as I breathe my lungs outside from the pod.

I began to look around the area around me. It seems this place has more people in the room along with unfamiliar scientists and a girl who's somehow ordering them to barricade this place. The girl saw me and gave me a pair of crowbars and some clothes.

"Here, Gordon wants you to have these and also you might want to get dressed don't want you going around naked." The girl continued ordering some people to prepare from something.

"W-who are you?" I asked

"Name's Leseath and I am your caretaker since I've already activated this to free you. And this Gordon Freeman entrusted you to me don't know why but living inside in that thing makes to little bit strange. Do you have another name besides Lambda? If you want I'll rename you." Leseath replied.

"No, I'll stick with Lambda since it's my name originally."

"I respect your decision but will you get dressed already?"

"I don't know how to put this. Please help me Leseath."

Leseath nodded and began to fiddle something on her device or was it? Suddenly I began seeing myself in long sleeved white armor with baggy pants and combat boots. Leseath began to say something.

"Look, if you know how to fight then they are coming and we need to escape this facility. You were born with combat skills with it don't you?"

I nodded and equipped myself with a pair of crowbars and swung a few times to get used to its weight, then a pressed a button on it and switched into a pair of submachine guns.

'Nice.' I began to switch it into crowbar from and attached it in the back ends and turned into a double ended crowbar-staff which I liked.

Leseath looked awed of my weapon's transformations. I wonder what made her amazed. She began to talk to me after getting used on my weapons.

"Look, we'll need to get out of here alive. Don't worry about the scientists, they've got our backs and we'll go forward straight to the exit, got it?"

I nodded and followed her to the secret door leaving the scientists behind.

**Leseath Third Person POV**

**White Fang Base**

**Night**

Leseath and Lambda goes in the secret exit of the chambers leading somewhere around the base. Outside they've saw an inactive Paladin battle-walker parked nearby the exit that was being manned by a White Fang pilot. Leseath shot him before he entered the machine which also alerted nearby soldiers and returns fire at her. Lambda began to switch into SMG mode and gave suppressing fire at the soldiers. Leseath got the hint and then moves quickly at the inactive walker in Bullet Time evading stray bullets as she moved towards the cockpit.

"Sweet mother of robots, let's tango terrorist bitches!" Leseath closed the cockpit and started the walker.

The pip-scroll displayed an instruction manual to help her how to operate this machine. She then caused a massive chaos around the base, contradicting her promise earlier.

"Screw being a pacifist, I've got a big robot to play with." She then used the mini-rockets of the battle suit, destroying enemies around it and causing massive collateral damage around the base. She activated the smokescreen and used the battle suit's infrared vision to kill the soldiers guarding the exit.

She grins and used the battle suit's twin auto-cannons to decimate every single White Fang in the area.

***THUMP CHAGGA THUMP***

***BOOM***

Screams of soldiers can be heard as the mecha destroys them all. Lambda finished the rest of the retreating soldiers by mowing them down with her submachine guns and moved quickly to Leseath to support her.

"Let's get out of here! Let the scientists clean up this mess and follow me to the exit. We'll need to lose the heat first." Leseath ordered Lambda to follow her which she complies and mounted her battle walker, and moved towards to the forest with White Fang chasing them deeper in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>No author's notes at the time, other than the shorter chapter than usual 3000-4000k. Sorry if you are expecting bigger update, but I will make it bigger in the next chapter in a week.<strong>


	11. The Past and the Future

**The Stranger of Dust VIII**

**Got on a very-long break of writing fanficton and overcome my laziness as my willpower prevails greatly on my mind. This might take awhile as I was thinking about long chapters or short ones for my future chapters for you to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale: Highways<strong>

**Night**

Leseath was disappointed that she never brings that battle walker back on the base into the streets as people might freak out seeing an armed giant robot running around and with White Fang markings on it. She parked it on her improvised shack that made in seconds, containing it and made a marker on it so it was easier to get and fast-travel to get her giant robot. She was driving with Lambda sat next to her and with the car radio hooked up on her pip-scroll playing her favorite tunes on the wastelands.

**BGM: (Insert a 1950's or a 1940's song, preferably songs that was featured in Fallout series or some Jazz)**

Lambda was staring at the roads of cars with her sleepy eyes as she never slept during the long ride to Vale. She was made into a weapon by a bunch of scientists and has few social conversations with them, preferring them to work and not talking to her. She was never to be considered as human by the eyes of the scientists but will Leseath consider her one?

Leseath would want to fast-travel on the hotel, but would it be more memorable if she drives towards it. And besides, she uses much fast-travel most of the time and never encountered any random encounters along the way and also this will give Lambda on experience of the outside world for who knows where how long she's kept long on that tube and never got outside.

"What a lovely night on Remnant, much better than the skies of New Vegas." Leseath drives towards the highways faster than those cars driving alongside her.

"HEY! MIND THE SPEED LIMIT HERE LADY!" An angry truck driver shouted at Leseath.

Leseath glared at the angry truck driver and grins.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING A FAST AND COOL CAR IF YOU NEVER DRIVE FASTER PAST THE SPEED LIMIT?" Leseath shouted back.

She overtakes the angry truck driver who's pissed off right now.

Lambda was sleeping during the ride which she ignores everything for a while.

"COMING TROUGH, PLEASE EXCUSE US AS WE ARE BEING CHASED BY A ROBOT!" A familiar voice belonging to a girl shouted.

***STOMP, STOMP, STOMP,* **A Paladin ran towards the highway chasing the girl and crushing few cars on the way.

"WHOA! NOW'S THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?" Leseath was shocked and avoided the giant rampaging robot crushing everything on its path.

Lambda however continued sleeping despite of the commotion was happening outside.

'You are a heavy sleeper, Lambda.'

The rampaging robot fired missiles at the retreating girls, which also caused collateral damage by blowing up several innocent cars along the way. Leseath maneuvered the car to avoid extra damage and not blowing it up.

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

'I'm a professional driver.' Leseath bragged to no one in particular. She stopped the vehicle in the highway with sleeping Lambda inside and heads to the girls fighting that robot and watched the battle.

**BGM SWITCH: (Insert combat music here)**

The girls stopped on the middle of the street with vehicles avoiding them and the robot. They began to fight the battle-walker with their respective weapons and charged towards it with Ruby leading them and doing tactical maneuvers to beat the battle-walker. They fought the giant robot with Leseath watching them do extreme maneuvers that somehow looks amazing for her yet to them is just common occurrence.

'I've seen stranger shit than this.' Leseath watched the battle quickly unfolding. Ruby however saw Leseath and asked her to help.

"Um, are you going to watch or just stand here?" Ruby asked Leseath.

"Huh? You mean that giant robot that almost killed me with its missiles while I'm trying to avoid it as I'm going home?" Leseath sarcastically replied.

Ruby nodded.

'I've fought and piloted one so I have no choice but to advance the main plot with me, so much for side quests.' Leseath quickly reached out the Red Glare micro-rocket launcher and activated VATS and targeted on the limbs to prevent from using its weapons and fired a barrage of rockets at the offending battle-walker which damages its subsystems. Ruby and her team watched in shock as she fired array of rockets which exploded the robot's hull and destroyed it.

"Wow, that's so cool, I wanna have her weapon!" Ruby jumps excitedly as she saw Leseath's rocket launcher.

"Who is this person?" Blake asked.

"Why is that girl is sounds familiar?" Yang questioned.

***BOOM* **The Paladin explodes and left an unharmed Roman standing.

Lambda was startled by the explosion and woke up. She saw Leseath and four other girls with heavy smoke coming from the destroyed robot. She moved to Leseath and drew her crowbars as she was seeing four armed girls and she was about to attack them. Leseath saw Lambda and stopped her from attacking people out of nowhere.

"STOP, LAMBDA THEY ARE NOT BAD PEOPLE! DON'T ATTACK THEM!" Leseath shouted at Lambda who obeyed her orders and stands down. Ruby and her teammates saw this new person and asked Leseath about this new person that was about to attack them.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"My partner, she's a little bit aggressive and jumpy right now though but I'm sure she'll manage." Leseath replied.

"Hello? Forgetting someone?" Roman Torchwick spoke to everyone's surprise.

"Look!" Ruby pointed at the smoke which reveals Roman Torchwick with his cane pointed at them. He didn't notice Leseath and Lambda or the red car though as he was busy taunting RWBY and Yang who is in berserk mode right now and she really want to punch that bastard. Yang attacks Roman which been blocked by a new girl who is somehow Roman's bodyguard or something with an umbrella. Yang recoiled from the attack and braced for another one at Roman who even didn't try to dodge her attack.

***SOUNDS OF GLASS BREAKING***

"WHAT!" Yang was shocked as she hits Roman only to broke into pieces with her ballistic fists.

"Look up there!" Ruby shouted and pointed her finger at the sky which Roman escapes in an aircraft.

"I got this one!" Leseath fired more rockets at the Bullhead which hits but not severely damaging it. Roman escapes with an unknown accomplice with him.

***COMBAT MUSIC END***

"There goes my chance killing that guy. That's why I hate these kind of aircraft." Leseath sighed and disarmed herself to ease the girls.

Ruby and her team looked at Leseath and recognized her from somewhere.

"You are that girl from the woods who ran away from us!" Ruby shouted as she recognizes Leseath.

Leseath realized that her cover was blown. She decides to answer truthfully at the girls they saw her fighting that battle-walker with her rocket launcher.

"Uh, yeah, so what?" Leseath replied at the girls.

Lambda looks at the girls with her questioning eyes and stands around doing nothing.

"Why do you ran away from us back then!" Ruby shouted.

"Well, I got important business rather talking to you girls back then, so why are you fighting that guy in the middle of a highway no less?"

"We got just into a fight and they've sent the biggest thing at us." Weiss replied bluntly.

"Well then, I guess I'll take my leave then." Leseath leaves the girls behind with Lambda watching them from afar.

"Hey wait! I'm not done with you!" Yang shouted at Leseath, only to be ignored and by her and threw a smoke bomb to escape RWBY.

"Our only chance of knowing that mysterious girl. Why is she's always like this." Yang ranted while Blake sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Vale: Caesar\Leseath room<strong>

**Midnight **

We see our hero\heroine fiddling with her pip-scroll while Lambda was sleeping as usual. She was bored and really want to do something after the incident back at the facility where Lambda was held. She was looking at the "Quest" screen for anything uncompleted quests or anything that would make her happy at least and less bored.

Leseath remembered something very important concerning about that old man who made her look like this.

"No progress about that old man who made me into a girl. Sooner or later, the old me will be lost forever and be forgotten as I continue assume this form for few days. I wonder why he did it to me and what reason?" Leseath questioned her new existence and about her old self: Caesar Lanius.

"No use crying over spilled milk, I guess." Leseath continued pondering about her old self. She was wearing pink male pajamas that she had as Caesar, she didn't liked the female version sleepwear that is too breezy and very revealing too.

"I wonder how my friends back at the Mojave Wasteland will react of my sudden disappearance, especially Veronica and Raul."

* * *

><p><strong>New Vegas: Lucky 38 Penthouse Floor<strong>

**Daytime**

The Lucky 38 was recently populated with Caesar's friends he'd helped on his adventures as Courier Six gathered every potential followers found in the wastelands and sent them to the Presidential Suite for them to live as Victor might have said "Think of it as a clubhouse for friends!" which Courier took it seriously by helping everyone's problems and meeting them on the penthouse suite and fully renovating the rooms as well with large sums of caps as even he saved New Vegas from occupation, Victor still refuses to do those things for free somehow.

Veronica was in front of Mr, House's terminal which also controls the robotic army of New Vegas and the city itself. She was vastly impressed as why a such simple courier got himself an army capable beating the Brotherhood of Steel or even the Enclave on it's heyday during the early days of the NCR back at the Core Region.

"Well, time to upgrade the systems and clean up the dirty bits." Veronica loved tinkering with computers and machines which made her essential to Courier's early journeys as he was not god-like in crafting things without a table.

There are also other companions who lived at Lucky 38 which includes, Arcade Gannon, a former Enclave scientist, Raul, a Ghoul mechanic and also his weapon repair man when his weapons break down before attaining the knowledge of the forbidden knowledge of repairing stuff, Mr, Snuffles, the friendly Deathclaw that he'd found back at Goodsprings, Rex, the cyberdog, Boone, the 1st Recon sniper that has badass personality, Cass, a gunslinger who has the same level of badass as Boone, Liliy, the granny assassin Nightkin Super Mutant, Sunny Smiles, the gecko hunter and trapper who followed Courier after saving Goodsprings from the Powder Ganger attack, ED-E, an armored Eyebot companion after he repaired it back at Primm which follows him along with Sunny during his early journeys.

Everyone was having an idle time with each other as they have nothing to do besides hanging out in this luxury casino that few people can get into and lived. Boone and Cass were having a drinking match and Arcade and Raul are having conversation about maintenance of complex machinery and about Raul's past as well. Sunny's dog Cheyenne, plays with Rex. Suddenly, Victor who was guarding the elevator was having some sort of a breakdown or something as his monitor was being switched into a different face on which unfamiliar with the crew. It was Dr, Mobius back at Big MT along with his new Securiton Avatar which looked like a mad scientist befitting to his attitude along with the brain-jars at Big MT. The now-possessed Victor moved towards on the crew and spoke.

"Uh, hello? Ahem, It IS I DR, MOBIUS WHO HAD YOUR FRIEND TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER DIMENSION AS THE IDIOTIC DR, KLIEN AND HIS BAFOONS MESSED UP THE EXPERIMENTATION FOR THE INTERDIMENSIONAL TRANSPORTER!" Mobius shouted loudly for everyone to hear.

"You did what?" Veronica asked the hacked Victor.

"YOUR SIMPLE MINDS CAN'T COMPREHEND HOW COMPLEX THIS EXPERIMENT WAS. TO PUT IT SIMPLY FOR YOUR PRMITIVE HUMAN MINDS. YOUR FRIEND, THE COURIER PARTOOK AN EXPERIMENT CONCERNING TRAVELLING TO ANOTHER PARRAEL DIMENSION WHICH THE NUCLEAR APOCALYPSE NEVER HAPPENED AND GREENERY IS EVERYWHERE."

Everyone gasped as the condition of one and only friend and companion was no longer on this world and on to a different dimension from who knows where. Everyone began to think about on how they will bring back Courier to New Vegas once more.

"FEAR NOT MY INFERIOR FRIENDS, FOR AS I'VE MADE A MUCH MORE COMPLETE PROTOTYPE OF THE SAME MACHINE THAT PUT HIM INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION. COME WITH ME TO THE BIG MT IF YOU WANT YOUR FRIEND SAFE AND SOUND." With that announcement ended. Victor regains control from the unknown assailant and asked.

"Did something happened while I was out?"

"Yes, about our friend, Courier. We didn't even know his true name even though I've known him for almost a year." Veronica replied at Victor's question.

"Holy son of a gun! We must save him!" Victor shouted.

"Hold on! We didn't know this Big MT place and we head in unprepared? Who knows what dangers are waiting there!" Arcade, being saner person than the rest used common sense to think about their plans.

"Let's just barge in like he always do, I do miss kicking some ass with him and all of these good times with him." Cass talked.

"Wait, I think I know about this Big MT place, let's see here." Veronica typed on the big terminal which she typed in some keywords, "Big MT".

"There, we got the coordinates, it seems Big MT was not far from here it seems. But it'll take few days straight if we moved fast."

"I think Courier gave me this strange gun that seems to be connected to this place." Arcade shows the Big Mountain Transprotalponer thing.

"What is that? Some kind of a pre-war sci-fi movie prop?" Boone asked.

"No, he said about this thing that can bring me to that place called Big MT if he was not able to return. Sadly, this device only transport only one person and that's it." Arcade replied.

"How about we'll stick with all of us to Arcade at the same time of using activating this thing that can enable us to go there?" Liliy sugessted.

"Can we just use that Vertibird parked outside of the casino? Sure it'll take time, but it'll bring everyone to that place on where Courier went." Cass pointed at the parked Vertibird that Courier stole from the NCR somehow.

"Do any of us can fly this ancient machine?" Sunny asked.

Arcade Gannon raised his hand.

"I do know about the basics, but I've never flown one before in my lifetime. I still got the operating manuals and guides for flying this thing though."

"The sooner we can get there, the faster we'll get Courier back home!" Cass worries too much about Courier.

"Okay! Let's pack our stuffs everyone, from Power Armor to lead pipes, pack up, we'll going to save Courier from the dangers unknown!" Veronica shouted as everyone began to pack their own equipment for the rescue operation.

"What about managing New Vegas away from the hands of corrupt NCR politicians?" Boone asked.

"Yes Man will take care of it, I'm sure nothing will go wrong right?" Veronica sheepishly replied Boone about the future of New Vegas without them maintaining it.

* * *

><p><strong>What will the Companions do as they've learned that Courier disappeared without a trace and was on another world on a different universe as well, fighting unthinkable monsters and enemies that even an average Enclave hit-squad can't even take out a squad of Hunters blocking their path. Stay tuned on: The Strangers of Dust.<strong>


	12. Let's go Sunning Pt 1

**Author's Note: To a guy who said this is getting more like Fallout and less RWBY story-wise because of adding more Fallout characters which they already that many in Beacon, it is because it is a Fallout crossover to begin with, and how do often that the main Fallout characters especially the companions/friends from the Mojave Wasteland or Capital Wasteland do ever get into Remnant and have their reactions about the pristine yet dangerous world around them? I'll admit that I've adding way too much characters as it now and some parts of the story aren't fleshed out yet. Such as Fuuka's party named FYGT (Fight) and some other nameless dudes who came from the wastelands for no other reasons and also Yuriko who talked Caesar his brief visit to Beacon and to a lesser extent, Wendy and the original Caesar before the transformation himself.**

**I'll try to control my urges of adding way too much characters who has only one known appearance one another and disposing them like trash. In case you forgot how this story is all about. This sets outside of Beacon and RWBY's influence of the main characters especially Caesar\Leseath who outright refuses Ozpin's offer that made most of every crossover characters accept. Why? Because removing the open-world freedom nature of Fallout has to offer has been outright taken by a single charismatic yet shady man who also operates a whole battle-school dedicated in training Hunters which in they are superior than the regular army that this world has to offer. This has plagued me for a year after reading most of the RWBY crossovers which most of them sets on Beacon rather than the places outside of it. I ask you a question. Would you like to live in a fancy prison with all of the luxuries and benefits has to offer? Or live free and die hard without someone stopping you from what you are doing and be a freeman or a freewoman with no chains bound on you and no rules to follow. It's my opinion so don't flame otherwise.**

**Well, here goes the story after I've been ranting about a common thing that was very common with all crossovers. Think about all the freedom that Fallout games and many other open-world games has to offer taken by RWBY and Ozpin's presence just because they've been ended up on their forest, means unconditionally joining them being a student\teacher or any other occupation right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Vale: Leseath's Hotel Room<strong>

**6:25 AM (Would you like accurate time stamps? Or just morning-afternoon-night format?)**

"Really, this is getting boring as there are not many people to shoot with or hammered with my Super Sledge or getting burned with my Incinerator." Leseath was getting bored as back in the Mojave as Courier, she was free to kill anyone on her path whether bandits or some unlucky wastelanders who looked like Raiders in the first place and some weird people wearing spacesuits with strange guns wandering around the quarry. Although infiltrating a military base chock-full of White Fang soldiers and having a giant mech massacring everyone in white except the scientists who also wore white lab coats helped her a bit as she also freed a strange girl from a tube in a secret place on the base.

"Time to have a bonding time with my new strange friend?" She asked herself as she looked at the sleeping Lambda who was sleeping without a sound. Even as a genetically-engineered super-soldier, one thing that they didn't fix was her sleeping habits which the scientists had a hard time fixing her habit. Maybe she was fed with sleeping drugs or something?

Leseath decides to wake up Lambda who was waking up as soon she touched her or something **(No not in that way ****you pervert****. And how on earth does Courier/Lone Wanderer wakes up sleeping people in their beds? Fallout Logic my boy, don't even question ****on such**** incomprehensible things ****you wouldn't understand****. ****Although ****it wouldn't ****be hurt to include some lesbian ****or Yuri**** action would I, but you'll be disappointed since they have ****no known ****art which depicted their ****appearances of doing it either in this fanfiction ****except**** that cover-girl of this story ****which is Leseath by the way****.****)**

"Mmmmm. What do you want master?" Lambda yawned and asked.

"We'll go into a walk, just to familiarize you in this society." "Say, do even ate something since yesterday?" Leseath asked Lambda.

"No, I haven't eaten anything during my time at the White Fang base."

"Well, it's your time to get fed and be acquainted with the locals here as you will see them very often. They are very friendly I promise. And also you are free to bring your weapons too if you liked it." "I'll go to take a bath, never had any since that incident with the freighter." Leseath was going to the bathroom until she realized something. It seems that the Gender Reversal Syndrome took effect it seems albeit very late as soon she undresses herself.

'Hold on, how come I've never bathed as a girl before so why didn't just realized it earlier?' Leseath was having a small mental breakdown it seems. Lambda watches the naked Leseath clenching her head like a cocoanut and was crying tears too. **(Her personality also changed greatly from the normally serious and quiet Caesar too.)**

"What's wrong master?" Lambda innocently asked the troubled Leseath who was having a gender-related disaster.

"Nothing, just about something I've lost and gain at the same time and it's not weight either." Leseath woefully replied at Lambda and proceeds to the bathroom to shower.

'I wonder what's she lost and gain at the same time?' Lambda asked herself.

Leseath, who was in the bathroom and naked looked at the mirror and washed her face with water as she was thinking about decisions on how she will turn back to Caesar. What if that old man was never to be found again? She steps into the shower and turned it on while thinking as the water runs greatly. **(Having long showers can make you a philosopher it seems if you think long enough.) **Leseath started to have philosophical questions in the bathroom.

_**'What is the reason why those brain-jars ever sent me into this pristine yet dangerous world?'**_

_**'Why is everyone is armed enough to take on NCR themselves even the civilians?'**_

_**'When do I get myself back to normal?'**_

_**'Why do schools in this world make children into killers capable taking on an army and giant scorpions and ravens?'**_

_**'And why do waste I too much time here showering and thinking about important and less-important things?'**_ Leseath washes off the dirt and grime of her body with conveniently placed soap and hair-products that seems smelled good when applied on the hair apparently. Back on her world, those things such as soap and shampoo was only considered junk or collector's items as everyone in the post-apocalyptic America never took daily baths before, even in the heart of the NCR territory it seems. Only vaults and military bunkers and some pre-war buildings had the luxury of having a working indoor plumbing it seems.

It was also awkward to take a bath wearing the Pip-Scroll 3000 or the Pip-Boy 3000 it seems, even though those things are water-proofed to the maximum level, as most gadgets broke too easily when soaked on water, so she removed it after realizing it was hard to wash her left arm when having a wrist-mounted gadget attached on your arms.

'I still never got the idea of bathing as this.' Leseath closed her eyes as she was washing her face with soap after she learned that the soap stings if you wash your eyes.

After having a very long time bathing. Leseath gone out of the bathroom fully dressed. She looked at the pip-scroll's clock and it was 7:12!

"HOLY SHIT? I DO TAKE THAT LONG TO TAKE A SHOWER?" Leseath shouted which Lambda heard her shout. Leseath saw Lambda looking at her. "Wait, may I ask. Do you ever took a bath by yourself by any chance somehow?" Leseath asked Lambda who shakes her head sideways.

'Just expected. Having this girl spend time on this tube didn't learned how to take a bath it seems.'

"Lambda, I want you to come with me and let me bath you as from the sweat from fighting yesterday makes you dirty, and I want you to look good as possible. You get it?"

Lambda nods and Leseath took her to the bathroom and began bathing her.

'This is one of those days isn't it? It's like raising a child who forgot how to live normally except killing and fighting which I always do back at home.'

**~Some bathing moments later~ (Fanservice perhaps?)**

"Now that we're both done, let's go eating and maybe some shopping!" Leseath gestured Lambda to follow which she complies and heads out while the nearly-forgotten receptionist Lydia saw a new and unfamiliar person besides Leseath. She ignores her as she was managing the hotel by herself and don't want dig deeper into the tenant's business. She still questions herself though.

'Who's that girl besides Leseath?'

* * *

><p><strong>Vale: Commercial District<strong>

**7:36 AM**

Leseath forgoes of using her car as some people might recognize that red car with bull and gold floral decals which was present in the Legion's banner somehow. Using cars might attract unwanted attention too if those same girls yesterday saw her inside and being mysterious to them makes them even more inclined to follow her and ask her useless questions. After walking a bit with Lambda, who was seemingly quiet most of the time stopped as she saw a holographic man on-stage demonstrating on what it seems to appear combat robots fighting each other unarmed and the same thing she fought yesterday and stole in a big life-sized hologram as it was demonstrating its capabilities to the public. The holographic man started his programmed speech along with movements as he explains the versatility and expandability of the smaller human-sized robots and how powerful and deadly is the giant robot has, the crowd cheers after the end of the programmed speech by the Atlas military general.

'So this is how RobCo demonstrates their robots into the public. Aside from the pilot-able giant walking robot that is.' Leseath also saw several uniformed soldiers belonging to the Atlas military which looked more futuristic than their White Fang enemies. Their armor is also familiar as some parts resembles the Assassin Armor sans the cool-looking helmet of course and much better looking assault rifles on them.

'Must have to assigned to guard to the robots too.' She then leaves the demonstration place and heads to the nearest restaurant as she would try eating Vale dishes here and Lambda never ate anything besides that liquid thing at the lab.

Uriel Hearthfire was also seen eating pancakes with his girlfriend after few days of apologizing and convincing his parents somehow to behave and be a good person. He was on a date it seems.

Leseath and Lambda took a seat dangerously near but not very close on Uriel's seat and waited for the menu containing foods to order. Leseath checked her inventory for cash as she wouldn't try to kill everyone on this fine establishment won't it? She checked her fair balance of 552,315 Lein after selling most of White Fang equipment she looted from the soldiers and some dust crystals to a blacksmith named Alvor and looting every junk she can find at the military base.

'I don't know how money works here but I'm sure I can haggle them somehow if the prices seems exorbitant with me reading a trading magazine and taking some drugs on the spot just to make things cheaper.' Leseath goes to the bathroom to change to her most convincing and charismatic outfit for those occasions that includes buying and selling. It seems Barter was not common around here it seems as everyone seems paying with paper money and some coins after observing the people paying stuff with while her method of paying was selling second-hand items that was took from its late owners rather paying with caps/coins/paper money to the trader, which the trader happily buys them somehow, even though trader himself was a food vendor at Freeside and some drug dealers with selling them the same drugs they've sold to the junkies and Fiends/Raiders as well.

'Ah, the good times of buying things with those useless Caesar's Legion machetes and armor laying around to the general traders. I wonder what happened to the same people I've sold those things to them? Will they even use those Legion equipment lying around and sell them to the NCR back?'

The waiter gave the menu to the both girls and began choosing their preferred food. Leseath chose any food with steak on it while Lambda chooses everything on the menu. The waiter written down everything they've ordered and asked them both on why they are ordering every thing?

"It is because we have money to burn. And we'll burn it by eating like kings on a doomsday." Leseath coolly replied at the waiter. He nodded and asked the chiefs to cook everything on the menu as possible as they are having a huge profit today.

"What? You mean that these girls want to eat everything on the menu?" The manager asked.

"Yes, although it's crazy for them to eat everything without them choking or getting fat."

"Bless those two for good life."

Leseath and Lambda waited and looked around at their surroundings as they have nothing better to do at the time. Lambda however keep looking at Uriel's girlfriend it seems while Leseath made herself busy by playing video games on her Pip-Scroll 3000 which somehow alien to her as the Pip-Boy 3000 never had any entertainment besides listening to radios and reading holo-books on it. She was playing Beacon: Ways of the Hunter which is a game about Hunters and Huntresses in-training in a video game format which strikingly replicated on every detail of the Beacon Academy which she briefly visited as Caesar and how the Hunters fights the Grimm in the most realistic way as possible **(Which how realistic this game is; acrobatic flips, real-time weapon changes, cool outfits both male and female, the headmaster and the teachers ****with them also voicing their virtual counterparts****, Grimm decapitated easily with very-sharp weapons of the characters in-game, full character customization along with optional online multiplayer mode that praised highly for seamless interactions with the offline mode and the online mode and lastly, the city outside Beacon too and the open-world nature of the game. All of this packed in a mobile platform, no less.**) She somehow liked this game for as she can take a peek of Beacon Academy without those girls bothering her or that charismatic yet mysterious headmaster who is secretly building an army composed of under-aged Hunters and Huntresses. In fact, this game might have to be some recruitment tool of Beacon Academy or something seeing as everyone in the game seems idolizes the Hunters very much like the real ones too outside of the game. It still doesn't stopped her from playing this addictive game as she was killing Grimm in her virtual self which resembles Caesar before the gender-bending occurs to his every last bit of his known features according to her.

Uriel's girlfriend felt that she's being watched and looked at Lambda who was staring intently at her eyes. She was creeped out by Lambda and asked Uriel to fix this situation

"Uh, Uriel, I think that girl is staring me for some reason."

"Oh, what gives? What would a girl do to you anyways?" Uriel dismissed her complaining.

"She's been staring at me like in the eyes when I looked at her."

"Really, you've gotten paranoid after I've saved you from some thugs last night by calling the incompetent police of Vale. Although they've done this right having caught the criminals before you were stolen or something, they still can't even solve the White Fang case which is going on for years!" "Anyways, let me finish my pancakes!"

The girlfriend of Uriel can't shake that feeling caused by Lambda staring at her. Was Lambda a sadist or something?

"That was the best pancake ever!" Uriel enjoyed his dinner at the restaurant with his girlfriend who was fighting her already fragile mental state after being jumped by thugs yesterday. Uriel looked at Lambda and looked at the other girl besides her.

"Wha, You!" Uriel tried to talk to Leseath who was busy playing Beacon: Ways of the Hunter with her earphones on which she didn't heard him talking to her. Lambda tugs Leseath on the sleeve and put out the earphones to listen on what she's been saying to her.

"This man knows you. Do you know him somewhere?" Lambda asked Leseath.

"Huh? What man?" Leseath asked.

"I'm right here!" Uriel shouted as he was blocked by his girlfriend somehow.

"Do I know you somewhere? I think we've never met before."

"Oh, now you pretending to not know me after you brought me into your hotel room and you was naked after I woke up!" Uriel shouted and his girlfriend gasped as he'd done it on another girl even though they've never have gone this far of their relationship.

"Uriel... Is this true?" Uriel's girlfriend asked him while she was shredding to tears slowly which slowly guilt Uriel somehow.

Leseath steered this dramatic meeting and slaps Uriel for being a douche to his already crying girlfriend.

"You really don't know how your girlfriend loves you don't you? You accusing me that we've slept on a day unspecified and we even don't even know each other or even met in those time and yet you are blindingly accusing me for that?"

Despite all the accusations of Uriel, it seems Leseath is winning the argument not only she's a girl but also master of speech-craft and charismatic too which she promptly beaten Uriel in a heated argument that will cost him his girlfriend if he's not too careful. Bystanders saw this dramatic encounter and began recording this unscripted soap-opera dramatic acting on a restaurant with their scrolls.

"You go girl!"

"Beat that shameless loser to hell!"

"I don't know what are they saying but I'll root for the girl."

Leseath end this with a drop of a hammer figuratively.

"See? People sympathetic to me and you were just an asshole to say that in front of many. Admit it, you where an asshole to begin with."

"Y-You shut up! I'm not done with you!" Uriel ran off leaving his girlfriend who was still crying from the drama.

"I-Is that true that you've slept with Uriel?" The nameless girlfriend asked.

"What? No, all of he sprouted is all bullshit and he was an asshole to begin with. Why are you dating with that douche and not the nice ones who can hold himself in the first place? He won't last in my hometown that long with his attitude if he chose to live there." Leseath moved towards to her seat while the crowd cheers her somehow.

"Will you just keep quiet, all of you? I just did what a sane person would do and don't want any unnecessary attention if you know what's good for you." She glares at the people who's looking at her and they felt a terrifying presence emitting from her. The waiter returns after she scares everyone into submission and holding a cart full of delicious goodness that even the cannibalistic White Gloves would be amazed on how tasty and beautifully prepared food.

"Uh, miss? Here's your rather-big order. I hope you can finish this on one go so, good luck!" The waiter places the food one by one and opens the covers of the main dish plus some side dishes and desserts as well.

"Here's your payment for all the food. I hope this might cover the costs of all preparing the food for us." Leseath who was under the effects of a magazine that involves trading and her clothing choices and a pretty good hat her bill was under a hundred Lein short combined with perks that can give discounts, the bill was somehow discounted and half the costs of what most people paid." **(Economy don't work that way Leseath and you should know it by now.)**

"Uh, thanks?" The waiter scampered off to find more orders to deliver to the customers. Leseath and Lambda looked at the food and proceeds to eat the food with nothing left within seconds.

Lambda was eating normally like everyone do but Leseath took this onto the next level. She took the food by hand which considered barbaric in some places but Leseath didn't bothered by it. She then left some for Lambda to consume for her to eat and Leseath eats the food via the menus of her Pip-Scroll 3000.

"Did she just touched the food and it disappeared?"

"No kidding, must have been an illusion of her picking stuff up."

Lambda was also attracting attention to herself, mostly on her clam yet absurdly fast pace of her eating. No one knew that Gordon thought her proper table manners somehow during her time at the White Fang Base.

Some people are taking bets on who will finish faster.

"I'll take that hatted girl, she can take things in a blink of an eye, lest she can eat it much faster before you even blink."

"Me too."

"Oh come on, I'll bet on that orangehead!"

And so the eating contest rages on as Leseath and Lambda were both eating while Leseath never seen eating her food. What they didn't know that she's transporting her food directly into her stomach with the Pip-scroll. **(Still doesn't explain the munching sounds made after you eat something ****in-game****)**

"We have a winner! Its that hat-girl!"

"Yeah! I know you'll win!"

"She didn't even tried to eat her food! That's cheating!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what can you explain the food particles on her mouth?"

"She just put gravy on her mouth and made it look like she ate loads of food!"

And so the people who are betting on the eaters suddenly broke into a fight. Uriel's girlfriend also moved out of the scene as she don't want any trouble anymore.

"Let's get out of here. Everyone is crazy at these eating-contests." Leseath took Lambda who was finished eating and sneaked away from the angry betters of the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale: Commercial District<strong>

**9:00 Am**

**Team FYGT Perspective**

Team FYGT was on a break after the school's announcement of having a ball tomorrow and they want every students to have a time of their lives as within the next three days, they'll be on a "Shadow Ops" which means shadowing a certified Hunter into their line of work in action for the part of their training.

"Hah, all of those tiring and boring lessons involving that fat professor's class is sure drained me. Thankfully, the headmaster is kind enough to had everyone to have a break, which is I'm happy about it as being on the school for the rest of my four years is pretty boring after you get used to it. I miss wandering around the wastelands if I could help it. I'm used to the grim ruins of the destroyed country than having sitting on a room with a professor who keeps babbling his life stories like it was yesterday." Yashima sounds relived from all of the work done back at Beacon and was able to get free after those days at the academy. Gary and Toshiro never spoke each other for a good reason.

"So, what are we gonna do here?" Yashima asked Fuuka on what are they doing on the commercial district of Vale.

"We have to buy new clothes for our new friends here and for us too." Fuuka replied at the question.

"Yeah, about that. Don't you have truck-load of clothes stored on your Pip-boy never to be worn again? I'm sure that you'll save time and effort of choosing their clothes if you had share with them instead buying them new ones."

"Well, shut up! It's mine alone and never to be shared by anyone, especially two adult men who can't even speak English properly!"

"Whoa, are you on hooked up on Psycho again? I told you not to do it in a non-combat situation!"

"I'm not hooked up on Psycho and I'm not drunk if you are asking. It's just a woman thing just to let you know. You do experienced it too right?"

"Well, you do look very young to have that PMS from what the internet says. I don't even bothered by this cycle so why are you pissed off again?" It seems Yashima was the sanest person on the group it seems as Fuuka was on PMS and while the other two are sane at lest, they can't speak English as Gary only speaks Gary and Toshiro can only speak Ancient Japanese which Fuuka and Yashima seems to know.

"Okay, let's buy clothes just to clam you down alright?" 'Geez, it is true that the clam ones are usually scarier than the ones who are normally mad and angry.'

"What are you saying at my back?" Fuuka shouted.

"Nothing!" Yashima denies her back-talking to Fuuka's uncommon angry personality.

They both gone to a clothing shop while the adults are left outside. Gary and Toshiro began to talk with the language barrier in place.

"Gary? Gary!" Gary spoke to Toshiro who has usual serious and stern face all the times.

"_I do not know why are you speaking like this? Do the demons caused you to be like this?" _Toshiro mistakes his disability with a curse

"Uhhh, Gary?" Gary was confused as he can't understand the foreign language that Toshiro speaks

"_Bah, you only say the only word you can mutter. I hope the divine beings help you with your curse." _Toshiro continued to mock Gary of his disability to properly speak.

"Garrrrryyyyyy." He said it on a bored tone.

"_Enough of you speaking like this! Will you silence yourself for awhile?" _Toshiro shouted at Gary in a loud and rough Japanese voice which also causes nearby pedestrians to look at the strange man in armor. Gary knew that he pissed off this man as he shouted him in an angered voice. He stops muttering "Gary" once in a while to make people around him sane.

"_There will be a punishment with all of these who have this kind of disability and the punishment is death." _Toshiro muttered quietly and cursed for not having to return to his beloved homeland serving Nobunaga's army once more.

**Leseath and Lambda Perspective**

They seen wandering around after the commotion at the restaurant which barely costs them everything they've ordered on the place as the other customers started a riot after some of them lost a bet and argue, giving them time to scram and escapes chaotic food establishment, and also avoid paying full while the managers are distracted by the commotion. Leseath heard a foreign shout in nearby in which Lambda was startled with the rough voice that this annoyed man has.

'Since I have nothing better to do and want to spend time with Lambda acquainting the place. I might have to investigate and see what the surprises has to offer.' Leseath heads to the direction of the rough sounding voice belonging to a samurai. Leseath and Lambda saw two people having an argument with one guy in a vault-suit and another in a full-body ancient armor. What she was giving attention to her was the samurai, she saw many people in vault-suits and most of them are dead or just lucky prospectors looted their corpses from those vaults and felt comfortable wearing those blue pajamas rather than cowboy outfits.

Leseath saw a familiar sword on Toshiro's scabbard which she has on her inventory. It was a katana or similar as she know that he was a warrior to begin with. She then approached the samurai and talked him.

"_What do you want!" _Toshiro still pissed at Gary's antics.

"**Unidentified Language detected: Scanning databases for language match. Please wait." **Leseath's Pip-Scroll 3000 started to act up as it was trying to translate Toshiro's Japanese which is also ancient by the way.

"**Language detected: Earlier form of Japanese. Attempting to translate dialogue and integrate for the user." **

"_Why is that metal thing on your wrist talks?" _Toshiro asked Leseath about her pip-scroll announcing something.

"Just wait, this may take a while as translating takes up lot's of hardware especially if this language is more archaic form of a modern language."

"**Translating."**

"_I don't understand you, but if you won't tell me than I'll cut you down!"_ Toshiro unsheathes his blade and assumed combat stance as the ominous beeping of Leseath's device scares the technology-inept samurai who still believed in gods and mystical beings.

"Look buddy, if you want a fight then don't do it here! People think you are a mad man!" Leseath tired to calm down the already mad samurai as he values his life over this girl's life.

"GARY!" Gary shouted in which Toshiro was really mad from him and tried to slash him with his sword which has been blocked with his trusty lead pipe. "GARY!" Gary retaliates Toshiro's attack with a simple clubbing motion into the samurai's head. Leseath cheered this new guy as he blocks off Toshiro's attacks like a pro in which most users of Gary's weapons usually used by unskilled hands.

"Go on, you'll hold him off while this thing hopefully translates a damn thing!" Leseath began to move away from the fight in order not to get caught by it. Lambda who was also watching moves away too as the master didn't order her to attack the angry man. She want to fight but Leseath restrained her.

"**The following language can be used for normal conversation with accurate translation: Japanese(Archaic)"**

"Well, that's was quicker than I expected. Well, time to try this new feature that this thing has." Leseath opened the Options menu of the device and selected the Language setting to Japanese(Archaic) which all of her heads up display shows Japanese characters than Latin characters**(Or for you uneducated, English.)** She can understand people speaking English but what's the point of translating a language that only translates for you to understand if you use that translated language and not English in the first place?

'_Oh, well, I still got a chance to calm this mad man who was causing a scene.'_ Leseath somehow speaks Japanese even in thoughts, in which it seems alien to her. She then moved towards the scene of Gary fighting Toshiro who was already on a rage after Gary angers him by saying Gary. Leseath began to shout in Japanese.

"_Stop! I don't know why are you fighting your fellow man, but it has to be stopped right now!"_ In her perspective she tries to speak English but the translator software of her device auto-corrects it by making every word uttered by her automatically translates into Japanese, even thoughts. To the perspective outside of Leseath. They heard her speaking an alien language than only very few people can understand it.

Toshiro somehow stopped fighting and so as Gary who saw him calming down and backing out from the fight. He knew that clubbing him with the metal pipe only angers him more so he backed out too in a safe distance. Toshiro looked at the direction of the voice and saw a girl with a familiar hairstyle reserved for the princesses of high nobility on his country.

"_You, can speak Japanese? I thought only Fuuka and Yashima can speak it fluently. I guess I was wrong to doubt you as an enemy. Please accept my apology as a dishonorable warrior." _Toshiro bows as a sign of apology to Leseath who accepted his apology. She then asked him on why he's here wandering around on a city.

"_They bring us to this strange city where everyone seems to speak the same language as the you before you speak Japanese. Two girls of same age to be exact, me and this man who called himself Gary told us to stay as we can't speak the same language of those two and you." _Toshiro replied at her question

"_Say, who are those girls and why are you two following them? Aren't you old enough to be the one who choose his own way rather being a servant of another?" _Leseath questions the man's undying loyalty of two girls.

"_Miss, you don't know them personally. They are the ones who saved me into the dark forest after a group of girls in strange outfits kidnapped me. I was in their debt after they saved me from the brutish woman in yellow by letting me into their team. I live to serve my master before being abducted by those little green men and ended up here in this strange place full of demons" _Toshiro tells his abridged version of his back-story.

"_By demons, you mean the Grimm right?"_

"_Yes, I don't know why all of you natives call the demons Grimm, but it seems to fit its image as they feed on the negative emotions of the man which they pounced for the hunt. I still question myself on how this world maintain its balance after all these years."_

"_Well, nice to be talking to you... What is your name?"_

"_My name is Kago Toshiro but you can call me Toshiro as you have the honor of understanding me into this strange and cruel world of not knowing how the natives speak." _Toshiro bows once again to reinforce his respect to Leseath.

"_Okay, Toshiro. Me and my partner will go shopping and try to stay alive of this strange world, okay?"_ Leseath said her good-byes to the honorable samurai and goes to her merry ways to shop. It seems time passes slowly or faster when she was talking to people as her timer was 9:12 AM.

'_Whelp, that was nice to talk a fellow confused person just once in a while. I wonder what those girls looked like. Bah, let's go shopping!'_ Leseath apparently forgot to change back to English setting it seems.

'_Do I have to do this every once in a while when talking Toshiro?' _Leseath still not used on this new translating feature on her pip-scroll as she opened the Options menu and switched back to English for the sake of the people here on Remnant. After fiddling some settings such as her heads-up display and several things, she was ready to shop for clothes for their stat-increasing bonus despite having every starts maxed out after she conquered New Vegas as her own.

'Testing, good. Now that the language barrier is taken care of, time to shop!' Leseath goes to the mall which she will encounter the most persistent group ever: RWBY!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a long chapter for me though so you'll find out some chapters are short, others are long. Still, about that rant earlier. Sorry for those who were offended by some other way, but try to look at the big picture here. Do you notice a pattern in most crossovers not only RWBY but others as well?<strong>

**On the side note, now that Leseath somehow knew how to speak Japanese, I want you to assign an imaginary voice actor for her, both EN VA and JP VA even the ones I don't care about knowing her voice actor's names as long as you include the actor's notable performance on some shows. Just to make this fan-base, a little bit more spicy than the rest of them. This includes all of the Original characters as well, just to add the spice of life and the dreams of a fanpeople out there who want to see an animated version of this fanfiction which will never happen in a thousand years... **


	13. Let's go Sunning Pt 2

**I have nothing to say right now, sorry.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Commercial District: Vale Mall<strong>

**9:25 AM**

**RWBY POV**

We see Ruby and her friends along with the some wastelanders from Beacon walking in the background. Ruby was happy to see lots of weapons displayed on the shop's windows which Yang complained and lectured Ruby.

"Ruby, don't you have your own weapon now? We are here for the dresses for the ball, not weapons for your entertainment!"

Ruby pouted and replied.

"But Yang, I want to see all of these weapons and touch them! It is the extension of one's self and our life-line as Hunters, so pretty please?" Ruby did a puppy-eyes stare which didn't work on Yang as she lived with her for years.

"I won't be swayed by your eyes." Yang dragged Ruby away from the weapons shop and heads on to the clothing stores for their dresses for the ball while Ruby struggled to get free from Yang's grasp.

**Leseath and Lambda's POV**

Leseath and Lambda entered the mall and briefly saw Ruby's group heading towards them. Leseath cursed for not seeing them sooner when they enter the mall. She drags Lambda who was idle and finds a nearby empty dumpster to hide from the girls sight and ask them questions and maybe drags them to Beacon for seeing them beat up a White Fang robot and that giant raven before.

'All of my time bathing has gone to waste.' Leseath didn't think this trough and jumps onto the dumpster and hid along with Lambda who was confused on her actions.

"Master, why are we hiding?" Lambda asked Leseath on what reason of her hiding in the dirty dumpster.

"Look, do you know those girls you almost attacked back at the highway? Well, they are here and they are also looking for me or just plain shopping like most other people here. Still, I must avoid them in any way as possible. You too included."

Lambda nodded and didn't complain about her dirtied clothes. Leseath however looked on the small hole made by her to look outside of the dumpster to see if those girls are away. She can hear those girls talking very close to her hiding place and stopped there to just to talk about some upcoming ball at Beacon tomorrow.

'What the hell that these girls stopped here for no absolutely good reason? This timing sucks.' Leseath complained and proceeds to eavesdrop these girls for something relevant and their real reason of them here.

**RWBY POV**

"I want you to buy the best dresses on Vale!" Yang, who was happier than the rest as Blake's face was pale from lack of sleep and Weiss had already better dresses then her commoner friends, but still she go with them for some reason. Ruby, however is not interested on buying a dress for the ball in which Yang is the sole person who will buy a dress for Ruby and Blake. Ruby and Blake was not very exited about the upcoming ball in which Yang spoke about their gloomy faces.

"Oh, come on! It would be fun for us as the day of us working with real Hunters will be next week!"

They all talked with Yang is the dominant speaker of the group. Blake, who was very tired from her investigations on White Fang, began to act up as her Faunus senses are tingling.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Ruby asked Blake who was twitching.

"We're being watched."

"Blake, you are getting paranoid. White Fang, there, White Fang, this, can't you even relax for a bit and let's shop peacefully like normal girls?" Yang questions Blake's sanity.

"But, I'm sure that we're being watched!"

"Yeah, it's your insomnia getting to your senses. Why won't we go around for a bit to relax?" Weiss replied.

"I will not stop until I destroy Roman Torchwick and the White Fang!" Blake storms out of the group leaving the other three left worried.

Ruby asked Yang on which she will stop Blake from hurting herself.

"Let her go Ruby. Sooner or later she'll come into the ball and it'll be like nothing happened."

"But!"

"I'll take care of her problems, so let me buy you a dress."

They all moved away from Leseath's dumpster and heads to the shops which sold dresses for the ball.

**Leseath and Lambda's POV**

'That was so close, I thought it'll be the end of my free life if they enrolled me into Beacon. Sure it'll be fun and make friends and the benefits, but the freedom to go whatever you like? Priceless and I valued it more than being on one place being cooped up in an academy full of killer schoolchildren.' Leseath and Lambda exits the dumpster and instantly changed to her usual default outfit which consisted a black scarf with red trims on the edges and a black jacket with dark red shirt underneath it and wearing a checkered black-red combat skirt and her footwear consist of dark gray boots with black long socks. **(Her previous outfit was a ****combination**** of Fallout New Vegas outfits which focused on Speech and Barter. ****Or Benny's Suit for starters ****since describing clothing takes a lot of word count****.****)**

Lambda however didn't change her clothes but she's wearing a modified sleeveless White Fang outfit with dark orange colors to distinguish from the real White Fang terrorists as Leseath might have been shot her accidentally if she's not careful when fighting the White Fang themsleves.

Leseath walks around with Lambda following her as she was thinking her next destination while walking around the mall to buy something. What the first thing comes on her mind was buy more weapons and armor to her increasingly huge armory stored on her pip-scroll and her car's container as well. Leseath goes to a nearby weapons shop on which specializes on firearms and explosive ordinance indicated with an image of an assault rifle on the shop's front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Mall: The Deadeye's Armory<strong>

**9:29 AM**

Leseath entered the weapons shop with Lambda as they inspect the shop's content which they sell guns and bombs but not swords and medieval weapons that Alvor sold. Unlike Imperial Steel, this shop has sizable amount of shoppers who browses the weapons displayed on the shelf, in which some of them are members of the law enforcement looking to upgrade their guns too.

"What are the two pretty young ladies brings you both here?" The shop-owner greeted.

Leseath began to talk.

"May I ask? Can you repair or refurbish my current guns? Seeing that my current firearms don't seem to use the standard calibers and need urgent repairs as they are very old and decayed. I want your services to improve them and make them better if you have the time." Leseath spoke to the owner and hands out a note specifying the weapons that needs fixing.

"Oh, why yes, I can do that, but where are the guns if I may tell?"

Leseath gone outside of the shop and produced a box from her pip-scroll containing her weapons and entered the shop again to give the box full of small-arms weapons that she didn't modify back at Alvor's shop. "Here, I'll pay in advance so make it count."

The shop-keeper saw Leseath carrying a large weapons crate and placed it on the table. He began to open the weapons box to inspect the contents in which some curious shoppers looked at the contents and gasped on how old and beaten-up those weapons were.

The shop-keeper spoke as he carefully inspects the worn-down weapons.

"Wow, how did you even managed to use these things? You know, you did a great deal of maintaining them despite of all of the rust and several damaged parts from the looks of it. I'll see what can I do with your weapons and put them back to factory-fresh condition." The shop-keeper took the weapons and Leseath paid with the discounted price of the refurbish and repairs for the firearms. She could do those things all of the above but she didn't have any spare parts and materials for the reforging of all the weapons that she didn't use most of the time and some of the spare guns reserved for repair already broken beyond repair even with her skill in jury-rigging and some duct tape.

"So, how many days it will take to repair my guns?" Leseath asked as she did noticed how slow the repairs here compared to her doing the repairs herself.

"Normally, it should take weeks or months to repair them all in good condition, but since I've brought some androids and better forging equipment to help me with the repairing and manufacturing stuff. I say it'll take three days minimum. I'll notify you if you can give me your scroll address in case you forgot your weapons are ready to go."

"Uh, how to do that scroll exchange thingy?" Leseath asked the shop-keeper as she was unfamiliar with the new features of the high-tech devices used by everyone on the world." The shop-keeper face-palmed as this is the first time that he'd encounter someone who's not really good at using her scroll which everyone already using those every day in their lives.

"That's simple, first you must open your scroll first, assuming you have one."

Leseath detached the pip-scroll to its wrist mount and activated it.

"Okay, now that your scroll is opened, you must find the "Contacts" which is a phone book icon."

Leseath felt dumb as despite being a genius of using electronic devices and scientific knowledge, she didn't use much of the communication part of the scroll which she largely ignored as she didn't have anyone she knows in this world currently, even Alvor didn't have a scroll with him to contact her.

Leseath selected the phone book icon as the shop-keeper helped her along the way in using the scroll in its full potential. She put back the pip-scroll back to its wrist mount after that.

"Good, now that you've added me on your contact list, you'll be notified when it's done." The shop-keeper was unnamed as his contact name is "Deadeye's Armory" possibly to hide his identity from the White Fang if they've managed to hold him up for weapon production. Leseath looked at the shop-keeper and saw his name which is "Gunther Herman" according to her heads up display.

"Good, now if you can excuse me, can I buy this big-ass cannon you've displayed?" Leseath pointed at the cannon which looks like it was designed for power-armored users instead of someone wielding it of her size.

"Sure, if you can get past of the outrageous recoil and heavy weight when firing it which includes its magazines if fully-loaded with shells. Still, this thing can even penetrate the carapace that these Grimm has and even fatally injure an Aura-infused Hunter if you aim right." Gunther removed the cannon from its stand and placed it on the table.

"What's about this Aura thing? Is this important when fighting Hunters or anyone with it?" Leseath asked Gunther about Aura since she learned it on the Internet and wants a first-hand account about this Aura.

"You didn't learn this back in school didn't you? Well, for starters, Aura is an invisible barrier that protects you and somehow gives you an outstanding rate of regeneration if you managed to unlock it. Not everyone is lucky to have this ability since it lies dormant and the conditions of activating it varies on every person in the world." He then stopped to catch his breath and spoke. "Hunters, however are trained to use Aura to its maximum potential and uses them to fight Grimm, that's why you see many people using those mix-weapons which includes both melee and ranged combat for fighting both distance and close-up battles, which I question about their fighting styles since they use mostly archaic melee combat even fighting fellow Hunters as well when you can shoot him with your gun point-blank. I've made this to counter the Aura and the Grimm's natural armor which this thing can break them both if you managed to hit a fast target which the majority of Hunters are.

"Don't get me started on Semblances which is unique to everyone who can fight in the world, Semblances are much more evolved form of Aura which gives you a personal ability according to your fighting style. Semblances are much more unpredictable than Aura which even a weakest person can have the most deadliest and powerful Semblance if left unchecked."

Leseath took time to process the information and asked the Gunther on why he knew too much about the subject.

"Oh, about that? Well, I was a combat instructor at Beacon for about three full years until I resigned as being a teacher who teaches these brats who didn't even know the basic tactical maneuvers and tactics itself since my lessons involves squad based missions which emphasizes 'Breaching' and 'Assault' in which most of my students failed as they charged into the battlefield without thinking about the consequences and tactical decisions on facing multiple heavily and well-armed gunmen. That's the reason why I quit teaching and be an arms dealer instead since people pay more money if I made more guns to sell."

Leseath nods and was presented with the familiar barter\trading window with several modifications on the interface as to reflect the changes made of transitioning to the much more modern Pip-Scroll 3000.

She began to dump every left over junk she'd looted from the White Fang as Alvor and that general store merchant didn't have funds to pay her looted items as she was selling them on full-value. It seems Gunther has much more funds than Alvor as his shop was located in much more populated part of the city in which Alvor didn't have much people to buy his weapons somehow as everyone seems liked buying guns than swords in which Alvor specialized and mastered it. Too bad that his weapons are really good and yet no one appreciates his work.

'Time to have a big pay-day!' Leseath smiled as she sold every useless White Fang junk at Gunther and brought every ammunition available to his stock. She also brought the mini tank-gun which was also named 'Panzer' instead of the generic ones found on common weapons. So it must be unique and special right?

After reviewing her purchase and her big profit from another unlucky merchant, she confirmed the transaction which all of purchased items went straight to her pip-scroll inventory. After the brief trading with Gunther, she exits the shop and was outside looking for another place to spend her cash.

Gunther was shocked as why he'd brought some random items from a stranger in his shop. He saw his funds are low right now and dangerously leaning on bankruptcy. He clenched his head and shouted which startled several people right now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gunther shouts as his profits has gone to waste to a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Commercial District: Mall<strong>

**9:37 AM**

**Fuuka and Yashima's POV**

Fuuka and Yashima went inside of the mall for new weapons for Gary and Toshiro after they've brought new clothes for the both of them to wear as their old clothes are very dirty. Gary wears a blue hoodie that resembles an assassin's outfit with 108 on the back and blue sweatpants with black combat boots. Toshiro wears a samurai themed outfit which consists of a white stylized kimono with black patterns on it and a dark blue baggy pants that resembles ones that samurai wore. Both of them didn't complained as in Toshiro's case, wearing armor is uncomfortable on some situations and Gary didn't complain as he only says 'Gary' which is very hard to understand except Fuuka who seemed to understand him. Which is a good thing as both of them can't speak English, especially Gary who can utter his name only while Toshiro can communicate as long its Japanese.

**(Fuuka's Clothing: Unmarked Red Uniform Type A) (Yashima's Clothing: Stylish Casualwear)**

Yashima drags the party in the mall as she noticed that Gary only uses a lead pipe and a rusty 10mm pistol in which he'll need a bigger and better gun if he want to survive while Toshiro uses his favored sword and he can't use guns as he was from an era without guns, so they'll buy him a bow instead. Fuuka agrees and they head to the mall to upgrade their arsenal.

While they are walking and talking about daily stuff. Fuuka bumped someone and apologized quickly. Toshiro recognized that person Fuuka bumped. It was Leseath and Lambda who helped him overcome being alienated by the people here and calmed him from Gary's antics.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Fuuka apologized to the stranger bowing without looking at her.

"Huh?" Leseath saw a blue-haired girl along with a red-haired girl besides her and two people on whom she recognized earlier.

**Leseath, Lambda, Fuuka, Yashima, Gary, Toshiro, POV**

"Huh?" Leseath spoke as she was bumped suddenly by someone. She began to look down and saw a blue-haired girl bowing and looked behind her and saw another girl whose hair was bright red. The only thing that Leseath thinks about is their colorful hair color of all things.

'What's with the hair colors? Is that even natural?'

Lambda peeked out from Leseath's back and scanned them for future threats. Lambda stood silent as she observes them with her blank stare.

Fuuka noticed a new person with an orange hair stares at her group. Lambda just stands around doing nothing until her master's orders.

Toshiro however greeted Leseath in Japanese which Fuuka and Yashima told him that she didn't understand his speech. Leseath's reason of not changing her language setting is that hearing her voice in a different language is strange and alien and want to keep her original language as possible in case that she speaks the other language by accident if she somehow used speaking in other languages.

Leseath however hears Toshiro greets her in Japanese and sighed as she will have to change the language setting if she want to talk Toshiro that way which he'll be doing right now. She spaced out and really confused on what she'll do right now as she can't escape them as they are blocking her path to her destination which is a clothing store as her current clothes are too bland and dirty even washed with a whole three boxes of detergent which didn't even removed the 200 year old stains that the clothes has.

"Uh, hello? Are you still awake?" Fuuka waved her hand at Leseath's eyes and asked her as she was spacing out for some reason. Leseath quickly raised her left arm and tapped something on her left arm rapidly which activates an invisible device that everyone didn't see. She began to speak in Japanese, just to know what Toshiro will say.

"_So, Toshiro, who are these girls? Are they your kids perhaps?" _Leseath asked Toshiro who shakes his head sideways as the possibility of him as a father is slim and absurd as what being made these two have strange natural hair colors.

Fuuka and Yahima had their jaws open wide as this stranger somehow speaks Japanese fluently. They began to whisper among selves.

'Who is she? Did Toshiro knew her somewhere?' Fuuka asked Yashima on what happened while they were shopping for clothes.

'I didn't even knew her somewhere! Maybe she's Toshiro's long lost friend or something.' Yashima whispered about this mysterious girl who somehow speak their language that belonged to their original world.

Lambda watches Fuuka's group as always and Leseath talked to Toshiro for a bit.

"_So, who are these girls anyway? They didn't even had natural hair colors for some reason. Can I pull a stand of hair at the blue-haired one to see if it is real?"_

"_Uh, you should never do that." _

"_Why not? It's just a hair strand she'll never going to get angry or something right?"_

Toshiro somehow mixed up Yang's hair-trigger temper with Fuuka for some reason. Leseath pulled Fuuka's hair out of nowhere which she reacted like normal people would do when someone pulled a hair stand out of nowhere.

"OW! What was that for?" Fuuka shouted at Leseath who was busy inspecting Fuuka's hair for some reasons unknown.

"_Interesting, even the root itself is blue too. I wonder how rare is this genetic condition is." _Leseath was busy analyzing someones hair. Which Fuuka took back her lost hair.

"What's the big idea of pulling my hair?" She realized something as Leseath didn't respond. So she said the same phase in Japanese. Which worked somehow as she had her attention to her.

"_You can also speak? How many of you can speak this Japanese language?" _Leseath questioned Fuuka but Yashima replied in Japanese.

_"Actually, me and Fuuka and also Toshiro can speak Japanese and you somehow included. I don't know how you've managed to speak it, but something tells me that you are not from here. Not on this planet but from Earth."_

Leseath was brought with a question that will change her fate. Will she can escape this needless interrogation in a mall? Or tell her the truth about her and only reason she's on Remnant right now.

"_Uh, before that, can we speak somewhere privately? I know no one will understand us here but being in a public place is not a good place to speak something very important, right?" _Leseath defused this awkward situation of them talking in a public place with important revelations to follow. Fuuka and Yashima understands her point and asked on where they'll be talking where.

"_Before that, do you have anything to buy right now? Because I'm here for the clothes since my old ones are very dirty even with lots of detergents washed with it. You go on your business as me and Lambda are shaking down some poor merchants while I'm at it. " _After that, Leseath leaves and switched her language settings to normal as usual for everyone to understand. FYGT will have to go too as they'll buy new weapons for Gary and Toshiro also.

* * *

><p><strong>~Many minutes later~<strong>

**Vale Hotel: Leseath's Room**

**10:55 AM**

Leseath was in her room along with Fuuka, Yashima, Gary, Toshiro, Lambda, as they'll talk about going home to the wastelands and the reasons that many Vault Dwellers, Couriers, Lone Wanderers, Chosen Ones, are running around on Remnant and Beacon for unknown reasons about that dimensional travel of some sort. Leseath was first to talk about this problem as her reasons here was an experiment of an teleportation device invented by the Big Mountain's scientists had gone wrong. Fuuka's case however was a Tesla Reactor blowing up on her and Yashima's case was like Leseath but on was a military experiment rather than the mad-scientists which they've called it D.E.I.M.O.S as far she'd know about it and gone wrong also. They both looked at Toshiro who can talk and he explains about being abducted by the aliens and took their ship with a group of rag-tag of misfits with their leader wearing a blue outfit similar what Gary wears before.

"So, about that. How can we go back home? Any ideas?" Leseath spoke in her default language setting. The world of Remnant is much more better than in the wastelands but what about ruling New Vegas and her friends back home? Fuuka and Yashima reconcile their pasts before ended up on Remnant as wanderers than students of a battle-academy.

"Why are you desperate to go back home? This world is much more better than living on an apocalyptic world where everything is trying to kill you and eat you in sleep?" Fuuka asked Leseath about her plans to get out of this new world and go home.

"Sure, being on this world is good, but how many days you live here may I ask?"

"Uh, about few weeks ago after the initiation at with Yashima as students of Beacon." Fuuka replied and Leseath was shocked as she reveal herself as a student of Beacon which she's avoiding ever since that shady headmaster of them tries to enroll her back as Caesar. Luckily they didn't even ask her about enrolling and dragging her to the academy grounds somehow.

"Why do you wince at the mention of Beacon?" Yashima asked.

"Well, you see... During a certain day, some girls tried to ask me to follow them which I refuse after beating up their enemy which is a giant robot manned by a criminal mastermind who escaped soon after that girl punched him in the face." Leseath begins to explain her reason of not enrolling to Beacon which most of the people from her world ended up soon after a certain group of girls found them in the wilderness.

"And besides, why do I have to attend at the academy if my skills are honed from the years living on the wastelands and punching a Deathclaw to death. You already knew that didn't you?"

Leseath was right. After living on the wastelands seems makes them tougher as they've fought different kinds of post-apocalyptic horrors that dwells within and the harsh life of being a wanderer as even lowlifes tend to attack well-armed people just to get their gear like its an easy loot for them. Too bad for them as they were curb-stumped easily like that. However, it was too late to back down from the responsibilities of being a student of a combat school which trains professional killers like that was even more deadly and skilled in terms of equipment and training than the Enclave troopers or even the legendary Elite Rangers of the NCR. They both imagine a scenario of the Rangers beaten by Beacon kids armed with high-caliber weapons and huge melee weapons that put the Super Sledge and the Super Mutants to shame.

"Well? You might want to reconsider this. If you accept this, there's no turning back and we'll go home to our world. We don't want to make this world worst than ever right now as the Grimm was the enemy of humanity and we don't want end this by bombing every cities with nuclear devices we had on our pip-boys.." Leseath made a point by atomizing a small version of a 'Fat Man' nuclear bomb on her palm.

Fuuka made a statement on how they'll go home back to the wasteland if she didn't even know where to start.

"Yeah, why are you hell-bent on going back home? Like Fuuka said, this place is much ten times better than the wastelands on where everybody is shit and death is everywhere you can go. Even you've made plans of going home, how you'll get to this interdimensional transporter thing?"

"Ah. I didn't really think about that. Well, raiding military forts and secret bases are my past-time back home which involves sneaking or just plain massacring them outright with big guns involved. You too tried that back home didn't you? Or are you afraid that Ozpin might get to you?"

"What? You did raid a military base on Remnant? You could been arrested and executed if someone might report your rampages there."

"Lambda, please introduce yourself as my order." Leseath orders Lambda to introduce herself which also includes her of being a human-weapon made by an unknown organization.

"I'm Lambda 01 or Lambda Lanius as Master took me in as a family. My creator is Gordon Freeman of the Red Forest Base with other scientists working for him as they took time to create the perfect weapon to end the tyranny of the White Fang's racist terrorism that cause chaos which attracts the Grimm to the cites. My combat skills rivals the most skilled Hunters recorded at this time. I specialize in melee combat with my dual-crowbars which can transform into a pair of submachineguns for close-quarters ranged combat and suppressing fire at the targets. Nice to meet you friends of Leseath." Lambda stopped talking as she was finished introducing herself as a biologically modified human being which shocked Fuuka and Yashima as Gary and Toshiro didn't understand what she's telling to them.

"And besides, that base that I've been raided was owned by White Fang, so it's good to raid those animal terrorist when its good time to hunt."

Fuuka and Yashima were thinking about their future of living here instead in the wastelands like they always do back then while Leseath was babbling in the background of explaining her reason to raid more military bases for loot and secret gadgets to play with.

"HEY! Are you spacing out? Because this is the time you girls might leave right now as you both did have a ball tomorrow right?" Leseath shouted which they have her full attention as she reminded them about an upcoming ball at Beacon which she was not invited to, because she is not a student there. Maybe, she could 'borrow' some uniforms of the school somehow. She hoped that no one will recognize her especially Ozpin who has large connections somewhere or RWBY if that can help to infiltrate the school without being chained up there and deal with all the inconsistent blabbering and answering simple questions that teachers ask on regular basis. She didn't have a grasp of the history of the world though.

Fuuka's understands her privacy and leaves the room outside. They all went to the mall for some clothes for the ball which the clothes here did have stat bonuses that much better than people wears on the wastelands regularly.

**Leseath and Lambda POV**

"Oh, a new quest?" Leseath saw that a new quest registered to her HUD. It was titled 'False Beacon' for some reason.

**:New Quest added:**

"**False Beacon"**

**-Find a way to infiltrate the academy without giving much attention to yourself.**

'Well that was straightforward. Get clothes and blend in, I like that. I hope that these certain girls won't mind me crashing the party.' Leseath then approached Lambda who was idle and talked to her about the upcoming mission to follow her lead and be inconspicuous as the girls recognized her from the highway.

'Now, time for me to rise up and face the world once more as I'll change this messed up world once again.' Leseath looked at the window which overlooks the city and the academy can be seen from afar. She then posed dramatically for no reason at all.

* * *

><p><strong>It's time for our hero\heroine to infiltrate Beacon and blend in with the students there as she found a reason to go there without officially enrolling and being on the watch-list of Ozpin who is mysterious as always. Although it's illegal, which didn't stop her from stealing some random student's uniform from behind and entering the place like one of those disguises. She might even find a new friend and some interesting people perhaps?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: Bring Back Caesar And Dethrone the Queen!<strong>

**Vale Park**

**12:00 PM**

We see some protesters protesting something. Although protests are very common at the park as Faunus activists regularly did protests there. It was different from the rest. You see, they are protesting about someone's been replaced by some person which is Leseath. They are protesting to bring back Caesar who was the original hero of the story as he had some very loyal followers somehow. Which about hundreds of them protesting at the same time.

"AVE CAESAR!"

"WE'LL NEVER ACCEPT THE CHANGES!"

"LONG LIVE CAESAR WHO WILL GIVE US STRENGTH TO DEFEAT THE PRETENDER AND BRING BACK THE REAL HERO!"

Everyone protests with banners of Legion and most of them wore red to make them stand out from the rest of the protesters. Non-protesters didn't even understand their cause on why are they protesting on the first place and mentioning 'Caesar' every now and then.

"WE MUST ELIMINATE THE USURPER AS SHE WAS THE ROOT OF OUR PROBLEMS! BROTHERS AND SISTERS OF THE CAESAR'S GUARDS! RAISE YOU WEAPONS AND SAY 'AVE CAESAR' WITH THE LOUDEST VOICE YOU CAN EVER SHOUTED!" The leader shouted and the crowd followed.

"AVE CAESAR!" The protesters shouted with their loud voices as they can muster. They began to chant and shouting war-cries like they are preparing for battle.

"ARUUR, ARUUR, ARUUR, ARUUR," The crowd roared.

"LET US FIND THE ONE WHO USURPED HIS THRONE AND TAKE IT BACK FROM ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER!"

The Caesar's Guards marched away from the park and they will search Leseath until she's dead and Caesar returns to lead them to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Now this has turned into Serious Business for the members of the Caesar's Guards, as they will find Leseath and execute her for dethroning Caesar from his seat. What they didn't know was Caesar and Leseath are the same person. Will you guys want this to be continued on later chapters?<strong>


	14. False Beacon Pt 1

**Here goes the mandatory academy enrollment. However this one is a voluntary one and temporary, so calm down and relax as Leseath has nothing better to do right now so she will just pretend to be a student of some sort just to kill time and make things interesting somehow for the readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Vale: Leseath's Room<strong>

**1:20 PM**

Leseath has a new quest that involves infiltrating the academy that she avoids so much since the first day. If a new quest just appeared out of nowhere after talking to Fuuka and Yashima, then it might be important and might advance the plot as she never saw that old man who changed her to this. She also noticed that she'd spent less time fighting, so her excuse of getting inside of the academy justifies this as fighting mindless creatures of Grimm is less exciting than fighting human opponents who can put up a fight.

'Now, where do I have to find uniforms? Shit, if the girls recognized me there and that group led by Fuuka, then I might get in trouble. Good thing I learned about a thing or two from the Kings barber-man as changing hairstyles can be a disguise if done properly.' 'But first, I'll need some uniforms if I'll need to blend in with the people and also change my car's paint job if I want to bring my ride here as some of them will recognize it sooner.' Leseath raised her pip-scroll and tapped the 'Internet' icon and was presented with a search engine. She typed 'Battle-school Uniforms' on the search box and was presented with links to academy sites and some shops that sells them for some reason which the uniforms in question were used by cos-players or collector's items somehow. She then selected 'Uniforms for Everyone' which leads her to the site in question which is somewhat rather simple and straightforward.

**WELCOME TO UNIFORMS FOR EVERYONE!**

**[BUY]**

**[SELL]**

**[UNIFORMS AVAILABLE]**

**[INQUIRE]**

**[CONTACT]**

The website contains pictures of both men and women wearing assorted uniforms from simple-looking ones to extravagant ones that was reserved for royalty and military uniforms and some others as well. She might want these uniforms, but she wants the school uniforms to infiltrate Beacon and stay there for awhile as she was terribly bored in her hotel room. She selected 'BUY' and was presented with a multiple selections for what kind of uniform she'll order.

**[PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR UNIFORM SELECTION FOR PURCHASE.]**

**[SCHOOL UNIFORMS]**

**[WORK UNIFORMS]**

**[MILITARY UNIFORMS]**

**[UNSPECIFIED UNIFORMS]**

Leseath selected the 'School Uniforms' option which she was presented with uniforms suited for her and Lambda. Apparently, it only shows three major academy uniforms as most schools didn't have uniforms for simplicity and time to make of these uniforms as those things won't be wearing when they graduate on the later years.

**[SCHOOL UNIFORMS]**

**[BEACON ACADEMY]**

**[ATLAS MILITARY ACADEMY]**

**[MISTRAL COMBAT ACADEMY]**

**[BACK]**

The uniform selection shows pictures of models of both genders showcasing the uniforms when worn. The Beacon uniforms are colored black and red, with the male model wearing a blazer with white shirt and tie while the female model wears a feminine version of the blazer with red checkered skirt with optional leggings if desired. She might choose it if wasn't for Ozpin who will look every students on his school as wearing it might attract unwanted attention especially Ruby's group. She then previewed another uniform which is the Atlas one, which the uniform is an all-white and black in color with the same fashion as the Beacon uniforms with only few differences in pants and skirt length. Mistral uniforms are all-black in color and seemingly darker and mysterious approach than the last two uniforms which suited her nicely as darker clothes are harder to see in the dark and very stylish than those two. She selected the Mistral uniform selection which the window changes as she orders two sets of uniforms as she learned that students around the world flock to Beacon for the preparation of Vytal Festival which she'll have the time to pose as a student for a time being.

**[CONFIRM ORDER?]**

**2x Mistral Combat Academy Uniforms**

**[YES]**

**[NO]**

Leseath selected 'Yes'.

**[YOUR ORDER WILL COME IN A DELIVERY DRONE. PLEASE BE PATIENT IF THE DRONE DIDN'T COME IN TIME. WHEN THE DRONE CAME TO YOUR LOCATION, YOU MUST PAY THE DRONE WITH THE AMOUNT OF CASH TO RECEIVE THE GOODS YOU HAVE ORDERED]**

The shop window closes and returns back to the purchasing window for any other things to purchase.

'Now, let's wait for the drone.' Leseath waited for one hour which something was tapping on the window. She opened the window and the drone entered containing a sealed box of goods.

"**DEAR CUSTOMER, PLEASE PUT THE REQUIRED AMOUNT OF LEIN IN THE COMPARTMENT."** The drone talked with its programmed speech for deliveries. Leseath would want to do the other way which is blowing this poor drone to bits and get the clothes for free, but that would be a waste of ammo for such a lowly flying robot and hurts her reputation as well. Leseath was presented with a familiar trading window which the drone's inventory was two sets of Mistral Uniforms on it. The drone also has some spare change too, so she can sell the remaining junk to the drone and troll the dealers for having random junk on their delivery drone.

'Just how did that drone knew my location?' Leseath asked herself, wondering why is that drone knew her location.

After the transaction, the drone went away to resupply and wait for other orders for deliveries. Leseath atomized the uniforms from her pip-scroll's inventory to see it it's legit.

She then wears the first set of uniform and it quite fit nicely as the pip-scroll adjusted the clothes somehow. She then asked Lambda to wear the uniform which she complied instantly. While Leseath can change instantly with her pip-scroll, Lambda didn't have the free action to change clothes at will, so she accessed her inventory to help her change.

Both of them looked at the mirror and it's quite fitting to their image as it provides 10+ Speech and 1+ INT and also 10+ Melee Weapons and Unarmed with armor rating of 10 Damage Threshold which equivalent to a reinforced leather armor to her world, it is quite loaded with stats to improve her combat abilities even though all of the stats hits one hundred mark. She then touched the fabric of the clothing which somehow the uniforms in this world had some bullet-proof material which explains the protection it provides as she'll be attending a combat school which involves lots of fighting in the school grounds and some occasional Grimm encounters if they've gotten somehow lost in their field trips.

"**False Beacon"**

**- Acquire a uniform [COMPLETE]**

**- Infiltrate Beacon Academy [PENDING]**

Satisfied with the results, she then goes outside where her car 'Legionnaire' parked outside. Lambda followed her lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale City: Just outside of Vale Hotel<strong>

**2:32 PM**

Legionnaire is a car that Leseath found back as Caesar. The car itself hadn't changed a bit for some time so she'll pimp her ride by herself once again with another theme to make it interesting.

'Now, what car-theme should I choose?'

**[CAR THEMES]**

**[Centurion] – Selected**

**[NCR Pride]**

**[Patriot of the Old World]**

**[Red Menace]**

**[Big Mountain Experimental Car]**

**[Steel's Avenger]**

**[Presidential Mobile]**

**[Raider's Raid-mobile]**

**[Scavenger's Patchwork]**

**[Old Glory]**

**[Ride of Bling]**

**[Grimmrider]**

**[Fangs of the White Fang]**

**[NEXT]**

**[RANDOM]**

**[EXIT]**

Leseath was presented with multiple choices to choose from. From faction-themed paint-jobs and decals to total vehicle conversion, she might even can't choose an option. So she selected the random option for a surprise on her car.

**[Vehicle Conversion in progress. Please wait.]**

While the car was undergoing some visual upgrades. Leseath began to do some research on the world's schools as her last visit on a school building involves anti-communist propaganda and gratuitous amount of robotic dogs and aggressive lobotomites roaming the school. Moreover, it seems that the majority of the schools here involves educating and training Hunters to battle Grimm and other threats involves in their line of work. This Hunter job is also one of the highest-paying jobs available to the masses which involves high-risk but high-paying depending on the employer. The majority of the Hunter population are almost young as 14 to 25 but few of them are old enough to be called as a veteran to this kind of work. What Leseath wondered herself is that, if the world has gone into a world war which happened before she even got here, is that these Hunters are skilled and deadly than your average soldiers of all kingdoms due to their special and unorthodox weapons wielded by them and weird clothing choices too. The Enclave ain't got nothing on them in weapons department and technological advancement and man-power as well, despite having a huge advantage in biological warfare and plasma technology and child-soldiers. This world is vastly different in many ways and she'll have to adapt sooner or later.

**[Vehicle Conversion Complete]**

Leseath moved to her car and looked at it. The car was themed after the Grimm themselves with black chassis and bone-white bumpers along with a skull of a Beowolf in front of the car. Bony scraps and skull\tribal decals also decorates the sides of the vehicle which also provides some minimal protection and intimidation factor as well. Leseath was pleased with the new appearance of her car and proceeds to enter the vehicle with Lambda.

Before the trip to begin, Leseath changed her hair color to light brown and Lambda's to black to prevent Ruby's team and Fuuka's to recognize her from face-to-face. She also brought some contact lenses to change her red eyes to a much more less noticeable color which is black as Lambda has much more natural eye color which is brown. After changing their appearances to disguise themselves from RWBY and other people who'd seen her back at the forest. Leseath started her car and rode towards Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale: On the way to Beacon<strong>

**2:50 PM**

Leseath was listening to a radio station that plays RWBY soundtracks which the radio plays 'This Will Be the Day' by Jeff Williams. The music itself stopped abruptly as the news segment took its place.

***Cue in the news network theme***

"**This is VNN, and we'll bring you the latest headlines of Remnant. We've received a report of a terrorist attack at Vale Highways last night by a truck driver who'd seen the scene in action and this is his testimony of the incident."**

"**You gotta believe me! I saw a giant robot, fighting girls with strange weapons!" **

"**According to the police reports. A hijacked military hardware ran amok on the streets of Vale as it was chasing several girls on the crime scene. Curious motorists and pedestrians saw everything unfold as this group of girls fought a hijacked Alestian Paladin with two new unknown people helping them fight this terrorist threat in the streets. General Ironside denies any accusations about a shipment of this military hardware being used by White Fang and their allies while the identity of these girls in question were kept unknown for privacy and security reasons. This is Scarlet Red, signing off."**

The music continued to play afterward and Leseath knew that making big advances in this world would be noticeable and faster due to the reliability of media's coverage compared to the Mojave Wasteland or The Capital Wasteland as the only people who report these news are the disk jockeys who also doubles as reporters if something major event happened. Leseath wondered how did these people such as Mr, New Vegas or Three Dog even get accurate reports somehow. Although after conquering New Vegas which reveals that Mr, New Vegas was not a person at all but an AI which Robert House programmed him directly before the Great War, which is plausible as Mr, New Vegas can 'see' and 'listen' to the outside world via Securitrons patrolling the deserts of New Vegas. She did visit the Capital Wasteland after being bored in the Mojave and went to there to kill more things, as Courier went on a Raider killing spree and Three Dog gets a wind of him massacring Raider camps and fighting Deathclaws bare-handed and without wearing armor of some sort. After he'd finished these tasks to kill boredom, He listens to the only available radio station which is the Galaxy News Network.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**Megaton: Moriarty's Saloon**

**10:30 AM**

Here we see yet to be named Courier as he was sitting down drinking vodka as he can't get affected with any symptoms associated with being drunk. People chatted and drinking while the Ghoul bartender serving drinks and keeping tabs on heavy drinkers on this town. Courier was wearing a leather trench coat with an advanced combat armor underneath of it for protection in case things gone wrong. The radio plays music as usual and after the music segment, Three Dog's charismatic voice spoke.

"Hello and this is Three Dog! AWWWWWWW! Bringing the news to the radio-less wasteland for you." Three Dog paused for a bit to read his script and spoke. "We've received a report of a man fighting a Deathclaw bare-handed and survived. Well I don't know if this story is even legit or real as a man punching a Deathclaw and survived its sharp claws that can rip apart these Brotherhood of Steel Paladin like tissue paper is unreal. Well if that kid from Vault 101 defeated the Enclave and brought us clean water for us all, who would you believe from the two? They say that this man had the wrist-mounted device like our kid here who had left in the Capital Wasteland few years ago with his dog with him. Coincidence? I think not as there are many people had this same device like our vault-boy has since he'd came from a vault."

"In other news, several Raider camps had been raided by a single man on a scary armor according to a survivor whose mind has gotten insane from the incident. He said about a two red glows coming to his eyes with leather trench coat that is completely different from what the Regulators wears as he has heavier firepower which the Regulators didn't have on them. One thing to warn you guys about him is whether is he friendly or not as his intentions is unclear except killing Raiders for fun and looting their camps for the sake of it."

"I know you don't like bad news so, here's the good news for all of you. Reconstruction of the old D.C ruins had gone smoothly as Super Mutant and Raiders populations began to thin out as the boys of Brotherhood of Steel made a huge purging operations to clean out the ruins and hoped for much less hostile environment in the city ruins. The outskirts of Rivet City also continues to grow as squatters and refugees began to build shacks around the aircraft carrier as the surrounding area was clear of Super Mutant and Raider threats that plagued few years before the intervention of a certain kid from a vault helped us to have clean water for all. You know, few years from now this place will be civilized like the old pre-war days that people longed and wished for. So stay tuned for updates and catchy tunes to listen for your ears."

Courier listened the radio and his exploits are known, albeit less known compared to the Lone Wanderer's deeds he'd done before him. After drinking and listening to rumors about this place, he exits the saloon and heads to the Craterside Supply to sell all of his Raider junk and to buy more junk.

* * *

><p><strong>Megaton: Craterside Supply<strong>

**10:38 AM**

"Welcome to Craterside Supply and I got everything you need! You want a weapon that can shoot junk or a flaming sword? Craterside Supply has these and ready to sell for everyone!" Moria Brown greeted Courier and looked at his wrist which she asked him about it.

"Oh, I've never seen this thing for a long time! Say, are you a vault dweller by any chance?"

Courier shakes his head sideways and replied.

"A doctor gave it to me after being shot in the head." Courier replied.

"Oh, sorry for your loss, but seeing this familiar device reminded me of my test- uh, co author who has the same thing on your wrist, Pip-Boy 3000 right? So, what you would buy?"

"Show me what you got."

And then Courier was happy to get himself a Rock-it Launcher which shoots random junk he'd found everywhere and was terribly lethal even to Deathclaws who succumbed to relentless assault of forks and large books at them.

"THIS IS THE BEST GUN EVER!" Shouted Courier as he kills much more Deathclaws without ever wasting .50 caliber rounds for them as ammo for this weapon is plentiful as long it is junk. Too bad that he lost it after returning to New Vegas somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon: Courtyard<strong>

**3:12 PM **

"We're here, Master." Lambda wakes up Leseath's flashback while driving which somehow she never crashed once during her flashback. Leseath stopped the car and parked it somewhere empty as she didn't find any parking spaces here as it was reserved for the staff of this school and she don't want to be rude to them. She checked in a compartment of the car as she'll need some false documents and ID to enter this place proper as wearing uniforms is not enough to fool the security systems here since it only fools human guards not andriod ones or the headmaster himself.

Leseath asked Lambda something in her strange mannerisms.

"Will you stop saying 'Master' every time you mention me? I know I've saved you from that place but try not to make any misunderstanding for the both of us okay?" Leseath asked.

"Very well, what shall I call you?"

"Just my name, nothing more."

"Leseath, is that correct?"

"Yes, so let's go, we'll have a party to crash."

They both walked to the administration building to assign them to any open dorms available to the participants of the Vytal Festival.

* * *

><p><strong>I still don't know how Cinder's group even managed to infiltrate Beacon. Is the guards are crazy enough to let these wanted terrorists in and didn't even managed to bat an eye on their criminal posters? Or is that Cinder is a low-profile criminal, unlike Roman who spends time robbing stores in his free time. What kind of scenario would you like to see after Leseath infiltrated Beacon?<strong>

**Fight Pyrrha Nikos in a duel?**

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L and Skills checks?**

**Interacting with random people?**

**Thwarting Cinder's plans?**

**Trolling RWBY?**

**Be the best student?**

**Having new people to follow her?**

**Stalking around Beacon hidden?**

**Others that you can suggest?**

**Seeing that every fanfiction readers had no time of writing reviews, so I'll choose one of them if none suggests within few days. **


	15. False Beacon Pt 2

**Here goes nothing. I will introduce Leseath and Lambda in this academy rather rushing things ahead. Who knows what will happen to them eventually? I skipped the admission part since it was redundant and boring for you readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon: Dorms<strong>

**6:00 AM**

Leseath woke up too early for everyone on this academy as sleeping for her is just a minor inconvenience since she's used to be awake all the time in the wastelands especially outside where mutated horrors of the wastelands stalks for prey. She also woke up Lambda for escort and company as she'll be roaming the school grounds proper unlike during her time as Caesar, in which Ozpin invited him to enroll for some reason which he didn't like as this guy may has good intentions on him but somehow limiting his options to go whatever he please in this new world. After finished preparing for going out and familiarizing this place, she exits the room with Lambda following her around.

"**False Beacon"**

**-Infiltrate Beacon Academy. [COMPLETE]**

**-Stay for awhile until something interesting happens. [PENDING]**

'I wonder why most people from my world ended up here as students?'

During her time wandering around the school hallways unsupervised, she saw Blake sulking in a corner who has obviously depraved of sleep of her fruitlessly investigating White Fang's activities to this day. She could either help this cat-girl of her problems since her race seemed to be similar case with the Ghouls and was she was bored and nothing to do right now or just leave her be alone.

She approached Blake and talked to her.

"What do you want! I'm not in a mood to talk right now." Blake moved away from Leseath, who keep pestering her by talking to her and ran away.

'This girl has serious problem, didn't she know that extreme sleep deprivation can kill you?' Leseath silently talked herself and ran off after her.

Blake was running quickly from Leseath who somehow caught up on her despite her Faunus racial traits of being physicality superior to humans.

"Why are you running away from me? You didn't even sleep!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh, come on! Can't you even value your health a bit?"

"Who are you? You didn't even know me!"

And the chase goes on as Leseath and Lambda both chasing a disgruntled Blake who keeps running away from them. She didn't know that Leseath can't get tire that easily and also Lambda being born in a secret military complex and being made as a super-soldier secretly.

Their shouts wakes up several students who heard their racket in the hallways.

"CAN'T YOU EVEN LOOK YOURSELF ON THE MIRROR? YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!" Leseath shouted once more to make Blake stop running away from her. Apparently, Goodwitch who was patrolling the dorms for 'misbehaving' heard her curse loudly and moved towards her and stop this racket immediately.

"Stop this nonsense racket at once!" Goodwitch shouted with her wand ready to cast an immobilization runes. Leseath used Stealth Boy so as Lambda to escape Goodwitch's wrath.

"Sorry, ain't have time of being reprimanded right now." Leseath disappeared along with Lambda, leaving Goodwitch and Blake confused as they just saw them disappear instantly in front of their eyes.

Blake however, escaped Goodwitch by using her flash-step ninja technique unnoticed.

Goodwitch was very angry in this day as two unknown students and Blake escaped her that easily. She went to Ozpin's office to complain once more to him of students running amok on her watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon: Cafeteria<strong>

**6:16 AM**

After escaping Goodwitch and leaving Blake behind. Leseath and Lambda got lost in this huge academy. Leseath did have a GPS system on her pip-scroll, but the area had to be manually mapped which means roaming the whole school for the mapping process. They were in a cafeteria if the long tables and a faint smell of food has gone unnoticed to them.

'Damn, I want to eat something besides canned food and two hundred year old foods stored on my pip-scroll.' Leseath looked at Lambda and asked her.

"Hey, do you want to eat? You do seem never ate anything since they day we met back at the military base."

"Hunger is not my concern. My body consumes less energy than a normal human being or a Faunus." Lambda replied with her blank eyes and monotonous voice which made Leseath slightly unnerved with her cold personality. Leseath herself was also a stoic and cold person back then before. She wonders why she'd changed much from her old self as Caesar?

Leseath ordered Lambda to sit as she'll be talking to the cafeteria-lady for food who refused to give her any as it was not scheduled at the time. She told her that the time for eating is 9:00 AM and 4:30 PM during regular days.

"Okay, thanks for that, I guess?" Leseath moved away from the cafe-lady and sat besides Lambda on thinking her next move on this academy. She has nothing to do right now on this cafeteria as it now, so she went on another place to explore and find something of her interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon: Courtyard<strong>

**6:20 AM**

The academy grounds was not empty as she'd expected. Most of them outside are these vault-dwellers who'd preferred wearing their blue pajamas with numbers on the back which indicates the number of the jumpsuit's origin vault. However, those vault-dwellers had the same numbering on the back with '101' on it, and some of them had '13' embroidered on it. It seems that these people from her world didn't even bother with the uniforms, especially if they are on the school grounds and themselves as students of this academy. Red glares can be seen on some people wearing riot gears that was seemed common with the NCR Rangers after their huge defeat in Vegas Campaign and went on destroying the other faction which is the Caesar's Legion which been weakened as their best generals and warlords was killed by Courier himself. She also saw Fuuka and Yashima walking around on the school grounds as the time for class was 8:00 in the morning so most of the students awake on this time had two hours remaining to do whatever they want.

For the matter of infiltration, they've practiced a bit of voice acting to make this infiltration much less noticeable and easier to fool some people with their voice in which Leseath was good at. Lambda however suffered much huge disadvantage in Speech and Charisma as she was made in to a killing machine rather the one who talks their way in and spoke in direct and blunt way as possible with no emotion whatsoever.

Leseath sighed as having Lambda talk an another person besides her can make the person that Lambda talks get weirded out and leaves, which Lambda would not able to make friends or enemies if she talks like she's has no emotion or feelings. She'll have to work on Lambda's social skills if she will have to leave her alone without her supervision.

Normal regular students also get unnerved with sights of men and women wearing Raider\Fiend armor and clothing on public which was very low in the modernized and civilized society of Remnant compared on the wastelands. Several students also avoided the mean-looking powered armored people who can take on an Ursa alone with only bare-handed while wearing the power armor. Most of them you'd see wandering around are uneducated in pre-war studies but skilled in anything involves survival to the fittest, which is why Ozpin wants them in Beacon in the first place as they've lived on the far reaches of a ruined civilization and survived it in their lifetime.

A male Ghoul can be seen talking to a female fox Faunus as both races had similar situations of their races with much more violent side on the Ghouls as they were often mistaken with the feral ones which an inexperienced wastelander shot them before they can even talk of not shooting them in the head. The fox Faunus compared their situations as both of these races are hated or disliked by humanity for their appearances and their history with the humans long after the Ghouls were born in the radioactive wastes which the first humans who saw their first Ghoul shot them. They both talked about White Fang which was the sole reason that the fox Faunus attends Beacon as she'll make the ignorant humans to accept them as human being also. The fox Faunus gasped at the mention on the Ghoul's real age which he was over two hundred years old. He said this was a side-effect of being a pseudo-undead as they can't age like normal humans do but with a much greater sacrifice, they can't reproduce and make Ghoul-babies. Ghouls are sterile as the radiation destroyed their reproductive organs in which the only way to increase the number of Ghouls was to expose someone with lethal amount of radiation and hoped for him to survive the initial exposure. Being a Ghoul has much larger price to pay as little by little, your sanity will leave you and potentially turns you into a Feral Ghoul if left unnoticed. The fox Faunus stopped him from telling his stories of him slowly transforming into a full fledged Feral Ghoul before an incident which transported him into a strange forest which had his transformation stopped as his Aura activated in time, preventing the inevitable life-cycle of a Ghoul.

Leseath looked at the time and it was 7:40! What the hell happened in her perception of time? She raised her left arm and activated the adrenaline function that was used on V.A.T.S for quick reflexes. She ran off to the class rooms with Lambda following her as they both rushed into Professor's Port classroom and got on time with others who barely made it in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon: Classroom<strong>

**8:00 AM**

Professor Port was starting to babble once again of his exaggerated life-stories once more as he talk about his previous exploits as a Hunter back in the day with his blunderbuss-ax thing he used to kill Grimm.

Most of the students in class did not bother to listen his life-stoires as his stories involved his younger days and not actually teaching them something about on the Grimm's history and why they attacked humanity for long as everyone remembers.

Leseath sat in the far right corner of the classroom with Lambda besides her.

"Ahem!" Professor Port cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"Will someone volunteer again for fighting a Grimm in this classroom?"

Leseath stands and volunteered for fighting a Grimm since she want to try out her new weapon which is a light-saber that she took it from a certain conspiracy guy in Novac and she used it to kill that giant crow back at the forest.

"I'll take that Grimm down." Leseath steps in front of many and Professor Port grabbed his blunderbuss-ax and signaled her to be ready. She armed herself with the light-saber and readies herself for the fight. Also RWBY with Blake missing and JNPR and also FYGT are also watching this newcomer steps in and fight the Grimm.

"Who is she?" Fuuka asked.

With no time to spare, Professor Port unleashed the cage which contains an Alpha Beowolf of all things. The students tensed as why on earth would bring a much more dangerous Grimm than the weaker ones available in the wilds for training. It doesn't matter to Leseath as she activated the light-saber and as the Alpha Beowolf got free from its cage the Grimm jumped at her.

"Heh. The Deathclaw Alpha are much fiercer than you Grimm copy-cats." Leseath turned on the light-saber and swung her blade at the Grimm. With one quick decapitating strike that cleaves its armored upper torso easily, the rest of the class watched in awe as this newcomer killed the Alpha Beowolf. The Beowolf did twitch and Leseath saw the corpse was still alive despite being cut in half. She punched the skull-plate of the Beowolf which hurts by the way but she was making first impressions, so she'll have to make do with the pain of punching stuff harder than metal.

***CRACK***

'Time for the finisher.' Leseath did a pile-driver at the already-dead Beowolf which was heavy to lift without for the untrained but she managed to pull it off by removing the lower parts of the Beowolf with her light-saber. The whole class watched as she performed a wrestling move on a Grimm which was very dangerous even for veteran Hunters. Ruby watched in awe as she looked at the cool-looking laser sword that Leseath posses which Yang thinks about sparring with Leseath for once. Weiss, however ignored Leseath's stunts as she was doing it for the impressions which she was supposed to be the popular one in the school not her. The other teams which includes JNPR and FYGT and to a lesser extent, Cinder's group which they also wore the same uniforms as Leseath and Lambda was watching on the shadows. After the fight, Professor Port dismissed the class for the day, and it was cafeteria time now, so everyone left the room to eat.

Leseath went outside of the classroom to go somewhere. Ruby's group however saw her leaving and Ruby herself was fascinated with her laser-sword and she ask her for to look at it as per her fascination with other people's weapons. Yang stopped Ruby from approaching Leseath as she was not a student of Beacon and was a stranger in fact, so she'll have to stop her from talking strangers more often about their weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon: Cafeteria<strong>

**9:01 AM**

Leseath was on the hallways with Lambda besides her. It seems that the schedule was cut short as this day was the ball so everyone went on preparing the decorations and everything for the ball. Seeing that her Hunger and Thirst meters are on 85% she went straight to the cafeteria for filling up her meters as her Survival skills might be higher but she also want to eat proper foods that Beacon has to offer. The food seem tasty as the food back at the hotel was not quite varied compared to this. As usual, she touches the food, it disappeared and went to the pip-scroll's inventory for her to consume. No one seem to bat an eye on her either so she gobbles up unnoticed.

"Let go of me!" The girl shouted at her bully.

"Oh? Those ears are not fake? I'll yank it more!" The bully yanks the girls ears.

Leseath saw a bullying in action with the girl with bunny-ears was the bully's victim. She could ignore helping her as it might increase her Karma rating which she'll have to maintain to Neutral to prevent unwanted attention of both parties of Good and Evil. Help has arrived as one guy in a blue pajamas with '101' on his back, went on the bully and punched him straight in the face. The bully known as Cardin shouted at the vault-dweller. Leseath felt this scene somewhat familiar. Several students pulled off their scrolls to record the footage of Cardin getting beat up by someone wearing a blue pajama.

"HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA?"

The vault-dweller responded.

"You remind me of a certain person who did the same thing like you back home. Do you know what happened to him? No? Well, what happens to him, he became a hairdresser and my personal slave."

"This doesn't make any sense! Faunus should be discriminated like animals like they are!"

The vault-dweller punched him in the groin for good measure.

"AHHHH!" ***THUD***

Cardin was in pain as this man hit him in the groin. The vault-dweller crouched and leered into his eyes.

"Listen, kiddo. I don't know why you hated Faunus in general, but if you continue to be like that, then your ass is mine bitch." Vault Dweller began to walk away from Cardin who was still in pain on that attack. The bunny-girl was starting to thank the vault-dweller but he got away.

Leseath suddenly remembered that same girl who was bullied by that same asshole over and over again.

'Do this guy even learn from his mistakes, even me as Caesar scared him wearing a power armor to make him piss his pants.' Leseath approached the bunny-girl named Velvet and talked to her.

"Hmm?"

"Hey. Listen, why won't you even fight back for once? You do seem to be a timid type if I saw you being bullied by that guy same over and over again."

"I-its just I don't want any trouble."

Leseath put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Can't you even avoid him for once? You being a Faunus had super-senses than regular human beings right? What's the purpose of those large ears of yours and your agile physique?"

Velvet was starting to get even more unnerved as Leseath was right about her Faunus heritage and she was not using it to avoid Cardin with her large sensitive ears and her agile body, she can ran away from Cardin anytime out-running him. Why she didn't think about that sooner?

"Thank you for your advice, kind stranger. I will head your advice in the future." And then Velvet ran away from Leseath.

**You've gained Karma!**

**Beacon Academy Reputation: Accepted**

'Oh what gives? I just helped her to avoid that bully she loathed for and you gave me Karma points and Reputation for that?' Leseath complains.

"Leseath, behind you." Lambda warned Leseath about something.

"What is it?" Leseath looked behind and saw RWBY sans Blake heading towards them.

"Those guys again? Did they saw me talk that Velvet of not letting herself being bullied again?"

Yang talked to Leseath with a thumbs-up from her.

"Hey there! Nice job of making Velvet more competent than ever as you asked her to avoid Cardin at all costs. Well, Jaune here would like to do the same but, he's less braver than you are."

Leseath must resist to do something bad right now as Yang continued to pester her about beating Cardin to pulp with her. Leseath thought an excuse to go away as she was not prepared for this as if she talks in her normal voice, they would recognize her somehow, even though certain people had same voices with different people in front of them.

"Ah, would you look at the time! I must be going right now bye!" Leseath ran off with Lambda once again. Yang pulled her hair out in sheer frustration as why this girl ran away for no reason at all?

"I still don't get it. Why is she sounds so familiar?" Weiss noticed something was off with that girl who helped Velvet stand up to Cardin.

"What familiar with her? You just met her for the first time!" Ruby shouted.

"I'll go to Blake to discuss some personal problems." Yang went somewhere off to find Blake. Ruby and Weiss looked each other and wondered on what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon: Combat Section<strong>

**9:14 AM**

Leseath was on the combat section of the academy. She can hear distant muffled gunfire as the students and the participants practices their marksmanship. Sounds of fighting can be heard on the arena nearby. She went into the arena where some students are fighting each other sparring and not to the death.

"YAH!"

"I'll beat you up!"

"You are ten years younger to defeat me!"

***SMACK***

Goodwitch was supervising the combat training between of students and acts like a referee on the arena also. The holographic screen shows two fighters with bars on them, probably hit points to know that this person is going to lose.

"We have a clear winner! John Taggart won the duel!"

Leseath liked this idea of training. She can try out her weapons on live targets without the reputation hits when killing innocents just to test her new weapons back home. Although it seems that sparring seasons didn't involve firearms as she watched another round of a tribal man fighting a man geared in Raider Blastmaster set with a chainsaw as his weapon. The tribal man however, used a tomahawk and some throwing axes which can be thrown if he's getting close and can melee him too. Goodwitch began count down to start the fight.

"**3"**

"**2"**

"**1"**

"**BEGIN!"**

Two portraits of the combatants shown on the holographic screen with both of their health bars in green status.

The man dressed in a Raider armor charged ahead with no plans of evading the tribal man's projectiles as he shrugged those tomahawks like nothing. The tribal man kept throwing more axes with most of them missed due to his opponent kept side-stepping and even cutting the axes in the air. The raider man's health bar went to yellow status while the tribal man is still green.

Since the rules was only melee weapons as Ozpin saw the results of regular students ended up in the infirmary as they were had their ass kicked with much more heavier firearms and improvised weapons that he only restricts the arena fights as a one teacher told him the destructive properties of a nuke and how deadly is their weapon technology which is yet primitive or unrefined but it works in the harsh wastelands.

The health meter of the raider man went to the red status as the tribal man used Turbo in the fight to make him faster than the raider man which he was out of range of his chainsaw. Ozpin didn't ban of using chems in the middle of a fight but disallowed usage of stimpacks or any alternative healing items to prevent cheating and prolonging the fight.

After several throws later, Goodwitch stopped the fight as the raider man was defeated from the tribal man's hit and run tactics.

"Trogg Moonsaft has won the duel!"

Seeing that Goodwitch dismissed her combat classes for now. Leseath went to the shooting range to see all of the guns in action.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>What if Scenario: Tunnel Snakes in Beacon<strong>

**Beacon: Cafeteria**

**9:04 AM**

Butch Deloria was your average greaser and the leader his gang, Tunnel Snakes. His rival was Cardin of the CRDL team as he was a bully himself and there can be only one dominating gang on this school. His team don't seem to use flashy weapons like CRDL as they use switchblades and collapsible batons to fight. Although their weapons are effective at human targets, much question about their usefulness in fighting Grimm head-on. Butch was lucky as he didn't participate the initiation alone as he went with other people dressed in Power Armor or Elite Riot Gear and fully armed with automatic laser guns and miniguns while him his friends was armed with only with switchblades and police batons.

"Let go of me!" The girl shouted at her bully.

"Oh? Those ears are not fake? I'll yank it more!" The bully yanks the girls ears.

Butch and his gang stepped in and punched Cardin in the face and ganged up on him. Cardin's teammates went into the fray and the people began to from a circle arena.

"TUNNEL SNAKES RULE!" One member of the gang shouted their iconic phrase.

Since CRDL and Tunnel Snakes didn't had weapons on them, this has turned a huge fist-fight for the both parties which some people even recorded their fighting for entertainment.

"Cardin! We can't handle them!"

"YOU COWARDS!"

"TUNNEL SNAKES RULE!"

Cardin's team retreated from the cafeteria as even the Tunnel Snakes are ill prepared to fight the Grimm, they make up for their shortcomings by being good at punching things than them which they use weapons most of the time when hunting Grimm.

Butch smiled as he and his gang conquered the cafeteria from oppressive CRDL rule. Butch was not a Faunus hater as most of his victims of bullying was mostly human ones. Although him and his gang gets warnings from Goodwitch as they are delinquents of this prestigious academy and they are ruining the image of the school itself.

Cardin shouted very loud enough for Butch and his friends to hear.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME TUNNEL SNAKES! JUST YOU WAIT AT THE FESTIVAL AND SEE WHO'S THE BOSS NOW!"

"Tunnel Snakes, we'll have to upgrade our weapons somehow." Butch pointed out that they are out-gunned in this Hunter business and they'll have to be competitive to Cardin's gang if they want to face the full wrath of his anger.

"Sure boss, but none of us even know how to make our own weapons!" One member asked.

"Ugh, are you guys this useless? Fine, I'll make you weapons. Just help me with it alright?"

"Yes! We Tunnel Snakes will never back down from a fight!"

"WE'RE THE TUNNEL SNAKES AND WE RULE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys,<strong> **I'm running out of ideas for the story so please Read and Review as your comments will give me motivation of write more chapters fast. As you have noticed, most Fallout stories didn't even bother with the mods. So I'll just put some mods there and there to make things different compared to the others. Maybe putting Leseath or Lambda in the arena or sparring should spice up the story with more fighting involved.**


	16. Caesar's Grand Return

**SPECIAL CHAPTER**

**This does not connect on the main story whatsoever. But having random events played unexpectedly, might be a good entertainment for you readers. At least I've updated on this story, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the author's house<strong>

**Morning**

We see a boy writing a certain story on until he got some sort of a breakdown as he reads the first few chapters of his story he wrote in the first place.

"My, god. Looking after on my earliest chapters of the story, the changes had been greater and quite different style compared to now. Why I have made this story veer into a different direction? WHY!" The boy cries and weeps as he was comparing his big changes several chapters later.

Someone entered to his room and the figure talks.

"Hey, there. You really forgot me didn't you? After you've replaced me with someone else?"

The boy looked at the source of the voice, who was Caesar of all people.

"Caesar? Why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here!" The boy recognized Caesar from the first glace. Caesar also recognized the boy, despite never meeting him in the first place. He then shouted at the boy at something trivial.

"Well? A door in a middle fucking nowhere leads me into this dirty room and all about that. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME INTO A GIRL FOR FUCKS SAKE! AND WHO IS THAT LAMBDA GIRL THAT SHE'S NOT A CARBON COPY OF A CERTAIN BLUE HAIRED GIRL WITH COLD PERSONALITY?"

"Uhhhh, please don't kill me! I'll explain everything, just don't kill me!"

"Really now. What or who made you do this? You know, everyone liked silent protagonists, especially on the written format, where words matters than actions since you'll never going to see him doing stuff." Caesar shouted loudly after. "AND BRING ME BACK INTO THE STORY! IT WAS GOING SMOOTHLY UNTIL YOU CHANGED IT!"

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" I WAS OUT OF IDEAS OF YOU SO I CREATED LESEATH FOR THAT PURPOSE! The boy shouted at Caesar, who just shrugs as he'd already broken the wall by now with his bare hands.

Someone entered the boy's room and greeted.

"Hey guys whatcha doin?" Wendy came in the room in which Caesar was taken by surprise of following him even though he told her to stay in the car.

"Wendy? How did you get in here? You were supposed to be on the car, waiting for the massive city-wide destruction of us both!"

"I dunno, I just went in the same door as you, since I was bored sitting on the car for so long. Hey who's that guy?"

"He's my creator. This brat made me into this 'Leseath' and paired me with an unknown girl whose personality reminded her of someone that I used to know."

"Wait, you said creator? Like he made you, like that?"

"Yes, although he killed me off into his story after some old man threw something on my face. I will kill that 'Leseath' once and for all and be the main character again!"

Caesar atomized his customized Xuanlong Assault Rifle and pointed the gun at the boy who was shaking in fear as having his own character invades his house and threatening him at gun-point.

"Now, you have few seconds to live boy, and bring me back now!"

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU ANGRY?" The boy shouted again. Caesar sighed and really want to kill his creator for being a whiner.

"Gosh, this guy whines a lot! Wendy, will you knock out him out and bring him into my hotel room. He's going to have plenty of explaining to do with him and the first hand of him being on this world full of monsters alone."

"Sure, boss." Wendy punched the boy in the groin, which knocks him out instantly.

"Good, we will stop going to Mountain Glenn as we'll take back our position as the main characters of the story." Caesar and Wendy went on the magical door and transported back to their last known location which is the outskirts of Mountain Glenn.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Mountain Glenn<strong>

**11:00 PM**

"**Crap, why is it I can't talk here normally but on this boy's house can?"**

"You know, something about mystical stuff going on might be connected with you voice box. Try talking just for once will you? I think you are the reason that you can't talk normally like anyone else." Wendy asked Caesar to speak aloud without using his pip-scroll's text-to-voice function.

"Uhh, HACK! Hey, I think I can talk now normally!"

"See? It wasn't too difficult to speak, now what to do with this boy over there?"

"Let's go back to my hotel room. Blowing stuff up can be done later and we have all the time we need to prepare our stuff blowing up plan."

They both get in the car and traveled all the way to Vale into Caesar's hotel room with the boy on the car's trunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Streets<strong>

**11:32 PM**

Caesar and Wendy exits the car and opened the car trunk containing the boy. Since he was unconscious, Caesar will have to bring him to his room and interrogate him for leaving him with his female counterpart.

Caesar saw something familiar in the distance. He moved towards it and inspected the car which the name of the car was 'Legionnaire' the same one as his car. He then called Wendy for her reaction of having two cars with the same name yet different looks as this car in particular was themed after the Grimm, while the other 'Legionnaire' was themed in Caesar's Legion colors.

"What the hell! Why there is two cars with the same name? Wendy, I think I have an impostor somewhere. Let's go at the hotel, I think he's using my name to steal my stuff back at the hotel and who know what he's doing there."

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Vale: Reception Area<strong>

**11:35 PM**

Lydia was doing her usual job as always. Suddenly, the door opens and reveals Caesar and his companion, Wendy. Lydia was shocked to see Caesar return after a few days and she asked him that a relative used his hotel room, after he left somewhere undisclosed.

Caesar opened his eyes wide as Lydia mention a nonexistent relative of his as the name Caesar Lanius was made in this same spot Lydia asked him on his first day. He asked Lydia on who's that person sharing his name and gets away from it.

"Let me see... It's Leseath Lanius and she has someone following her who goes by the name Lambda. I hope you can diffuse this situation fast as I don't want my customers destroying the hotel."

Wendy remembered something back at the boy's room earlier.

"Hey, is that those two you mentioned about taking your place as the main character?" Wendy asked Caesar who suddenly remembers it.

"Huh? Now that you've mentioned it, it seems that those two are here stealing my room. Let's take what is rightfully ours!"

"Finaly! I'll get some taste of action for days!"

"Please! Don't blow up this hotel!"

"Relax, Lydia. We won't use anything explosive as fighting in an enclosed area is not recommended for using explosive ordinance. We do use melee weapons and small arms if we want them dead right now." Caesar leaves the reception room and went to his now stolen room with Leseath and Lambda planning something of infiltrating Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Vale: Leseath's Room<strong>

**11:39 PM**

"Ready?"

"You betcha!"

"Let's do this!"

Caesar and Wendy planted cherry bombs at the door to break open the locks despite having the key for the room itself. Nobody stopped him from blowing up doors, so he can blow up doors of as he likes despite Lydia's warnings earlier.

"Stand back. This will be noisy and will deafen you if you gone too close of its blast radius."

Wendy moved away from the door and hugged the nearby wall for cover. Caesar equipped himself with the Maria and shot the planted cherry-door-charges to blow them up.

***BOOM***

***CRACK***

"WENDY NOW!"

"BREACHING, BREACHING!"

"Potential hostiles detected. Attacking on the nearest hostile." Lambda announced as she heads and grabbed the nearest hostile hostage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Leseath shouted as the sudden explosions jolts her and was grabbed by Caesar.

The smoke clears as Caesar and Wendy successfully breached the door. Wendy was on Lambda's gun-point while Caesar grabbed Leseath by the neck. Both sides had hostages and both of them has no intent of letting them go.

"You let Wendy go and I'll free your master." Caesar negotiates Lambda.

"Negative. Your chances of killing Master is high and I don't want to risk my chances of letting go of this partner of yours fine and kills me in retaliation after being freed."

"Caesar, kill her now! You want to be the main character right? I'll sacrifice myself for you!"

"Wait, Caesar? As in Caesar Lanius?"

"Well? Yes, I'm Caesar Lanius and you stole my name which was made in a minute. You freaking stole my spotlight as the main character and you even had the same car as mine! TODAY YOU WILL DIE LESEATH LANIUS AS I WLL TAKE MY THRONE BACK FROM WHERE IT BELONGS!" Casear opened fire of his gun at Leseath who seem taking enough hits to kill a normal human being. **Even shot in the head multiple times. **Lambda executed Wendy without remorse by shoving her twin submachineguns at Wendy's head and fired in return of Caesar killing Leseath.

"Well kid, it seems you and me right now. Let's do this the hard way on who will be the main character once and for all!"

Lambda didn't reply and instead, she charged straight at Caesar who was waiting for her to attack as he atomized Combat Shotgun and fires at Lambda who was having a hard time dodging shotgun shells as he modified the shotgun to fire at automatic and has whopping 45 shells loaded into the large drum magazine.

***DUM***

***DUM***

***DUM***

Lambda was losing of Caesar's relentless assault as she was avenging Leseath's death which proved useless as because of the wide spread of the shotgun, her limbs was crippled to 0%.

**[Lambda's Left Leg was crippled.]**

**[Lambda's Right Leg was crippled.]**

"So, any last words before I finish you and end this once and for all?" Caesar was the winner of this duel as his shotgun points at Lambda's head.

Suddenly, someone shouted which stopped Caesar from executing Lambda.

"STOP!"

Caesar didn't bother with the shouting and proceed to cripple Lambda's right and left arms to keep her disabled. He then turned at the speaker and annoyed that he forgot that boy he kidnapped earlier.

"Oh, what now? A Deus Ex Machina came in to crash the moment of victory?"

"You... What have you done? You just killed yourself!"

"Look, kid. I don't know about that deep philosophical shit you trying to brew but, this woman stole my spotlight and I want to take it back by force, no matter how hard or unnecessary to do it. And this girl over here killed Wendy who was my first companion in this twisted world of yours, so its fine to kill her killer right now.."

"But, its for the sake of my ideas! I don't even know what I'm doing when writing this story, you know!"

"How about you stop talking and let me kill you right now with all of my victims." Caesar did the unspeakable and the impossible. He shot the Author in the head which was a critical hit by the way, which the resulting shot explodes his head and his body explodes soon after. Caesar was not finished as Lambda was alive and barely standing as he crippled all of her limbs. He decides to do the most overkill way as possible. Nuke the living shit out of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale: Streets<strong>

**12:00 AM**

"I've finally crossed the line. There's no turning back from what I've have been in the last few days. It's time to do it with a bang." Caesar planted ten remote-detonated Mini Nukes at his former room and leaves the hotel with his Stealth Boy on while dragging Wendy's body undetected. He felt sorry for Lydia as he'll nuke her hotel and possibly killing her as the blast of these nukes are potent and leaves radiation behind. He also want to see the explosions from afar, so he moved to the safe distance with Wendy who was unconscious by the way, despite being machine-gunned in the head. He detonates the nukes which destroyed the surrounding city blocks and obliterated the ground zero in a ball of fire as well.

***BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM***

"I've did it, I've really did it." Caesar knelt on the concrete alley as he did kill hundreds of innocent people on this part of the city. He looked at his 'Status' screen and looked at his karma reputation which after he blew up the hotel, it went downhill from there.

**[Very Evil: Destroyer of Last Remnant of Humanity]**

"Heh, it seemed I've crossed the path of no return. So I'm the bad guy now huh. Well, some charity work can fool this faulty karma-meter, but I'll stick on the bad side, since I've never been so bad and evil before."

While Caesar was thinking about his future plans. Wendy woke up with a headache.

"Ughhh. What happened? Why I'm still alive, despite being shot in the head multiple times?" Wendy, still hurting from the last fight asked Caesar who was kneeling on the ground. Caesar stands up and faced Wendy and talks.

"Welcome back, Wendy. As for the reason of you being alive, is that you are my companion which my world's logic applies to you also, making you invincible but only if you are unconscious. Caesar explained in which Wendy didn't understand all of this.

"I don't even understand all of this things. Maybe my Aura protected from all of these bullets hit me. By the way, did I miss something during I was dead?"

"You missed a lot of things. But one thing you would like to see is this." Caesar pointed at the ominous mushroom cloud at the distance. Wendy gasped and fainted at his demonstration of destruction.

Caesar looked at the aftermath of his destruction which is now a crater. He then atomized a bottle of vodka and drunk it in one go as he can't suffer the feeling of intoxication but wants a drink anyways.

"What now?" Caesar asked himself as he'd done a major thing that shook the world literally with nukes. With the media reporting the massive explosion on Vale, no doubt that this explosion will be the next big-thing in the news with several perspectives of the incident.

Nobody knew who did the act of terrorism, so they blame White Fang for it, as they are the only ones who will do this kind of thing. And also unintentionally, the Grimm on the abandoned metro underneath the city emerged from it and cause widespread chaos and destruction as the Grimm sensed a huge disturbance on the city and it would be the good time to attack the human beings right now.

Vale will never be the same peaceful city again as hordes of Grimm converged towards the city via underground tunnels.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, this story has been less actions and more talk as it now. So for you people itching for action, this chapter might fill your need for one. And also don't worry about the Author being killed by Caesar, he's just a minor character so it's fine of killing him off two times. Now, for you to choose the real main characters. Will it be Leseath and Lambda? Or Caesar and Wendy. It's just for opinions so this will not affect the main story but for you people who preferred the original style found at the first few chapters or the newer ones as it now. I know you guys are lazy enough to review, so take your time or not.<strong>


	17. The Real Stranger of Dust

**Here's the sequel of the Lost Chapter, starring Caesar and Wendy.**

**I do want to revert to the old style of writing so here's the Mountain Glenn Arc for Caesar. The main chapters with Leseath and Lambda will be on hold until Caesar's arc is finished. He needs more love than Leseath, you know? And it seems you guys liked Caesar better than Leseath more than her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mountain Glenn: Streets<strong>

**Afternoon**

"So, what are we going to do here? You know that Mountain Glenn is a ghost town, right?" Wendy asked Caesar of his reason on coming here.

"**One man's trash is another man's treasure. You'll never know that some good things come in the ruins of the civilization." **Caesar replied. **"And besides, the city ruins felt like home at the Capital Wasteland, minus the radiation along with it."**

Wendy didn't ask him more as she followed him will all of her might. Caesar parked his car in the abandoned park in the center of the ruined city, which he also reinforced the area with portable sentry turrets to guard his vehicle.

"**So, shall we exterminate the Grimm?" **Caesar asked Wendy, who replied with her drawing her weapons, which is a pair of shock-batons that has lethal voltage for killing Grimm. Caesar nodded and glows in a bright amber light and changed into a modified Centurion Armor. He was armed with a modified M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle that has 100 round box magazine, taken from the a light machine gun and a sword bayonet in place of the never-used bi-pod that comes with it. He cocked the weapon and reloaded it with 'Incendiary Armor Piercing' bullets to kill Grimm faster.

"**Let's do this." **Caesar and Wendy heads deeper into the ruins of Mountain Glenn and saw their first Grimm which looked like an elephant according to the lost records of history. The giant didn't attack the pair, which is strange as why this Grimm didn't attack on the first place? The creature known as Behemoth went on the opposite direction and avoided two humans peacefully.

"What the hell? That's one friendly Grimm for ya." Wendy didn't believe that this Grimm attacked them on sight. Caesar noted this strange behavior of this particular Grimm as most of its species attacked humans on sight and terrorized human settlements and tribal camps. He ordered Wendy to not attack the peaceful Grimm as it was large and doubted that their current weapons could hurt or even kill it.

"**Let's move, we must not waste time here." **

Wendy nodded and followed Caesar. While they are roaming the streets of Mountain Glenn, they've seen a lone Beowolf standing on the corner. Since Caesar has a very loud gun, he ordered Wendy to execute the Grimm. Wendy got his order and sneaked behind of the Beowolf and activated her shock-batons to full voltage. She grins and hits the innocent Beowolf in the back. It howled in pain as the high-voltage baton continues to cook the Beowolf to death. Caesar face-palmed at Wendy's action as the howling of the Beowolf called massive pack of Beowolves to their location. Caesar sighed and proceed to mow down the incoming pack as he trained his sights on the predicted location.

Howls of Beowolves can be heard far-away from Caesar and Wendy.

"AWOOOO"

"GRRRRR"

"RAWR"

'**Here goes. Let's party, Deathclaw copy-cats.' **Caesar ordered Wendy to back off on his line of sight as the pack will be here on this site. Wendy went to cover Caesar's back for ambushes.

"HERE THEY COME!" Wendy shouted and alerted Caesar as the horde of white and black charged into Caesar's firing range. Caesar fired his M1918 BAR at the horde, which burns and went trough several Beowolves while they die from the flames if they survived the initial shot.

***THUM*** ***THUM*** ***THUM*** ***THUM*** ***THUM*** ***THUM*** ***THUM*** The deep sound of the BAR firing echoed as Caesar massacres the Grimm effectively. Wendy also had her share of Beowolves as some of them went to Caesar's blind-spots and flanks, which she eliminated them with her shock batons. One Beowolf managed to get close of Caesar which was killed as Caesar stabbed the wolf with his bayonet installed on the gun. After few minutes of attack, the horde was wasted and no surviving Beowolf or Ursa left on the grounds standing. The Grimm dissipated soon after which means, cleaning off the bodies of Grimm is no problem at all for those two.

"Now what? We've wasted a horde of them and most of the buildings here are boarded-up or even wrecked beyond repair." Wendy asked Caesar's next move as they've wasted a horde of Grimm. While they are talking about their next move, the engines humming of a Bullhead can be heard from here. Caesar and Wendy looked at the incoming Bullhead and drops several armed people from it.

"**Shit, its them again." **Caesar recognized the disembarking people from the drop-ship which is Ruby and her friends and an older person with them. He deduced that this older person is their mentor or something as they've would not able to go here unless a special permission to go with a guide with them. Caesar dragged Wendy with him and moved further away from them as Caesar thought that Ozpin sent a search and retrieval party to get him and force him on Ozpin's bidding. After Caesar ran several meters away from RWBY, Wendy asked Caesar on why he run so suddenly from them.

"**You see, you do know about Beacon right?"** Caesar replied in which Wendy nodded as she knows that academy was known for skilled Hunters graduated there. She was a freelancer Huntress, before joining Caesar's party.

"**Well, Ozpin asked me to join his academy to teach there. I don't have any experience of teaching people to fight, so I refused by telling him that most of his students and some staff he plucked away from Emerald Forest didn't have any documentation for enrollment or teaching. You should have seen his face when I say that. And now he sent a team along with a teacher to take me back to Beacon and force me to teach. I'd rather want to wander than, being cooped up in a place for long without any freedom to do so." **Caesar explained his reason of avoiding Ruby's team to Wendy.

"Wow, you'd really want to refuse his offer? You were given with full-time job there with all the benefits of a prestigious academy on the world!" Wendy replied.

"**Not for me, I'd want to wander to places that man has never boldly went before as the fear of Grimm will take him away from this world, which is they are nuisance to me. And besides, why did you follow me in the first place back at the town hall?" **

Wendy looked down and looked Caesar with serious face as she will be telling her story from here.

"You see, before following you and meeting you. I was your average girl looking for adventure, but unlike the real Hunters and Huntresses. I never trained or even graduated in a proper school before during my childhood. You may question me as why I learned to fight like this. It is because my family was poor and my mother was being harassed by bigoted people who hates Faunus for no reason. Seeing my mother was killed during the protest which was supposed to end peacefully rather a massacre and my human father took me in care as he promised to take care of me after she died from the massacre. My father was kind enough to teach me in some martial arts which uses batons and other similar types of it as it focused in defense rather than offense as his teaching was that 'Make the enemy tired and then attack swiftly.' After several years of training, my father gave me his pair of shock-batons and his old set of armor which was I was wearing right now underneath of the cloak. He told me about something about the 'Equalist' which from his description was similar on how the White Fang works and acts. After he told me all of his last words as he was dying from a sickness that can be cured but we don't have money to cure him in a hospital, he died soon after. After leaving my home, I was randomly wandering around for some time as a freelance Huntress. The guy you've punched back at the hall? He went to me and said that he'd want a partner for the hunting jobs available as jobs with higher ranks tend to need two or more people to participate."

Wendy took a break as she was telling it without breaks and stops. She told the second part of the story.

"The guy never introduced himself, which means he was suspicious to begin with. Both of us went to the same town hall for the extermination job that you've took it before us. After that, this happened yesterday, so I'll never talk about that part." Wendy finished her story and sobbed as the death of her parents sill lingers her which also leaves a question mark on Caesar's head.

"**There, there. We got our own hard times and good times also. But may I ask, if your mother was a Faunus, then where is your animal trait?" **Caesar patted Wendy in the back to comfort her and asked a question also.

Wendy stopped crying and wiped her eyes and calmed down to replay Caesar's parental question.

"Oh, about that? Well I was adopted after my adoptive parents saw me as a baby left in an alley. They were sad to see a defenseless baby left in the alley for no reason but to left it to die. The basket that I was in had a note which I posses right now for all these years, which I treasure it for all of my life as this was my only clue of my biological parents. You can read it if you want." Wendy shows the note of her origin to Caesar.

**_Dear to the one who took this baby in this alleyway_**

**_You tried your best to ignore this baby didn't you? Well, the guilt of leaving someone in an alley was also heart-breaking moment as I was being assassinated right now and my whole family! Whoever adopted her, thanks for giving her a chance to live on which I was already dead right now at the time of this writing. Moreover, if you really want to know your biological parents went, they are not dead as they hid from the assassins sooner than us, which is unfair and cheating. Also, to prevent confusion, in case you've accidentally met your biological parents and to recognize you, your name is Wendy June Emerald. Just don't tell your full name to strangers as they may be those same assassins targeting your family, okay?_**

**_Maroon Black_**

**_Butler of the Emerald Family_**

After reading the note left by Maroon. Caesar returned the note to Wendy and put it to her pocket. Caesar also registered a new quest also.

"**Loyalty Quest: Wendy"**

**-Find Wendy's real parents. – [Pending]**

'**Huh, a Loyalty quest? I thought she's just an expendable one. Well, I wonder what surprises that this quest-line has.' **

"Hello? Are you there? It's getting dark here." Wendy waved her hands in front of Caesar's eyes.

Caesar blinked out and looked at his clock which was getting darker as they've wasted time talking about their back stories. He still don't get it as why Wendy follows him like she'd trusted him since she just met him yesterday. He pointed at the tallest building and speaks.

"**Let's go on that tall building over there. It might give us over-watch of this place and vantage point on where to go next."**

They both gone to the tallest building to camp and rest for the night, with Caesar guarding Wendy as he looked on the windows for anything to interest him.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next day<strong>

**Mountain Glenn: Skyscraper**

**Morning**

Caesar was watching the rooftops in his Hecate PGM scope as he was overlooking the area for area of interest. He saw Ruby's group along with a teacher to guide them. He ponders if he can kill them right now as this city is abandoned and there's no law enforcement present on this area. He just leaves them alone as assassinating them would be bad and they might fight back if one of them are killed. He watches the group far-away to see what are they doing. He can't hear them as they were far-away to be heard at this distance.

Caesar saw a small dog that the group comes with them. He quipped.

'**Now this is rare, a dog in Remnant? Speaking of dogs, what kind of animals do exist in Remnant now?'**

Just as Caesar was watching RWBY's movements, a Nevermore flew by and saw Caesar in the windows. Having a good shot at the bird, he activated V.A.T.S and targeted the head part several times to make this giant bird dead. He didn't think about this as the adrenaline pumped to make his reflexes faster and fired a shot on the bird that hit on the mark.

***SPLAT*** The Nevermore exploded in a shower of black blood with black guts spewing from its limbs. RWBY heard a gunshot from Caesar and looked at the source of the sound. They saw a Nevermore falling from the building and a red figure from the building. Ruby switched her scythe to sniper rifle to look at the person who killed the Nevermore with one shot. Caesar saluted Ruby and heads inside to wake Wendy as their location was compromised.

"Mm, what now?" Wendy woke up as Caesar wakes her.

"**There's no time to waste, they've seen us now." **Caesar replied.

Understanding from what Caesar meant them, she geared up and followed Caesar to the ground levels as both of them will avoid RWBY at all costs.

* * *

><p><strong>Mountain Glenn: Streets<strong>

**Morning**

"**Shit, they are coming here faster than I expected. We have to head on the Metro if we going to lose them right now." **

Wendy nodded and followed Caesar's destination which is an abandoned metro line of this former city. RWBY was giving chase as with the help of Blake's Faunus senses and Ruby's speed boosts, they have Caesar on their sights. Ruby shouted as she was nearing on Caesar's vicinity.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruby shouted at Caesar to stop.

While Caesar and Wendy was running away to find a metro tunnel entrance, five Deathstalkers blocked their path. With no time to waste of fighting giant scorpions at this time. Caesar unleashed his atomic slingshot 'Esther' and fired its nuclear payload at the scorpions, obliterating them and disintegrating them to atomic levels.

***BOOOOM***

Thanks to the view-shield that 'Esther' has, Caesar was not affected with the blinding blast of the nuclear explosion, which briefly blinds everyone in the area. As detonating a nuclear warhead to destroy giant scorpions was not enough, a horde of Grimm converged towards them and surrounds them.

"**This is not one of my day to be in this position right now. Stay back or you will be destroyed like the others, and I will not hesitate to wipe you all from existence." **Caesar used his Terrifying Presence at the horde. Several lesser Grimm backed off from Caesar, but some of the stronger ones remains in place. Caesar accepts their challenge and armed himself with a L30 Gatling Laser and fought every pack-leaders of the Grimm of this place.

Ruby and the others saw Caesar fighting every alpha Grimm known to man alone as he lay waste on the first wave of Alpha Beowolves with his Gatling Laser. Wanting to help Caesar to defeat the Grimm. Ruby and her team and the professor with them helped Caesar to fight the Grimm. Wendy moved towards Caesar's back and assists him by shocking the Ursa Major to death.

"**Thanks, we'll going to fight this to the death huh." **Caesar thanked Wendy for the help. He saw Ruby's group was also helping him to fight the alpha Grimm too. Caesar changed his equipment set to 'T51B Power Armor' and equipped himself with 'Oh Baby!' to crush those Grimm to mush. A boar-looking alpha Grimm charged at Caesar straight at him and was countered by Caesar's hammer attack at the offending Grimm, which also explodes into shower of guts which satisfies Caesar more as he hammers more Alpha Beowolves to death while Ruby hack and slashed her way trough the horde and the professor used his thermos to burn the Grimm in sight.

Most of the Grimm retreated away from the humans as their leaders was killed by them and without a leader, they ran away, leaving the humans alone at last. Ruby took potshots with her sniper rifle at the cowering Grimm and Caesar switched back to M1918 Automatic Rifle to finish them off.

Everyone panted from the exhaustion of fighting powerful versions of the common Grimm. While everyone was taking a break, Caesar atomized his armor and reverted back to his usual suit-scarf outfit and went away first with Wendy with him.

"Hey, wait! Why are you here, Caesar?" Ruby questioned Caesar.

"**Can't a normal person can go whatever he likes, especially if he's fully armed?"** Caesar replied at Ruby. The professor soon questioned Caesar for his reason to be here.

"Why are you here? You know that this area is restricted to civilians and others as this place is a hotspot of Grimm activities and hidden White Fang bases? No matter, since you are here, you must have any reasons to go here, yes?" Professor Oolbeck questions Caesar's intentions.

"**Well, the only reason that I was here is because I have nothing to do right now and seeing my companion never had fought before, it may be a good time to train here as this place is chock-full of Grimm, which most of my weapons tend to have collateral damage as you see the aftermath of the nuclear blast that disintegrated those scorpion to dust." **Caesar replied at the professor's question.

"Well then, may I ask you something? We are looking for a secret White Fang hideout in this place as this Ruby here knew the location of the hideout. Can you help us to thwart White Fang plans with you?"

Caesar thought about it as he can somehow know the White Fang's real intentions in this world. He accepts the proposal to join Ruby's party of finding the secret White Fang base.

"Yay! Caesar joined us!" Ruby celebrated and launched herself to Caesar who was inspecting his weapon and asked him to borrow his weapon. "Please let me take a look on your weapon please?" Ruby looked at the 1918 BAR that Caesar posses right now. He declined her offer of borrowing his high-caliber weapon.

"AWW, BUT I WANT THAT GUN!" Ruby huffed.

"Relax, Ruby, it's just only a weapon, what could possibly go wrong?" Yang calmed Ruby's weapon-related tantrum. **(She's just a child you know?)**

"Okay, fine. Let's move, team!"

Caesar moved ahead of the group while Wendy decided to mingle with Ruby's team as Caesar is not a sociable person to talk with.

"So, why did you follow him?" Yang asked Wendy about her serving Caesar.

"It's a long story and a very sad one. You wouldn't want to talk about your life stories to a stranger right? So it's classified." Wendy replied.

Yang shrugs as she wouldn't delve deeper on Wendy's private life and some other things that kept unmentioned.

They approached at metro tunnel entrance which Caesar was familiar with as his journey on the tunnels of Capital Wasteland made him experienced on this kind of claustrophobic exploration. He then equipped the 'Elite Riot Gear' as its helmet has night vision and thermal vision for use in the dark tunnels of the metro and bonuses on using guns too. Everyone was briefly blinded from Caesar's equipment change as well. Caesar drinks Cateye to see in the dark even more with the infrared vision that the helmet has.

"Let's get a move on people, the White Fang will not wait for you!" Oolbeck shouted to make everyone faster to get ready.

Caesar and the company heads into the dark tunnels of Mountain Glenn Metro for alleged White Fang hideout deep within the ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Chapter<strong>

**A mysterious package**

**Beacon: Hallways**

**3:00 PM Afternoon**

Leseath was terribly bored again as even being on Beacon didn't even made a difference on her life either. During on classes, she answered most of the questions correctly as her stats are on the passing checks. People began to admire her as some rival to the already unbeatable Pyhrra Nikos as she has the high combat rating on duels physical exams and on academics as well. Time will tell if she and Pyhrra will fight in the future as both of them were compared each other by many. She also has Lambda following her as this person seemed can't to live by herself without her. While walking on the hallways she bumps someone blindly in the corner somehow.

***THUD***

"Sorry." Leseath apologized.

"No, it fine, I should be the one who apologize." Phyrra apologized back.

It appears that the person she bumped into was none other than Phyrra Nikos who was in a rush or something. She looked like a centurion from what her gear appears to be looked like as she finished her sparring with Cardin's group. Leseath find inspected her before during her duel with some unnamed students on this school.

'So, this is the unbeatable Phyrra Nikos who won several awards for being the best in the combat tournaments. I wonder what is her secret of beating all of her opponents to dust.'

"Uh, hey, would you mind giving this to Jaune Arc? He's the blonde boy with black hoodie with armor on it. I'm in a rush right now as the professors need me for something." Phyrra gave a boxed object to Leseath and ran off.

Leseath scratched her head as why Phyrra gave her a shoe-box thing to a stranger? Never mind that as Phyrra ran towards in the hallways to heed the call of the professors. Leseath didn't had a new quest after Phyrra gave her this rectangular box, which means, this is one of those unmarked side quests that was hidden from the Quests menu.

Leaving with this box, Leseath searches the school for a boy known as Jaune Arc somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon: Courtyard<strong>

**3:10 PM Afternoon**

Leseath was outside of the school courtyard as she interacted several people on her way to find Janue. One of the random students lollygagging around, told her where to find Jaune and give this package to him.

Leseath also wonders herself as what's inside of the box? Peeking on the contents with no one was looking, she found that this box contains chocolates for Jaune. Leseath didn't know about the significance of chocolates to her world as chocolates are extinct in the apocalyptic America and didn't tasted a chocolate of all her life. Resisting the temptation to eat chocolate, she closed the box and heads to the known location of Jaune Arc, just to give him a box of chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon: Dorms<strong>

**3:16 PM Afternoon**

Leseath was on the dorms on where JNPR lives, the only problem is that Phyrra didn't even give her the number to the dorm room on where Jaune lives. With no guide to know where Jaune lives in this part, she lock-picked all of the locked doors, hoping to find Jaune and give the box of chocolates to him already. The already forgotten Lambda didn't do anything other than to stand by and do nothing besides following Leseath silently.

Most of the dorm rooms are empty for some reasons unknown.

After finding and opening every doors in this dorm-house. Leseath finally found Jaune Arc with two other people with him. The persons on this room was surprised at Leseath's sudden entry to their room.

Leseath speaks as she brought out a box of chocolates somewhere and gave it to Jaune, who was terribly confused right now as this stranger gave him a box of chocolate.

"Jaune, I didn't know you are dating her." Nora quipped.

"I did not! And besides, who is she?" Jaune dismissed the claim of having Leseath as some fan-girl of his.

"By the way, before you make any misunderstanding. Phyrra gave it to me and want to give this box to you somehow." Leseath calmed the misunderstanding in which Jaune calmed down and making Nora disappointed.

Lambda was standing around in front of Leseath's view in which Jaune was suddenly creeped out with Lambda.

"So, if I may take my leave now? Because Lambda here liked to stare at people's eyes for no reason at all, which means making more misunderstanding and incidents." Leseath spoke.

The all nodded and Jaune thanked Leseath for Phyrra's chocolates. Leseath leaves the room and wondered on how her next move will be.

'I guess I'll have to go to the shooting range then. I would want to try my guns beforehand.' Leseath went to the direction of the school's combat building for trying out her weapons this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex of Apocalypse<strong>

**Mountain Glenn: **This city was originally to be an expansion project of Vale, until the Grimm came along and wreaked havoc on the city, causing its ruined state from now on. The main reason that this city fell down on the claws of Grimm was it doesn't had the natural barriers that Vale has, which made it easier for the Grimm to attack as it was on a flat plains surrounded by forests in which most of the Grimm lived. Moreover, the Vale City was situated on a plateau which the Grimm had difficulty of climbing it and attacking the city proper. However, before the abandonment of Mountain Glenn, a subway tunnel connected both of the cities for logistics and transportation for the citizens. The tunnels also serves as the only way for Grimm to enter Vale proper without climbing the steep plateau of Vale and human guards as well.

**Robotics of Atlas: **Atlas was premier on military technology and robotics as well, including the mass produced AK (Alestrian Knights) series for security and military purposes. The Atlas military also produced several battle-suits in which a shipment of it was hijacked by White Fang sometime after it was mass produced. Their robotics are largely different compared to RobCo's designs as it was based on humans rather than RobCo's original sci-fi designs, in which the Atlas Robotics made androids and robotics capable of doing multiple tasks than the specialized Mister Gutsy or the Sentry Bot of RobCo. Although the world of Fallout did have androids back home, it was considered somewhat unstable as the androids from the Institute has full awareness and intelligence of a human being of which they can rebel their masters for slavery in which unlike the AK, which they have programmed routines and objectives didn't have the intelligence capacity to rebel their operators. However, the distinct advantage of full conscious on an artificial human being was recognized by Atlas as making the AK series didn't have Aura on it, which the combat effectiveness reduced if facing Hunters in a fight. This prompted the Atlas to make their own android, fully capable of harassing the power of Aura and Semblance along with it and the final product of their work was Penny, representing on how far will the Atlas military make their robotics and androids in the future.

**Lambda:** Nobody knew what's the reason of her creation other than to counter Atlas in terms of making a super human with biotechnology rather than robotics. Created by several scientists led by Gordon, Lambda was some experiment to push the limits of Aura and human abilities to fight. However, she was not the most sociable person as her brain was assigned with on the purpose of fighting only, which means, she was made to fight, not to be a human being after fighting ends. She follows Leseath for as her reason was to serve her master and her guardian as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Caesar is back and ready to wreck some White Fang and Roman Torchwick as well. Seeing few of the reviews that involves to bring back Caesar in this story as I have no material to work on Leseath for now, so here it is. I might be changing back to the style found at earlier chapters if you want. Don't worry about Leseath, she'll find that old man soon enough and revert to Caesar once more. It's just people want the original format with Caesar being the lead character.<strong>


	18. The Invasion of Grimm

**This is my Christmas gift for you all. An update for the 'classic' Lost Chapters. Let me know if you want me to continue Leseath's side of story if you want or stay with Caesar as it now. Leseath will complain if she is left out for long, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mountain Glenn: Metros<strong>

**Unknown Time due to being underground**

Caesar and the company managed to get inside of the metro without any trouble from the White Fang. He began to inspect the party and sighs as he noticed how conspicuous are those girls following him.

"Why did you sigh Caesar?" Wendy asked why he sighs.

**"Ruby, your group is very noticeable and very conspicuous as your friends wore very bright clothes. Are you going to catch Roman Torchwick that way?"** Caesar asked the girls of their plan without him interfering.

Blake agrees Caesar's statement as the other members of her party didn't even know stealth especially Yang. The professor also nodded in response and replied.

"Good idea! We can take them out blind without even alerting them. So what's the plan?"

Caesar knew this disguise would work as he atomized his White Fang Outfit and equipped it. The rest saw Caesar's transformation and awed by his covert plan of wearing the enemy uniform.

**"Stay here, I'll get some of their uniforms for you, so just wait." **Caesar ordered.

"Why didn't we think that sooner?" Ruby was dumbfounded as she didn't think about stealing some White Fang outfits for this kind of thing.

They all waited for Caesar to bring White Fang Outfits to them while thinking about stuff on how to catch Roman Torchwick.

* * *

><p><strong>Caesar's POV<strong>

After following the marker in his compass HUD, he found a group of White Fang Militants patrolling the area who are on guard on something. He saw a train with cargoes of strange large robots on the train cars. One thing to note about this was Roman Torchwick was overseeing the workers loading the same robots on the trains for transportation to somewhere to use these war-robots.

**'This is going to get tough, the main guy is here also. Which means I'm on the right track and knows who's the bad guy here running all the strings. This time he's on my sights and no distractions on place.' **Caesar atomized his "Ratslayer" as it was silenced and loaded with his hand-loaded ammunition on it. He then sighted his gun towards on Roman's head and fired it, expecting for his head to decapitate and stay dead.

***THEW***

***HIT***

**[Roman Torchwick was unconscious.]**

**'SHIT, WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID? UGH! TIME FOR PLAN B. KILL EM ALL!' **Caesar raged and loses his cool as he landed a shot on Roman yet it didn't kill him outright. Although Roman was unconscious which means he's oblivious on his surroundings for a while, his goons saw his unconscious body and alerted the rest of the militants for sniper stalking around. The remaining militants took Roman inside of the train as he'll be safer than being harassed by a sniper outside.

"Sniper! Take cover!" A militant ordered to take cover from Caesar's sniping spree.

Caesar was not going to blew his cover right now as he was still undetected for now. He didn't think about giving the uniforms of dead White Fang Militants to them as they'll be disgusted of them wearing bloodstained clothes from the militants fresh from their dead bodies. He soon sniped the other militants who didn't cover their body very much as he can see them peeking out. He fired an another shot at the unlucky militant's head as it decapitated nicely when the shot landed. However, Blake can smell the scent of death from here, due to her Faunus senses.

As Caesar begin to thin out the numbers of White Fang threat in the area, the train began to start. He can't waste time sitting down and picking them out this distance, so he went on the train to stop Roman from escaping.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy and RWBY POV<strong>

Blake can here the sound of silenced gunfire from here as Caesar snipes them one-by-one. Ruby took notice on Blake's ear-twitching and sniffing, which means, something was up with Caesar. They also felt slight rumble and something was not very good. Blake knew something was up as she can hear that the train moved on its own.

"We have to hurry. We can't let the White Fang get away with their atrocities from what they've done for the past few days." Blake spoke.

Yang agrees as she'll be kicking some White Fang's ass this time and can't wait to use her Ember Cecilia on Roman's face. Ruby nodded and readies her sniper-scythe for combat.

"We can't let them get away with all they got! Not on my family's Dust they've stole!" Weiss found a reason to stop the White Fang after all.

They all nodded and went quickly on Caesar's location and saw that the train was moving right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Caesar POV<strong>

Caesar saw that the train began to move as he was sitting down while sniping several unlucky militants. The militants began to retreat to the train as they don't want their brothers and sisters to leave them to their imminent unseen death. He switched his White Fang Outfit to the crimson armor of his own

**'Shit, if those White Fang get away, then the whole reason of getting here is useless. I might storm out with the guns blazing after all.' **With that, he began to take two doses of Turbo as the addiction rate was very high and he don't want to take chances with is stats reduced for this mission. With the chem taking effect, he then activated the Implant GRX to further slow down his perception of time and make the world slow in his perspective. He them activated the 'Bullet Time' for maximum time dilation effect as he'll be chasing a train on foot.

He also wonders why he didn't bring Legionnaire to chase that train easier than on foot. He then worries about his car as what if some looters managed to hijack his car, even though that place was crawling with Grimm. With no time to waste the effects of Turbo and 'Bullet Time' he ran off towards the train in max speed, arming himself with the M1A1 Thompson as he'll run and gun those who went to go out and kill him..

Several shouts can be heard from Caesar's back as he glanced for a bit and saw Wendy and the girls with the professor following them. They looked so very slow in his perspective and ignored them as he'll take the White Fang alone. Wendy shouted, but he can't hear her properly with all the slow-motion effects going on. He can read the subtitles though.

"Wait for us!"

"Hey! You can't just get all the glory wouldn't you?"

"Are we going to chase a train by foot?"

Caesar ignored them as he was nearing on the back of the train. He saw a White Fang Militant peeked out which he gunned down with his Thompson.

***DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA*** A burst of 45 caliber bullets landed on the militant as he screamed the infamous scream before dying.

***Wilhelm Scream***

The militant fell as he died and fell down, making his dead body even more dead as the fall made his body go gory. The girls was shocked as they've saw a gruesome corpse of a White Fang member. Even RWBY didn't go that far to kill human targets as most of the time fighting them was to beat them out of submission with concussion rounds if shooting them was an option, not to kill them with lethal methods as they do on Grimm.

"Oh my Dust! A dead body!" Ruby screamed on the background, not used on seeing a fresh dead body since that bank incident.

Blake, who was used on acts of terrorism and causing chaos as a member of White Fang didn't flinch but also wondered why Caesar use such lethal force on misguided people that they wanted peace?

As Caesar got on the top of the train, he atomized a very long rope for this kind of situation. He wrapped the rope on an anchor point and thew it on the girls. The girls and the professor noted on how fast is Caesar is when on drugs. Not they didn't matter as the train was getting faster and faster which means they'll need to move fast, now.

The effects of Turbo and Implant GRX was starting to lose its effects and also his AP was depleted from usage of 'Bullet Time' despite tweaking it to consume only one AP per second. Not that he mattered as the his perception of time continued to revert to its original speed. The girls and the professor grabbed the rope and Caesar pulled them out from the ground, setting them on the back of the train. Caesar saw several White Fang Militants are heading towards on their position and dozens of giant robots parked earlier. He knew that his submachinegun can't reach them at this range, so he atomized 'Red Glare' to destroy the robots and the militants as well.

**"Go on, I'll take on the White Fang on myself. You girls will get Roman's head if you want his ass alive." **Caesar ordered.

"But, what about you?" Ruby questioned Caesar.

"**I can take them all without them touching me. Now go!" **

RWBY complied as they moved forward without Caesar. Professor Oolbeck and the small dog that Ruby brought and his companion, Wendy joined the fray.

**"Heh, so you'll want to join the carnage eh? You'll need this Wendy." **Caesar gave a hybrid of M60 and M249 SAW to Wendy who seem to accepted it and despite with no experience with firearms whatsoever. She fired the hybrid Squad Automatic Rifle though with rather mediocre accuracy due to having less experience with 'Guns' but also killed several approaching militants who seem that running with machetes at heavily armed people was a good idea. RWBY went inside of the train unhindered but we'll talk about what's going on outside rather on RWBY as you've watched the episode of this right?

Oolbeck did somewhat weird and strange to Caesar's standards as he launched the dog with his fire-thermos at the giant robots and the dog was immolated harmlessly as it hit the robots in a pin-ball style. Caesar can't believe that was happening on his eyes. Why did the dog didn't suffer from burn-related injuries after Oolbeck set the dog on fire? He then remembered something out on the blue.

**'Aura.' **That was on his mind as he saw Oolbeck set the dog on fire again and did the same attack on the giant robots. He also hears faint beeping on the train itself. He located the source of the beeping, despite all the commotion of fighting and explosions of giant robots, he can somewhat hears it and reveals a timer.

**"A BOMB!"** Caesar shouted and alerted the two other human on his side. He knew that these kind of bombs can be defused, but didn't have the time to do it as he's on a combat zone right now. He could use Pulse Grenades to short-circuit the detonator, but those things are reserved for robots on which he'll face right now. Leaving no time to waste while being assaulted by White Fang, they ran towards on the next car as the last car detracted from it and exploding. Caesar also hears that same beeping and also was bomb-trapped too, so they head on the next car as the bomb will go off soon.

The White Fang, seemingly have large amounts of reserves on the train somehow as they attacked Caesar's group without any tactics at all. With all of their members got on the remaining Paladins, shit's gone serious, as the robots charged towards them.

Wendy ran out of ammo from all the shooting on the robots as it was not effective. Caesar took away her machinegun as it was his from the beginning. He also notes on how armored are those piloted robots as small-arms are obviously ineffective, so he'll bring out the Tesla Cannon if he's facing this kind of threat.

**"Bring it on."** Caesar taunted the White Fang Paladins as he atomized his Tesla Cannon for this kind of thing. The Paladins fired their auto-cannons and swarm-missiles at Caesar for taunting them. Despite of the rockets and missiles exploding the train car, it didn't suffer major damage it seems. Caesar did took some damage from all the attacks he'd faced as they've crippled his left arm from all of the explosions. He fired the Tesla Cannon with the resulting chain-lightning effect as the Paladins are closely packed to each other.

***CHAGOOM*** The loud thunderclap of Tesla Cannon echoed as its lightning bolt his the first Paladin and subsequently disabled it along with the others as it jumped to the nearest Paladin to cause massive damage to the electrical systems and disabling it, causing the pilots rage as they can't escape their robotic prison.

Caesar was not finished with his handiwork as he atomized his 'Oh Baby!' to smack them out of the train for good measure and explosions. He smirked after that.

Howls of Grimm can be heard from behind as a snake looking Grimm was chasing the train as the result of explosions rocking the subways.

**"I have a present for you, Grimm." **With that, he atomized several remote-detonated C4s as using the Fat Man Nuke will make a huge hole on the ground and the ceiling, and possibly poisoning the area with radiation.

He then threw five C4s at the incoming Grimm as went it nears the explosives, he'll detonate and kill the snake Grimm.

***BOOM*** The explosives explodes as Caesar detonates it when the Grimm was underneath of it. The Grimm was blown of into pieces as the result of having concentrated explosive charges exploded on it.

With all the White Fang somehow stopped attacking Caesar's group, he wondered why.

"This is strange, the White Fang should attack us by now." Wendy asked.

"Maybe they haven't had the fangs to bite us back!" Oolbeck punned.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Inside of the White Fang Train**

"Achoo! Weird, why did a get a feeling that someone made a bad pun without me?" Yang asked herself while fighting a pink themed girl who uses umbrella to fight. The pink girl tits her head sideways as why Yang stopped attacking her. The girl smirks to further annoy the hell out of Yang.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! DON'T FUCKING HUMILIATE ME WITH THAT SMIRK OF YOURS! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE ONE WILL BE SMIRKING!" Yang raged as she activated her Semblance which is the Berserker's Rage. The pink girl didn't react so much as she didn't even spoke during the course of combat, which even made Yang more angry than usual.

The pink girl beckoned for Yang to attack.

"IT'S ON BITCH!" Yang charged ahead at the smirking girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the White Fang Train<strong>

With no White Fang Militants in sight or White Fang Paladins, the group was idle at the moment. Wendy decided to break the ice as she hated doing nothing on this important thing.

"Hey! Didn't we have something to do with White Fang? Like you know, stopping their reign of terrorism over the human masses?" Wendy reminded Caesar of his task.

Caesar's quest log somehow updated, albeit very late for this stage.

**:The Fangs of White Fang:**

**Eliminate Roman Torchwick – Failed**

**Destroy the cargo that White Fang was going to transport – Pending**

**Assist Team RWBY of capturing Roman Torchwick – Pending**

'**Okay, so that's the remaining goals to be finished now? Well, here goes the plan.' **Caesar commented on his quest status. He didn't notice an explosion happened on the main car of the train which also derailed it from its usual path.

***BOOM*** The train was derailed from its track and went to the surface of the subway. The group was taken with surprise as it went on the surface very sudden which causes them to lose balance from the train they were standing on.

"Hold on tight!" Oolbeck and others braced for imminent impact to the surface.

***RUMBLE***

***CRASH***

* * *

><p><strong>Vale: Park<strong>

**Evening 7:30 PM**

***RINGGG***

**:The Fangs of White Fang:**

**Eliminate Roman Torchwick – Failed**

**Destroy the cargo that White Fang was going to transport – Complete**

**Assist Team RWBY of capturing Roman Torchwick – Failed**

"Ughh, what the hell just happened?" Wendy, who was groggy from the train-crash occurred and ends up on Vale Park somehow. With the Grimm causing massive chaos and panic among of its citizens.

Somehow, RWBY was also there, unharmed from the explosion happened earlier at the train. Maybe that Aura thing really protected them somehow. With everyone regain consciousness, Caesar saw the first thing he saw.

**"The fuck is that Grimm invasion! Shit's gone real." **Caesar cursed.

While everyone was recovering from the unexpected crash, Roman Torchwick and several White Fang Militants escaped before RWBY and Caesar give chase to them as the Grimm took their attention from them.

***MOOOOOO***

Caesar saw the same species of that mammoth Grimm back at Mountain Glenn. The mammoth Grimm crushes several buildings in its wake.

**"Girls. We'll need to do more than that to stop the White Fang. We'll have to kill the Grimm first and then catch Roman Torchwick."** Caesar stated as the Grimm surrounds them.

"Right! We'll have to save Vale as the upcoming tournament will come sooner and we don't want it to be cancelled from the Grimm attacks now." Oolbeck has other reasons besides capturing Roman as he was worried for the tournament.

As everyone prepares themselves for as the grim times of Vale City approaches faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Chapter: The Cops of VCPD<strong>

**Vale: Streets**

**Evening 7:34 PM**

***BANG***

***PEW***

***KABAM***

"The hell is this? Why do the Grimm attack this city now?" The first officer complained.

"MORE SHOOTING AND LESS TALKING!"

***DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA***

"We're not for this kind of thing! The Hunters are the ones who kill Grimm, not us!" The police officer known as Jenkins complained more as he fires at the Grimm with his Dust Pistol.

The police radio chatted as local authorities were facing the Grimm threat.

**"This is Unit 1! I repeat this is Unit 1. We're been overrun by the Grimm and we are taking shelter at the stadium, we need su-" **

**"This is Eagle 1. We've encountered a Nevermore at your location. Engaging target."**

**"WHERE'S THE MEDIC WHEN YOU NEED HIM! WE'RE TAKING CASUALTIES FASTER THAN THE GRIMM! I SAY AGAIN! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS NOW!"**

**"Atlas Military are being sent to your location. They'll be testing the newest Paladins against the Grimm as we speak. Please hold on as you can."**

**"ARGHAAA!"**

**"OH MY GOD! THEY'VE KILLED KENNY! YOU BASTARDS! *DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA*"**

**"SIR! I THINK I SAW ROMAN TORCHWICK AND HIS WHITE FANG GOONS ESCAPED FROM THE PARK. WE'LL CHASE HIM AND CAPTURE HIM!"**

"Sarge, I think we're in despair now."

"Hold on as we can to give the civilians time to escape the park. The Grimm will not get far from here with us killing them." The leader tries to calm his squad-mate

***MOOOO***

"Oh shit. RUN!" The same leader saw the Juggernaut as it rams barricades of squad cars on its path.

With the first line of defense was broken by the Juggernaut. The Grimm slowly overruns the local police and several Hunters that was assigned there. Roman was on the run as well with the Grimm and the VCPD chasing after him. With the Grimm are on the loose, Vale might be the next Mountain Glenn if not taken care fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex of Apocalypse<strong>

**Mountain Glenn Subways: **The subways of Mountain Glenn connects to Vale for supplies and transit for the citizens to move from during its hay-day. However, that use was also a potential entrance for Grimm as the current state of Mountain Glenn was inhibited by Grimm and was formerly connected to Vale. The tunnels are blocked off normally, but with Roman Torchwick's meddling with the blast doors opening and some explosions caused the Grimm to converge the now opened Vale Park below.

**Vale City Police Department:** The VCPD was Vale's finest or as thought as they were under-armed and lowest paying job compared to the Hunters. Mostly, the Hunters do most of the heavy lifting as they have the skills to subdue criminals and felons as the VCPD covers their backs. They do however access to Bullheads and Police Cruisers and other police stuff at their offices. The only setback they suffers are lack of competent officers and under-funded armory as the officers themselves prefer to buy their own weapons than the issued Dust Pistol.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for very-long update as I was busy wasting time chatting at which was full of Winchesters from Supernatural everywhere! Although that site was limited to only two people per chat, people there chat themselves in some in-character of your choosing. You might even talk to some recognizable characters with their semi-true characters in place. Think of it as a real-time fanfiction or something.<strong>

**Holidays might slow me down though, so expect few updates later on. **


End file.
